Donatello
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: Donatello est un jeune garçon qui aime la lecture et à l'intelligence hors du commun. Hélas, ses parents le considèrent comme un imbécile et une erreur. Et lorsqu'il entre à l'école, son directeur, Oroku Saki, est une brute épaisse qui hait les enfants. Mais il va aussi y découvrir des amis qui vont l'aider à s'épanouir, les frères Hamato, ainsi que leur père, son instituteur
1. Prologue

**Donatello**

* * *

_Résumé: Donatello est un jeune garçon qui aime la lecture et à l'intelligence hors du commun. Hélas, ses parents le considèrent comme un imbécile et une erreur. Et lorsqu'il entre à l'école, son directeur, Oroku Saki, est une brute épaisse qui hait les enfants. Mais il va aussi y découvrir des amis qui vont l'aider à s'épanouir, les frères Hamato, ainsi que leur père, son instituteur : Hamato Yoshi. Tortues Humaines. Inspiré de Matilda de Roald Dahl)_

* * *

Prologue

Tout le monde nait un jour… mais tout le monde ne nait pas semblable ! Quand ils seront grands, certains deviendront charcutiers, charbonniers, chapeliers voir même pompiers ou journalistes. D'autres seront tous justes bons à servir de la gelée de limace ! Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, chaque être humain est unique. Pour le meilleur… et pour le pire…

La plupart des parents croient que leur enfant est le plus beau cadeau qui ait été fait à notre planète. D'autres ont une approche moins sentimentale… Intéressons-nous à une famille en particulier et encore plus en particulier à son plus jeune membre. La famille Wormwood vivait à New York dans un petit quartier tranquille et charmant… mais ce n'était pas des gens charmants. Il y avait le père, Harry Wormwood, la mère, Zinnia Wormwood et le fils ainé, Michael. Le père était un gros homme aux cheveux sombres, vendeur de voitures d'occasion toutes des voitures trafiquées pour sembler neuves. La mère, une grande blonde mince et trop maquillée, jouait au bingo mais ne travaillait pas. Leur fils, un jeune rond aux cheveux bruns, était généralement en train de penser à son confort et la nourriture. Avide d'argent, les Wormwood acceptèrent sans hésitation de faire passer un bébé volé pour le leur en échange de 10000 dollars. Le bébé avait été amené par un ninja en noir qui appartenait à une organisation secrète. C'était un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns foncés et aux yeux d'une couleur particulière entre le rouge et le brun. Mais les Wormwood étaient si englués dans leur existence stupides qu'ils remarquaient à peine l'existence de leur fils adoptif. S'ils lui avaient prêté un tant soit peu d'attention, ils se seraient rendu compte que c'était un enfant tout à fait extraordinaire. Ils l'avaient appelé Donatello.

Bien qu'ignoré et très jeune, Donatello tentait de se faire remarquer par ceux qu'il prenait pour ses parents. Alors qu'il n'avait même pas un an, il savait déjà écrire son nom dans ses purées… mais cela rendait sa mère folle de rage.

« Donatello ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Il faut que tu les manges, tes purées ! C'est pas pour jouer ! »

Jamais elle ne remarquait les Donatello écrit dedans. Et elle semblait toujours détester ce garçon qu'elle avait adopté. Michael ne s'intéressait même pas à son petit frère et le père ne s'occupait que de son commerce. Tant et si bien que Donatello comprit qu'il était seul dans cette famille. A l'âge de 2ans, Donatello avait déjà appris à faire ce que la plupart des gens apprennent à 30ans : se débrouiller seul !

* * *

Chaque matin, il se débarbouillait sans aide, puis s'habillait d'un short brun et d'un t-shirt vert et de petites baskets blanches. Autour de son cou, il nouait un petit foulard mauve, sa couleur préférée, et enfilait une paire de lunettes rondes. Le temps passait, et son sens du raffinement s'affirmait. Le seul défaut qu'il se trouvait était un écart qu'il avait entre les dents. Apprenant à marcher seul, il s'était casser une dent en tombant et l'écart restait. Tous les matins, le grand frère de Donatello allait à l'école, son père partait vendre ses voitures d'occasion à des prix exorbitants, et sa mère fonçait jouer au bingo. Avant de partir, elle lui disait :

« La soupe est dans la casserole ! Tu la réchauffe si tu as faim ! »

Donatello restait seul… et il en était ravi ! Jetant la soupe en conserve dans la poubelle, il se fit lui-même son petit déjeuner. Cassant les œufs, les battant, ajoutant la bonne dose de farine et mélangeant jusqu'à obtenir une pâte homogène, il se fit des crêpes. Ainsi, il s'installa à table avec son repas et lisait en mangeant… car malgré son jeune âge, il savait déjà lire ! À l'âge de 4ans, Donatello avait déjà lu tous les magazines de la maison. Un soir alors que sa famille regardait la télévision, il prit son courage à deux mains et demanda à son père une chose dont il avait terriblement envie.

« Un bouquin ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'chantes là ? Pourquoi faire ? demanda-t-il en regardant son fils adoptif.

Pour lire. répondit simplement Donatello en se balançant sur ses pieds.

Pour lire ? Pourquoi tu veux lire alors que t'as un poste de télévision sous ton nez ? »

Sur ce, il se replongea dans son émission. Comme Donatello restait planté devant lui, il ajouta :

« Tout ce que tu trouves dans un bouquin, la télé te l'offre sur un plateau ! Et nettement plus vite !

**Dégage, toi !** » grogna Michael en bousculant son cadet qui lui bouchait l'écran.

Donatello s'éloigna. Il avait déjà compris qu'il était quelques peu différent de sa famille. Il voyait bien que ce dont il avait besoin, il devrait l'obtenir seul !

* * *

Premier chapitre de ma fiction, Donatello! J'ai modifié l'histoire Original de Roald Dahl en disant que Donnie n'est pas le fils des Wormwood. Il a juste été accepté...

A votre avis, qui a "vendu" Donatello aux Wormwood et pourquoi? Et à votre avis, d'où vient ce petit génie?


	2. Chapitre 1: la Lecture

Chapitre 1 : la Lecture

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Donatello attendit que ses parents et son frère quittent la maison pour se mettre en quête d'un livre. Comme d'habitude, sa mère lui dit où il trouverait à manger s'il avait faim. Une fois la porte fermée, il saisit l'annulaire et chercha la bibliothèque et son adresse. Une fois l'adresse trouvée, il quitta sa maison et partit tout seul vers sa destination. Malgré qu'il soit un petit garçon seul dans les grandes rues de New York, personne ne semblait faire attention à lui, surement parce qu'ils le croyaient accompagner. Après plusieurs rues, Donatello arriva enfin devant le grand bâtiment qu'est la bibliothèque municipale de New York. Le cœur battant, il y entra. Sans bruit et à petits pas, il s'avança vers l'accueil. Une vieille dame y était assise. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête et vit le petit garçon, elle lui sourit tendrement. Une fois arrivé devant elle, Donatello demanda poliment :

« Où sont les livres pour enfants, s'il vous plait ?

Dans cette pièce, à ta gauche. répondit-elle. Tu veux que je t'en choisisse un avec pleins de jolies images à regarder ? demanda-t-elle gentiment au petit garçon.

Non merci. Je suis sûr que je me débrouillerais. » sourit Donatello.

Sous le regard de la vieille dame, le petit bonhomme partit dans la pièce indiquée. Lorsqu'il y arriva, son cœur faillit exploser de bonheur. Des livres par centaines recouvraient les étagères. Tout souriant, Donatello en prit un au hasard et alla s'installé dans un fauteuil de la pièce. Il en lit un puis deux puis trois et ainsi de suite jusqu'à rentrer chez lui. Depuis ce jour, chaque matin, après que sa mère partait jouer au bingo, Donatello parcourait les quelques centaines de mètres qu'il le séparait de la bibliothèque et dévorait livre sur livre. Il lui arrivait de rire en lisant les histoires et contes qu'ils renfermaient et la vieille dame de l'accueil, Mme Folyot, l'écoutait en souriant. Quand il eut épuisé tous les livres pour enfants, il se mit en quête d'autre chose. Mme Folyot, qui l'observait fascinée depuis plusieurs semaines, fournit à Donatello des informations précieuses sur la bibliothèque. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rangées d'étagères, elle lui dit :

« Tu sais, tu pourrais avoir une carte de bibliothèque rien qu'à toi ! Tu pourrais emporter des livres chez toi ! Et tu ne serais pas obliger de venir à pied tous les jours. Tu pourrais en prendre autant que tu veux.

Ce serait merveilleux ! » s'émerveilla le petit garçon.

* * *

Ainsi, Donatello prit une carte de bibliothèque et emprunta des livres. D'abord, il les prit un par un puis il décida d'en prendre plus. Il amenait donc un petit chariot et y déposa les livres qu'il empruntait, le faisant rouler derrière lui, jusqu'à chez lui. C'est ainsi que l'intelligence jeune et vive de Donatello continua de se développer, guidé par la voix de tous ces écrivains qui avaient envoyé leur livres de par le monde, tel des navires sur la mer. Ces livres apportaient à Donatello, qui grandissait de plus en plus, un message d'espoir et de réconfort : tu n'es pas seul !

L'âge avançant, Donatello eut bientôt 6ans mais sa taille lui faisait en paraître 7 ou 8. Ces écrivains lui firent changer de style. Il laissa pousser ses cheveux de façon à pouvoir les attacher en petite queue-de-cheval, il porta une chemise mauve surmonté d'un pull sans manche blanc et un pantalon noir et des baskets blanches. Il avait également changé de lunettes. Il en avait des petites rectangulaires. Seul son écart dans la bouche restait et l'embêtait un peu. Si on le cherchait la journée, il était souvent au parc, assis sous un arbre, à lire et à observer les autres parents et leurs enfants. Parmi eux, il voyait souvent une petite fille rousse avec ses parents et trois garçons avec leur père. Généralement, ils se battaient ou faisaient quelque chose qui ressemblait à une bataille. Il ne les regardait pas assez pour le savoir. Le soir, il rentrait, s'enfermait dans sa chambre et lisait. Parmi ces livres, il prenait souvent ceux qui parlait du Japon et qui permettait d'apprendre le japonais. Cette langue l'intriguait et l'art du ninjutsu le titillait également.

* * *

Un soir, son père entra dans sa chambre alors qu'il lisait, assis sur le sol. Sans même un bonsoir, il grogna :

« Y'a eu des colis aujourd'hui ? »

Sans levé les yeux de sa lecture, il secoua la tête pour dire non. Son père observa les livres qui entouraient son fils.

« Ça vient d'où, ce bazar ? grogna-t-il en tapant du pied dans un livre qui vola jusque devant Donatello.

De la bibliothèque ! répondit le jeune garçon en récupérant le livre jeté pour le poser sur son lit.

La bibliothèque ? T'as jamais mis les pieds à la biblio ! T'as tout juste 4ans !

6ans et 6mois !

T'as 4ans !

6ans et 6mois ! Et encore, je parais 7 ou 8 !

T'as 4ans, j'te dis ! Si t'avais 6ans et demi, tu serais déjà à l'école !

Je veux y aller à l'école, je te l'ai dit ! Normalement, j'aurais dû y aller en septembre ! grogna Donatello, agacé. Mais tu ne m'as pas écouté ! »

Le père Wormwood resta planté dans la chambre quelques secondes puis attrapa son fils par le bras.

« **Allez ! Debout !** »

Donatello lâcha son livre et se redressa pour suivre son père. Celui-ci le traina dans les couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre où sa femme se fait une beauté devant le miroir.

« Choupette ! Quel âge a Donatello ? demanda-t-il.

4ans. répondit la femme sans se retourner de son miroir.

J'ai 6ans et 6mois, maman ! soupira le jeune garçon.

Alors disons 5 !

J'ai eu 6ans ! Je suis même grand pour mon âge !

T'es un menteur! grogna son père.

**Je veux aller à l'école !** insista-t-il.

A l'école ? ricana son père, alors que sa mère glousse déjà. C'est hors de question. Qui signerait quand on apporte les colis, hein ? On ne va pas laisser des paquets hors de prix moisir devant notre porte. répliqua-t-il en appliquant une lotion sur ses cheveux. Allez, va regarder la télé comme un bon petit gars ! »

Tristement, Donatello tourna le dos à ses parents et sortit de la chambre. Il entendit vaguement sa mère dire :

« Tu sais quoi, Harry ? Y'a des jours où j'me dis qu'il lui manque une casse, à ce gosse.

Il lui en manque plus d'une ! » ajouta son père.

Donatello se força à ne pas pleurer. Ravalant ses larmes, il sortit dans le couloir. Là, son frère lui fonça dessus en criant :

« Hé tronche de cake ! Tiens ! Prends un machemalow ! ricana-t-il en lui lançant la sucrerie dans le dos. Tiens ! Encore un pour la tronche de cake à qui il manque une dent ! continua-t-il en lui en lançant un autre alors que son cadet, en l'ignorant tant bien que mal, retourna dans sa chambre. Hé ! Tronche de cake ! On prend soin de ses dents ! Grande gueule mal fichue ! »

Donatello ferma la porte de sa chambre, le cœur serré, les larmes aux bords des yeux, les poings serrés et les dents crispées. Il observa alors son reflet dans un miroir. Il se trouvait très bien… mais lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche, son écart de dent se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Furieux et triste, il mit une veste sur le miroir pour cacher son reflet puis reprit le livre qu'il lisait. Assis par terre, il resta fixé sur sa page quelques instant, puis éclata en sanglots. Les larmes tombèrent sur les pages du livre. De temps en temps, Donatello rêvait d'avoir un ami. Un être bon et généreux… comme dans ses livres. Il se disait que les dragons qui parlent et les princesses aux cheveux si longs qu'elles en font une échelle pour le prince charmant, tout cela n'existait peut-être que dans les contes… Mais Donatello allait bientôt découvrir qu'il pouvait être son propre ami et qu'il possédait une force dont il ignorait l'existence.

* * *

Donatello, bien qu'ignorer par sa famille au point que ses parents ignorent son âge, découvre la lecture et rencontre indirectement des personnes qui vont changer sa vie. Avez-vous remarquer qui c'était?


	3. Chapitre 2: Intelligence et Punitions

Chapitre 2 : Intelligence et Punitions

* * *

Un soir, le père Wormwood rentra chez lui tout content, un papier à la main. Ouvrant joyeusement la porte, il s'exclama :

« J'suis génial ! J'suis incroyable ! Michael ! Crayon et papier ! Dans la cuisine ! »

Son fils, qui regardait la télé, se leva et prit les affaires que son père lui avait demandées. Le père entra dans la cuisine en souriant. Son épouse arriva aussitôt, toute souriante.

« On a vendu plein de voitures aujourd'hui, mon chouchou ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant une bière.

Et comment ! souri-t-il en l'embrassant et en prenant sa boisson.

Alors j'peux m'acheter ma nouvelle télé ?

Mais ouais ! Hé ! Fiston ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers son ainé. Un de ces jours, il te faudra gagner ta vie ! Je vais t'apprendre les ficelles du métier, mon grand ! Assis-toi et écrit ça ! »

Sur ce, Michael s'installa sur une chaise et posa son papier sur la table et prépara son crayon pour écrire. Ils remarquèrent à peine Donatello, assis plus loin et plongé dans sa lecture. Le père déplia son papier, ce qui attira l'attention de Donatello qui, sans délaisser son livre, écouta attentivement.

« Bon ! La première voiture que ton génie de père a vendue coutait 320 dollars ! Je l'ai vendue, tiens-toi bien, la coquette somme de 11058 dollars ! déclara le père, faisant sourire son épouse, alors que Michael copie attentivement. La seconde m'a couté 512 dollars ! Je l'ai vendue pour 2269 dollars ! La troisième…

Hé papa ! Tu vas trop vite ! se plaint Michael, qui peine à suivre son père fou de joie.

Ecris, j'te dis ! grogna-t-il avant de continuer, sans remarquer l'attention de Donatello. La troisième a couté 68 dollars ! Je l'ai revendue 999 dollars ! Quant à la quatrième, je l'avais payé 1100 dollars et je l'ai vendue 7839 dollars ! Ouais, un bon gros paquet de pognon !

Oh mon chéri ! C'est génial ! s'extasia son épouse.

Quel a été mon bénef aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il à son fils ainé.

Tu peux répéter le dernier ? demanda Michael lorsque…

10265 dollars. » répondit calmement Donatello en tournant la page de son livre.

Cette déclaration étonna toute la famille. Ils se tournèrent vers le jeune garçon qui continu de lire tranquillement. Sentant les regards sur lui, il leva les yeux et vit leurs regards.

« Vérifiez si vous ne me croyez pas ! » dit-il calmement.

Reprenant son papier, le père, la mère et Michael regardèrent le nombre écrit en bas. Ils pâlirent en voyant que c'était le nombre exact qu'a donné Donatello. Son père, furieux, froissa le papier et grogna :

« T'es qu'un tricheur ! T'as vu le papier !

Je suis trop loin pour le lire et je lisais mon livre ! Je n'ai pas vu ton papier ! »

Le père se redressa et fixa son fils adoptif.

« Tu essaie de jouer au malin avec moi ? grogna-t-il en s'approchant de lui. Si tu joues au malin avec moi, jeune homme, tu seras puni !

Puni pour avoir donné la bonne réponse ? Puni parce que je suis malin ? demanda Donatello en redressant ses lunettes et fixant son père.

Toi, tu prends un malin plaisir à me contrarier ! Quand une personne est méchante, elle mérite qu'on lui donne une leçon !

Une personne ? s'étonna Donatello.

Allez ! Lève-toi ! » grogna-t-il en entrainant son fils dans sa chambre.

Harry Wormwood venait bien malgré lui de donner à son fils son premier conseil vraiment utile. Il avait voulu dire : quand un enfant est méchant… mais il avait dit : quand une personne est méchante. Il avait ainsi donné une idée révolutionnaire : les enfants peuvent punir leurs parents ! Uniquement quand ils le méritent, bien sûr ! Et cela ravi secrètement Donatello.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors que toute la maison dormait encore, Donatello se glissa dans la chambre de ses parents. Après un rapide regard au réveille-matin, il se dirigea vers discrètement vers le miroir avec tous les produits de beauté de sa mère et les lotions de son père. Il resta pensif quelques minutes, puis attrapa (sans difficulté grâce à sa grande taille) la bouteille de lotion pour cheveux de son père. Cherchant par quoi remplacer le produit, il observa toutes les étagères et trouva une bouteille de produit déteignant, celle que sa mère utilisait pour teindre ses cheveux en blonds. Il vida le contenu de la lotion dans le lavabo, puis la remplie du produit.

Alors qu'il venait de terminer de refermer la bouteille, le réveille-matin se mit à sonner, réveillant son père. Vite, Donatello remit les flacons à leur place puis se cacha en silence dans l'armoire. Il remercia silencieusement les livres qu'il avait lus sur le ninjutsu. Une fois son père dans la salle de bain, Donatello sortit de l'armoire en rampant et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre… lorsque sa mère se redressa. Figé, Donatello resta sans bougé… puis souffla de soulagement en voyant que sa mère portant des cache-œil pour dormir. Vite, il sortit avant qu'elle ne remarqua sa présence.

* * *

Plus tard, quand le père Wormwood appliqua sa lotion sur ses cheveux, il appela :

« Michael ! Viens dans ma chambre !

Quoi ? grogna le fils, encore en pyjama.

Mon fils, aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour ! Ce matin, je t'emmène au garage ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?

J'en sais rien ! Et toi, t'en dit quoi ?

90% du succès, c'est le look ! Les gens ne m'achètent pas une bagnole ! Il m'achète moi ! Et si je mets un point d'honneur à soigner mon look, c'est pour ça ! Cheveux gominés, rasé de près, costume classe ! File ! Ça va être une journée très enrichissante, petit ! »

Son fils quitta alors la chambre, laissant son père appliqué la lotion sur ses cheveux, sans savoir que Donatello y a touché.

* * *

Donatello récupéra ses gaufres toastées et les déposa dans son assiette. Son frère prit des cookies et alla s'assoir à table. Alors qu'il va s'asseoir à son tour, Donatello vérifia rapidement l'arrivée du paternel puis courut s'asseoir en entendant son père qui chantonne. Tout content, le père entra dans la cuisine.

« Prêt, mon fils ? L'héritier du trône ! Aujourd'hui, on entube le client ! »

Michael et Donatello se tournèrent vers lui… causant le sourire discret du cadet, et l'étonnement complet de l'ainé qui lâcha le cookie qu'il avait en main. Le fait que les cheveux noirs de son père soient déteints et proche du blond l'étonnèrent.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? grogna le père, devant ce regard. Hé chouquette ! Où est mon petit-déj ? demanda-t-il à sa femme, sans remarquer le sourire contenu de Donatello qui mange ses gaufres.

Il arrive, minouché chérie ! » déclara-t-elle en se retournant.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit les cheveux déteints de son mari, elle hurla et fit tomber le petit-déjeuner sur le sol. Donatello se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire. Il mangea tranquillement ses gaufres sans qu'on remarque son sourire amusé. Zinnia demanda à son époux, étonné :

« Mon roudoudou ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? »

Donatello prit une nouvelle bouchée de ses gaufres pour cacher son sourire. Le père ne comprit pas bien ce que son épouse voulut dire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Inquiet, il courut se regarder dans le miroir de l'entrée. Michael et sa mère le suivirent du regard. Lorsqu'il vit l'état de ses cheveux, il hurla et s'évanouit. Donatello eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire. Afin de cacher son rire, il prit son verre de jus d'orange et bu en riant discrètement.

* * *

Afin de cacher l'état de ses cheveux, Harry Wormwood enfila un chapeau puis lui et ses deux fils se rendirent au garage du père. Ils emmenaient avec eux des pièces que le père utilisait pour modifier ses voitures.

Les trafics louches, tels que l'achat de pièces détachées volées, ne restent jamais longtemps secrets. Surtout quand le FBI s'en mêle ! Sans qu'il le sache, le père Wormwood était surveillé par deux agents du FBI qui observaient tous ses faits et gestes. Ce matin-là, lorsqu'il partit avec ses fils, il ne remarqua pas les agents dans leurs voitures et partit sans se soucier de rien.

Il conduisit ses fils dans son garage, où les voitures qu'il retapait étaient vendues très chers ! Dès qu'il arriva avec ses fils, il entra dans le garage et dit à Michael :

« Mon fils, un jour, tout ceci t'appartiendra !

Ça ? s'étonna le garçon en voyant le tas de ferrailles qui encombrait le garage.

Ouais ! dit-il en les faisant avancer dans le garage. Tu vois cette épave ? Je l'ai payé 100 dollars. Elle a 190000 kilomètres au compteur, la boite de vitesse est naze et les pare-chocs se font la malle. Qu'est-ce que je vais en faire ? demanda-t-il en regardant les deux garçons. **LA VENDRE !** » dit-il en en ajoutant deux zéro au 100 dollars écrit sur le pare-brise.

Il prit les pare-chocs abimés et de la colle extra forte.

« Pour bien faire, il faudrait souder ces pare-chocs mais ça nécessite du temps, de bons outils et du pognon ! expliqua-t-il en badigeonnant les pare-chocs de colle. Alors, à la place, on utilise de la super super glue ! Allez s'y ! Allez le mettre en place ! »

Donatello et Michael obéirent et mirent le pare-chocs sur la voiture.

« Ça va pas tomber ? demanda l'ainé en se tournant vers son père.

Bien sûr que si.

Ce n'est pas dangereux ? s'inquiéta Donatello.

Pas pour moi ! D'accord ? grogna-t-il. Maintenant, la boite de vitesse ! »

Fourrant un entonnoir dans la boite de vitesse, il ajouta de la sciure en expliquant :

« La sciure aide à passer les vitesses et ça fait gentiment ronronner le moteur… sur quelques kilomètres.

Mais papa, c'est de la triche ! s'indigna Donatello.

Bien sûr que c'est de la triche ! On devient pas riche en étant honnête. » répliqua-t-il.

Après avoir fini avec la boite de vitesse, il s'attaqua au compteur.

« Y'a une vingtaine d'années, on faisait défiler les chiffres à la main. Mais… tiens-moi mon chapeau, Michael ! dit-il en tendant son chapeau à son fils qui le pose sur le plan de travail. Les flics adorent tester le génie du biznessman américain ! dit-il en connectant un câble relié à une perceuse au compteur. Il y a deux sens de rotation. Tu la fais tourner dans le bon sens, ça fait défiler à l'envers. Regarde bien le compteur ! »

En quelques tours, le compteur semblait avoir beaucoup moins de kilomètres.

« Trop cool ! s'exclama Michael.

Tu vois ? sourit le père.

Papa, tu es un escroc ! s'indigna Donatello.

Quoi ? s'étonna son père en stoppant ce qu'il faisait.

C'est illégal tout ça ! »

Furieux, le père donna le bricolage à Michael qui s'amusa à faire baisser les chiffres. Il se rapprocha de son fils adoptif, et grogna :

« Tu gagnes du pognon ? T'as un boulot ?

Non ! Mais les gens ont besoin d'une bonne voiture ! s'indigna le petit garçon. Vends-leur des voitures en bon état !

Ecoute-moi, monsieur je-sais-tout ! Je suis malin, tu es bête ! Je suis grand, tu es petit ! J'ai raison, tu as tort ! Et c'est comme ça et t'y peux rien ! »

Furieux, il retourna à son boulot, laissant Donatello figé sur place. Le jeune garçon se sentait mal. C'était injuste ! Son père était un escroc ! Respirant pour se calmer, il observa les pièces mécaniques autour de lui. En plus des livres, les machines et les inventions le fascinaient et il réparait toujours les objets électriques et ménagers de la maison. Soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur le chapeau de son père et le pot de super super glue posé à côté. Il resta pensif quelques instants à observer les deux objets.

Alors que le père trafiquait la voiture, un klaxon retentit soudain et la mère Wormwood se gara en catastrophe en hurlant, folle de joie :

« Harry ! Harry ! J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! **J'ai décroché le double-bingo** ! Venez tous ! Je vous invite tous au Per Se!

Fais-moi voir l'argent ! s'exclama Harry Wormwood en s'approchant de sa femme. Double-bingo, hein ?

Oh mon dieu ! Tes cheveux, c'est affreux ! Pourvu qu'on te laisse entrer. s'inquiéta son épouse.

Laisse ça et t'inquiète pas ! rumina-t-il.

Ton chapeau, papa ! » cria Donatello en courant rejoindre sa famille, le chapeau de son père en main et un léger sourire sur le visage.

Le père Wormwood attrapa son couvre-chef des mains de son cadet et le planta sur sa tête. Tout en montant dans la voiture, Donatello se retient de rire. Sa famille pensait qu'il s'était amusé ou qu'il était heureux pour sa mère. Cependant si, au lieu de s'occuper de combien sa femme avait gagné, le père aurait regardé dans son atelier, il aurait trouvé le pot de colle extra forte ouvert et le pinceau dégoulinant de colle abandonné sur l'établi, indiquant pour ceux qui l'avait vu que Donatello avait prévu une nouvelle punition pour son père.

* * *

Le Per Se est un restaurant très chic de New York. Seuls les '_'pétés de tunes''_ comme dirait le père Wormwood pouvaient prendre plaisir à s'y rendre et profiter de la nourriture. Lorsqu'ils furent garés devant le restaurant, Zinnia déclara :

« Parfois, je trouve ça sympa de sortir! Tu ne nous emmène jamais nulle part, Harry !

Mais si, je te sors ! s'indigna son mari. Je t'ai emmené chez Flipper, près de la pizzeria !

Alors là, ça ne me dit rien du tout ! répondit-elle en se remaquillant.

Le resto de poissons où t'avais trouvé un peigne dans la bouillabaisse ! Et les gosses étaient à la pizzeria, à côté ! expliqua-t-il.

Oh oui ! J'adore ce resto ! Et la pizzeria est géniale pour y larguer les marmots ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'ils entraient dans le restaurant.

Le restaurant était grand et très chic. Un garçon de table les accueillit et les conduisit à une table. Tout en suivant ses parents, Donatello observait la décoration du bâtiment. Alors qu'ils avançaient, souriants, la mère Wormwood dit :

« Harry ! Enlève ton chapeau ! »

S'exécutant, le père tenta d'enlever son couvre-chef… en vain ! Donatello avait couvert les bords de colle et ceux-ci étaient collés à la tête de son père. C'était sa punition pour être un escroc.

« Je peux pas. s'étonna-t-il.

On retire son chapeau dans un resto classe, mon chéri ! déclara son épouse en souriant aux gens autour d'elle.

Je peux pas l'enlever. continua-t-il de s'étonner alors que Donatello et Michael s'installaient déjà à la table.

Je t'assure que personne ne fera attention à tes tifs ! » grogna-t-elle en se retournant vers son mari pour l'aider.

Mais lorsqu'elle tenta à son tour de retirer le chapeau, elle eut le même échec.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce chapeau ? s'énerva-t-elle.

J'arrive pas à l'enlever ! s'indigna son mari.

Attends, je vais te l'enlever, ça va pas trainer ! »

Tirant sur le chapeau, Zinnia tenta de l'arracher de la tête de son époux. Donatello observait la scène avec un petit sourire. L'attrapeur attrapé, pensait-il en voyant ses parents passés pour des idiots en essayant d'enlever le chapeau collé. Les gens autour d'eux observaient la scène, étonnés. Pourquoi cet homme n'enlevait pas son chapeau ? Pourquoi sa femme devait l'aider ? Tout semblait si ridicule que les rares enfants présents souriaient et se moquaient de ces gens ridicules.

« Oh mon chéri ! Ta tête a sérieusement gonflée ! s'exclama la mère Wormwood en continuant à tirer sur le chapeau.

Aïe ! Mais tu m'arrache la peau ! cria son époux.

Arrête donc de faire le gosse ! Ça suffit ! s'énerva-t-elle en tirant sur le couvre-chef.

C'est soudé à mes cheveux !

Comment ça soudé à tes cheveux ? Ça va pas la tête ! Tu te fiches de moi ! Donne-moi ce chapeau ! »

Michael grimaçait en voyant son père et sa mère s'énerver sur ce chapeau qui semble collé. Donatello souriait discrètement et retenait des rires. Les gens se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Ce n'était pas normal. Zinnia s'énerva tellement sur le chapeau qu'elle en arracha les bords et partit en arrière, pour tomber sur une table voisine. Harry, lui, partit également en arrière et tomba sur des gens sous le regard amusé de Donatello. En se relevant, il percuta un serveur qui fit voler en l'air les menus qu'il tenait et le père Wormwood tomba en avant, sur le chariot à dessert. Les différentes pâtisseries volèrent en l'air et l'un des menus frappa une fourchette qui décolla à son tour. Un gâteau avec de la crème chantilly et des fruits rouges tomba intact juste devant Donatello et la fourchette se planta dedans, comme une invitation à le manger. Un autre gâteau, à la crème, s'écrasa devant Michael, éclaboussant l'ainé des fils Wormwood et les tables derrière lui de crème. Zinnia se releva de sa chute, toute décoiffée, Harry était tombé la tête la première dans une tarte à la chantilly, et Michael était couvert de crème. En face de lui, bien tranquillement, Donatello mangeait le gâteau qui était tombé devant lui, un sourire sur les lèvres, tant parce que le dessert était bon que par la punition qui était au départ pour son père avait puni toute sa famille. Un rire clair attira l'attention du jeune garçon. Seule à une table, une petite fille aux cheveux noirs en kimono de soie noire le regardait avec ses grands yeux bridés bruns. Sur ses yeux, il y avait du maquillage rouge qui rappelait vaguement des flammes. Donatello avait lu que certaines familles japonaises faisaient ces marques pour indiquer à quel clan appartenait l'enfant. Elle devait être japonaise. Elle tentait de rire discrètement comme pour ne pas ridiculiser davantage la famille. Lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard de Donatello sur elle, elle tenta de cacher son rire derrière sa main mais son sourire est tellement grand qu'elle n'y parvient pas. Donatello lui échangea un sourire, signe que ce n'était pas important si elle se moquait. Un serveur arriva et lui demanda :

« Mademoiselle Karai désire-t-elle autre chose ?

Non merci ! sourit-elle en se levant. J'ai eu un bon repas. Et j'ai même eu droit à un divertissement !

Vous m'en voyez ravis, Mademoiselle ! »

La mystérieuse Karai s'éloigna avec une escorte de quatre ninjas. Donatello la regarda partir en mangeant son dessert. Indirectement, il sentait que cette rencontre allait changer sa vie.

* * *

Rentrés chez eux après la honte qu'ils ont eue au Per Se, les Wormwood se sont plantés devant la télé. Armée de ciseaux, Zinnia entreprit d'enlever le chapeau collé de son mari. Celui-ci était furieux.

« Je ne permettrais pas qu'on me ridiculise ! hurla-t-il. J'exige le respect et j'le veux maintenant !

Je comprends toujours pas comment t'as fait pour te coller ce machin sur la tête. déclara son épouse en coupant les cheveux collés. Je sais ! Tu me dis que c'est pas vrai mais c'est évident que tu l'as collé.

Je n'ai rien collé sur ma tête ! Compris !? Cette saleté s'est rétrécie et le tissu s'est soudé à mon crâne ! »

Assis dans un fauteuil, un livre devant lui, Donatello observa discrètement la scène en souriant, fier de son petit effet. Il se retenait de rire car cela pourrait lui causer des problèmes. Pour empêcher de rire, il se plongea dans sa lecture. Enfin, Zinnia Wormwood parvient à arracher le chapeau de la tête de son mari. Des bouts de tissus sont restés collés sur son crâne et une partie des cheveux est restée collés dans le chapeau. Il avait l'air ridicule.

« Oh mon dieu ! Quelle horreur ! » ricana son épouse devant la tête qu'il avait.

Se regardant dans un miroir, le père Wormwood pâlit d'horreur. Il était défiguré ! Donatello le regarda en souriant mais personne ne remarqua ce sourire moqueur sur son visage. Redressant ses lunettes, il se replongea dans sa lecture. Furieux, le père déclara :

« A partir de maintenant, cette famille fera exactement ce que je dirais, où je le dirais et quand je le dirais !

Ton chapeau, Harry. dit sa femme, en espérant le calmer.

Donne-moi ce truc ! dit-il en l'arrachant des mains de sa femme pour le jeter au sol. Et pour l'instant, on est en train de dîner et de regarder la télé ! »

Ramenant un plateau avec une pizza devant lui, Harry Wormwood alluma la télé. Zinnia et Michael avaient également leur plateau repas devant eux et regardaient le petit écran. Il passait un jeu télé qui consistait à enduire quelqu'un de colle et à le placer dans une soufflerie avec des billets de banques. Le montant total des billets collés sur lui pendant le temps impartis sera gagné. Pour mieux voir, Michael éteignit la lumière. Seul Donatello resta dans son coin, sur le fauteuil avec sa lampe allumée, en train de lire. Après quelques minutes, le père Wormwood se tourna vers son jeune fils pour le trouver plongé dans son livre, complètement inconscient du monde qui l'entoure. Furieux et prenant cela pour une révolte silencieuse, il bouscula son plateau, se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers son fils. Plus le temps passait, plus il regrettait d'avoir accepté de garder ce marmot tombé de dieu ne sait où pour seulement 10000 dollars ! Donatello n'avait jamais été mis au courant. Pour lui, il était un Wormwood ! Différent des autres mais un Wormwood. Le père resta planté quelques secondes, avant que Donatello ne remarque sa présence.

« Salut, papa. dit-il simplement.

Est-ce que tu fais partit de la famille ? » demanda son père.

Donatello resta muet, ne comprenant pas bien la question. Son père finit par s'impatienter.

« Allô ! Est-ce que tu fais partit de la famille ? grogna-t-il en éteignant la lumière, ne laissant comme visibilité que la lumière venant du poste télé. Le dîner, c'est un repas qui se prend en famille ! Et c'est quoi, ce torchon que tu lis ?

Arrête ! Ce n'est pas un torchon ! C'est très joli. Ça s'appelle _Moby Dick_ et c'est de Herman Melville ! »

Son père se figea. Comme s'il tombait du ciel ou comme s'il était une poule qui trouvait un peigne.

« Moby quoi ? s'étonna-t-il en arrachant le livre des mains de son fils. Dégueulas ! Connerie ! Saloperie ! grogna-t-il en arrachant une à une les pages du livre sous le regard effrayé de Donatello.

Non ! Arrête ! Ce n'est pas à moi ! Je l'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque ! s'affola-t-il.

Ce n'est qu'un tas de saloperie ! hurla son père en jetant le livre détruit sur le sol. J'en ai marre que tu lises ! T'es un Wormwood ! Et il est temps que tu te conduises comme tel ! Assieds-toi bien et regarde la télé ! »

Sur ce, il attrapa violement la tête du jeune garçon et le força à regarder l'écran et le jeu télé qui s'y déroule. Toute sa famille, son père, sa mère et son frère, riaient en voyant les billets voler et se coller sur le candidat qui sourit niaisement. Tout ce cirque énerve Donatello. Bouleversé par la perte de son livre et agacé par son père qui le forçait à regarder ce jeu qui l'exaspérait, il serra les poings et, malgré lui, fixa l'écran. La colère sembla montée en lui comme la pression dans une cocotte-minute. Tout sembla monté dans ses yeux et, si sa famille l'avait regardé, ils auraient remarqué les sortes d'étincelles qui apparurent dans ses yeux rouge-bruns. Et à cet instant, la télé explosa, faisant hurler sa mère et le faisant sursauter. Maintenant dans le noir complet, le père ralluma la lumière.

« Je n'ai rien fait. se défendit Donatello.

Bien sûr que t'as rien fait, petit poison ! grommela son père.

Je t'avais dit que c'était un poste rabais ! déclara la mère Wormwood.

C'était pas un rabais ! C'était de la pacotille ou un poste volé ! Michael, rallume !

Oh la galère. » gémit le jeune garçon.

Alors que sa famille observait le poste détruit, Donatello resta pensif sur son siège. Etait-ce de la magie ou une coïncidence ? Il n'en savait rien. Il parait que les humains n'utilisent qu'une infime partie de leur cerveau. Donatello aurait pu ne jamais découvrir les pouvoirs de son esprit, sans les évènements qui se produisirent dès le lendemain… grâce à la petite fille du restaurant.

* * *

Dans une grande demeure qui ressemblait à un manoir, la petite fille du Per Se, Karai, entra dans un bureau où une silhouette inquiétante était assise. C'était visiblement un homme très fort et carré.

« As-tu passé une bonne soirée, Karai ? demanda-t-il à celle qui n'est autre que… sa fille !

Très bien, père ! Je me suis bien amusée !

Tu n'as donc pas été au restaurant comme d'habitude ?

Oui mais il y avait quelque chose de différent ! Une famille que je n'avais jamais vue. Ils ne doivent pas avoir les moyens de venir car vu leurs vêtements, ce sont des gens modestes.

Et pourquoi t'ont fait-ils rire ?

C'était hilarant, père ! Le paternel de cette famille avait le chapeau collé sur la tête. Son épouse tentait de le lui enlever mais ils ont juste réussit à bousculer une table et à envoyer des desserts s'écraser sur le sol. Il y avait un petit garçon avec eux, qui lui doit avoir plus de chance. Il a eu un dessert qui lui est tombé intact devant le nez et l'a mangé tranquillement sans se soucier de sa famille. C'était tellement drôle !

Sais-tu qui est cette famille ? demanda la silhouette sombre.

Je crois avoir entendu leur nom. C'était… les Wormwood, je crois… »

L'homme dans l'ombre serra les poings et grogna.

« Monte dans ta chambre, Karai ! »

Effrayée, la fillette sortit sans demandé son reste. L'homme grogna, furieux, comme si quelque chose de son passé ressurgissait. D'une voix froide et menaçante, il grogna :

« Les Wormwood… »

* * *

Découverte de l'intelligence de Donnie et Punitions pour le père Wormwood!^^ Et apparition de deux personnages importants: Karai et son père!

Je me suis renseigné. Le Per Se est vraiment un resto chic de New York et coute apparemment très cher. Le nom de ce resto est donc vrai à 100%!


	4. Chapitre 3: l'école de Ninjas

Chapitre 3 : l'école de Ninjas

* * *

Le lendemain, dans le garage du père Wormwood, une silhouette menaçante entra. Le père la reconnue : c'était celui qui leur avait proposé de garder le bébé qu'était Donatello. Ce n'était pas lui qui leur avait amené le bébé quand ils eurent acceptés, mais il l'avait rencontré avant. D'un ton sévère, il dit :

« Il me faut une voiture ! Pas cher mais fiable ! Et pour me satisfaire !

Je peux vous combler, seigneur ! Bienvenue chez Wormwood Moteur ! Harry Wormwood, directeur, fondateur, etc…

Oroku Saki, directeur de l'école primaire des Ninjas du Clan des Foot ! » dit l'homme en serrant la main du père Wormwood.

Le père grimaça lorsque l'homme lui serra la main car il portait comme de longues griffes tranchantes.

« Directeur d'école ? Je vous voyais plutôt mafieux !

J'ai plusieurs facettes ! Mais je vous mets en garde ! Je veux une voiture aussi efficace que le Clan que je commande !

Ah oui ? Bon bah je…

Mon école de ninja est un modèle de discipline ! Qui déteste bien, châtie bien ! Tel est ma devise et celle de mes ninjas !

Extra comme devise !

Vous avez des enfants, n'est-ce pas ?

Ouais ! J'ai mon fils Michael… et le moufflet que vous nous avez confié, Donatello ! Une vraie erreur ce gosse !

Tous les moutards sont des erreurs même si certains font de grands ninjas ! La seule qui soit une vraie bénédiction est ma Karai ! Une adulte dans un petit corps ! J'ai toujours été ninja ! Je n'ai jamais été enfant en tant que tel ! Je me le refusais !

Vu que vous êtes éducateur, je vous ferrais un super prix !

Vous avez intérêt car si vous me décevez, vous pourriez craindre pour votre vie.

On va s'entendre, comme la fois précédente ! »

Le père Wormwood vendit donc une voiture à ce directeur d'école ninjas. Il savait qu'il risquait gros… mais il pouvait jouer un pion de sécurité en utilisant Donatello.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, le père Wormwood fonça dans la chambre de Donatello. Assis sur le sol, il bricolait après le mixeur lorsque son père entra en grognant :

« Hé toi ! Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec le mixeur ?

Je le répare.

Tu le répare ? Depuis quand t'es mécano, toi ?

Si tu observais, tu verrais que je répare tous les objets cassés pour t'éviter d'en racheter. Je m'y connais en robotique ! J'ai lu plein de livres dessus !

Oh toi et tes bouquins ! grommela-t-il en s'apprêtant à sortir lorsque… Ah zut ! Avec ton mixeur, tu m'as fait oublier ce que je venais faire ! Tu vas aller à l'école !

**C'est vrai !?** s'émerveilla Donatello en lâchant le mixeur.

Demain, à la première heure ! Une école de ninjas !

**De ninjas !? Je vais apprendre tout ce qu'un ninja doit savoir !? Je vais apprendre le ninjutsu !? **s'extasia Donatello.

Ouais, peut-être… j'ai pas vérifié le programme scolaire.

**Oh merci !** hurla Donatello, fou de joie en serrant son père dans ses bras.

Ouais ouais ! Bon ça va ! grommela-t-il en repoussant son fils. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu recevras une solide éducation, là-bas ! »

Sur ce, le père ferma la porte, laissant Donatello seul dans sa chambre. Le jeune garçon fou de joie hurla en sautant partout, bondit sur son lit et attrapa un livre sur la langue japonaise et le ninjutsu. Le Lendemain, il intégrerait une école de ninjas !

* * *

Donatello rêvait depuis toujours d'aller à l'école car il adorait apprendre. Mais aller dans une école de ninjas était dix fois mieux pour lui ! C'était l'école mais en mieux ! Et il y apprendrait le ninjutsu qu'il tentait d'apprendre à travers ses livres en plus de l'éducation normale. Il essayait de s'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait sa nouvelle école : il se figura un joli bâtiment entouré d'arbres, de fleurs, peut-être de balançoires pour les plus jeunes et avec de grands terrains pour jouer ou lire. Lorsque son père le déposa devant le bâtiment, Donatello partit en courant joyeusement, sac de livres sur le dos. Ne sachant pas quoi prendre pour l'art du ninja, il espérait qu'ils prêtaient les accessoires. Lorsqu'il arriva, il y avait effectivement un bâtiment (bien que sombre et peut rassurant) et des enfants entre 6 et 12ans. Les ninjas plus âgés ne devaient pas apprendre ici. Mais en dépit de l'aspect extérieur de l'école de Ninjas du Clan des Foot, il était heureux d'y être. Après tout, mieux vaut n'importe quelle école que pas d'école du tout ! Il se faufila dans la cour parmi les élèves qui jouaient ou s'entrainaient. Il les observa en souriant… puis la porte du bâtiment s'ouvrit.

Un homme en armure de samouraï, au visage caché qui laissait apparaitre des yeux cruels et aux avant-bras armés de longues griffes tranchantes et luisantes en sortit dans un bruit de tonnerre dû au bruit des lourds pas de sa lourde armure. A sa vue, les enfants arrêtèrent de jouer et tout se figèrent, effrayés. Certains même couraient se cacher. L'homme observa les enfants d'un air froid puis descendit dans la cour. Les enfants s'écartaient devant lui. Parfois, il grognait : « Toi, tu seras de corvée ! » sans raison apparente. Donatello l'observa, médusé. Son cœur battait de peur, ses jambes tremblaient et ses dents claquaient presque… mais il évitait de faire du bruit. En passant devant un élève de petite taille, l'homme le menaça de ses griffes.

« Tu es trop petit ! Grandis plus vite ! »

Effrayé, Donatello courut se cacher dans un coin, dans un renfoncement dans le mur. Il eut tellement peur qu'il ne vit pas l'enfant derrière lui et lui rentra dedans.

« Hé ! gronda le petit, un garçonnet aux cheveux roux légèrement ondulés et aux grands yeux bleu océan qui portait un sweet-shirt blanc et orange, un short brun et des baskets vertes.

Oh pardon ! s'excusa Donatello en se retournant vers le petit qui semblait avoir un an de moins que lui.

Non, ce n'est rien ! On est beaucoup mieux ici, dans cette planque, que dehors. répondit le gamin en souriant d'un sourire encadré par ses tâches de rousseurs.

Est-ce que c'est mon instituteur ?

Non, ça c'est le directeur, Oroku Saki, mais tous les élèves l'appellent Shredder !

Shredder ?

C'est moi qui aie trouvé ce surnom ! C'est cool, hein ?

Mikey ! On t'a déjà dit de ne pas te planquer là ! »

Deux garçons de 7 et 8ans les rejoignirent. L'ainé était un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns très clairs tirant vers le blond peigné convenablement et aux yeux bleu foncé. Il portait un tee-shirt bleu et une veste blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon brun foncé. Le second et celui qui attrapa le dénommé Mikey pour le sortir de la planque avait les cheveux d'un roux foncé proche du rouge coiffé en pics de gel et les yeux d'un vert très clair au regard profond. Il semblait rebelle et indépendant. Un tee-shirt sans manche rouge et un jeans troué prouvait largement cela. Il tira le plus jeune hors de la cachette et son frère en bleu déclara :

« C'est pas des blagues, Mikey ! Le directeur fait crisser ses griffes sur les pierres pour voir si on s'y cache. »

En voyant Donatello, il se redressa.

« Tu es nouveau ici ? demanda-t-il.

Oui… ça se voit tant que ça ?... s'inquiéta le jeune garçon en redressant ses lunettes.

Oui et non ! T'as juste la tête que Mikey avait le premier jour ! ricana le rebelle.

Hé ! s'indigna son petit frère.

Au faites, je m'appelle Donatello !

Michelangelo ! répondit le rouquin en souriant. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Mikey ! C'est plus simple !

Moi, c'est Hamato Léonardo ! Mais mon petite frère Mikey m'a rebaptisé Léo !

Et moi, Raphaël ! grommela le jeune rebelle.

Il joue la brute ! chuchota Michelangelo. Et si tu veux savoir, ses surnoms sont Raph et Raphie !

**NE M'APPELLE PAS RAPHIE !**

D'ailleurs, Donatello c'est bien trop long ! ajouta Mikey en se tournant vers le nouveau. Il te faut un surnom court, cool et spontané… hum… Don ! Ou Donnie !

Ça me va. Mais, rassurez-moi. Il ne se sert pas de ses griffes pour blesser les enfants ? Ce n'est pas vrai.

Non, ça c'est que pour nous effrayé. déclara Raphaël. Ça lui ferait plaisir mais va expliquer ça aux parents après… mais il fait des trucs biens plus atroces !

Par exemple, hier, avec les 3èmes années… commença Léo.

Ce mec en tas de ferrailles passe dans toutes les classes au moins une fois par semaine. expliqua Mikey. Il fait ça pour montrer aux maitres comment s'y prendre avec les apprentis ninjas !

Et hier, un jeune de la 3ème année, Casey Jones, a mangé deux bonbons pendant la classe. reprit Léonardo.

Et il l'a vu ? demande Donatello.

Bien sûr ! Il voit tout ! s'exclama Raph.

Il l'a soulevé à bout de bras, sous le regard effrayé des autres, et il l'a jeté par la fenêtre. conclut Léo.

Casey s'en est sorti ? s'inquiéta Don.

Je dirais plutôt qu'il a survécu ! dit ironiquement Raph.

Le Shredder a fait les jeux olympiques, soi-disant pour s'entrainer à être fort pour devenir ninja : lancer de poids, javelot, lancer de marteau ! énuméra Michelangelo.

Le lancer de marteau, c'est sa spécialité ! ajouta Raph.

Et ça lui prend souvent de prendre les enfants pour en faire des marteaux à lancer ? questionna le nouveau venu.

C'est mieux que d'être enfermé dans l'étouffoir. répondit l'ainé des trois frères.

L'étouffoir ?

Oui ! L'étouffoir !

C'est un grand trou étroit dans le mur derrière une porte ! décrivit le jeune rebelle. Il faut rester debout dans un tuyau humide aux bords tranchants et les parois sont recouvertes de verre cassé et de clous.

Il y met des enfants ? s'affola Donatello.

Raphie y est allé deux fois ! répondit le rouquin. Une fois, il y est resté toute la journée !

Et t'as rien dit à tes parents ?

Notre père ne peut pas s'opposer au Shredder ! répondit Léo.

Pourquoi donc ?

Attention ! Le voilà ! » s'exclama Mikey.

Le Shredder bouscula des enfants et se planta à quelques mètres du petit groupe. Donnie eu peur en voyant le regard froid dans sa direction. Le masque de fer cachait le visage de cet homme, rendant impossible de deviner ses intentions. Ne voyant que son regard glacial, Donatello trembla en l'entendant grogner :

« Ah ! De la chair fraîche ! »

D'un pas rapide et sûr, le monstrueux directeur avança dans leur direction… et bouscula Donatello. Il en avait après une petite rouquine aux grands yeux bleus. Elle était très jolie avec son haut jaune, sa jupe rose et ses collants bleus et ses cheveux roux et soyeux étaient coiffés en deux petites couettes très mignonnes. Donatello la trouvait même très belle. En voyant le directeur devant elle, la petite rouquine trembla de peur et baissa les yeux.

« April O'Neill ! déclara le Shredder, apprenant par la même occasion à Donatello le nom de cette petite beauté.

Oui, Maitre Oroku Saki… répondit-elle timidement.

Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? demanda-t-il en tournant autour de la fillette.

Quoi donc, Maitre Oroku Saki ?

Ces trucs qui pendent le long de tes oreilles !

Des couettes, comme les petites chinoises… »

A cette réponse, l'homme en armure s'arrêta devant elle.

« Dans quelle sorte d'école es-tu, April ?

Une école de ninja, Maitre Oroku Saki…

Et les ninjas sont de quelle nationalité ?

Japonaise, Maitre Oroku Saki…

Alors, as-tu les yeux bridés, April ?

Non, Maitre Oroku Saki…

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a des Chinois dans mon école ? Dans mon clan ?

Ma maman a dit que c'était mignon… se défendit la petite April.

Ta maman ? demanda Shredder en se baissant vers elle. Ta maman est une bêtasse ! Les Chinois n'apprennent pas l'art du ninja ! Ce sont des incultes imbéciles ! Si d'ici demain tu n'as pas coupé ces monstruosités qui déshonorent mon Clan, je le ferais ! menaça-t-il en bousculant les couettes de la fillette avec ses griffes.

Mais… se défendit April.

**Mais !?** s'énerva soudain Shredder.

Je n'ai rien…

**Mais !?** As-tu dit **mais**, April ? »

Tous les enfants suffoquèrent de peur à l'exception de Donatello qui ne comprenait pas. Le petit Mikey se serra contre Donnie et murmura, effrayé :

« Aie aie aie… April, l'erreur fatale !

Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? s'inquiéta Donatello.

Lancer de marteau ! chuchota Raphaël.

Quoi ? s'affola le nouveau.

A tous les coups, ça tombe sur ça ! ajouta Léo.

**Je vais t'apprendre à dire ''mais'' à un maître ninja !** » hurla Oroku Saki en saisissant les couettes de la petite.

A l'horreur de Donatello, le directeur commença à faire tourner la fillette comme un marteau de J.O. en se servant de ses couettes comme d'une accroche. La pauvre April criait de peur et pleurait pendant que l'homme la faisait tourner. Elle avait peur et mal aux cheveux. Donatello resta figé d'horreur et de stupeur devant cette scène hors du commun. Michelangelo se serra contre lui, aillant certainement peur, Léonardo se mâchonnait les lèvres et respirait calmement pour ne pas paniquer et Raphaël fixait le Shredder avec crainte. Après plusieurs tours, l'homme sans cœur lâcha la fillette qui s'envola dans le ciel en hurlant.

« Jolie chandelle ! commenta Raphaël en suivant April du regard.

Superbe lancer. » affirma Léo, avec moins d'enthousiasme.

En hurlant, la petite April vola sur plusieurs mètres, sous le regard effrayé de Donatello et Michelangelo, ainsi que ceux des autres enfants autour d'eux. La fillette se rapprochait dangereusement de la grille qui entoure l'école. Raphaël s'approcha d'un jeune garçon, le fameux Casey Jones, et demanda :

« Tu crois qu'elle passe la grille ?

Elle passera de peu mais ça se pourrait. » répondit le jeune caïd.

Avec peur, les enfants virent April foncer sur les pics de la grille. La rouquine hurla en voyant les pointes dangereuses s'approcher d'elle. Par une chance inouïe, elle passa à quelques centimètres des pointes sans les toucher et passa la grille. Elle atterrit enfin sur le sol mais la force du lancer la fit glisser sur encore quelques mètres dans un parterre de fleurs. D'une main, elle réussit à en cueillir un bouquet. Rassuré de voir la petite saine et sauve, Donatello sourit à Mikey et Léo. Les deux frères se regardaient en souriant. Leur amie a vraiment eu chaud. Se remettant du choc, April se releva, ses fleurs en main et brossa la terre hors de ses vêtements. Pour montrer qu'elle allait bien, elle se retourna vers ses camarades et fit de grands signes de bras. Les enfants l'applaudirent et l'acclamèrent jusqu'à ce que le Shredder hurla :

« **Silence !** Allez tous en classe ou je vous mets tous dans l'étouffoir ! »

Mikey, Léo et Raph coururent récupérer leur sac. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans le bâtiment, Donatello les questionna :

« Min'na! Comment il est, mon sensei ? »

Les trois frères stoppèrent net.

« Tu parles Japonais ? s'étonna Raph.

Quelques mots… j'ai appris grâce à un livre…

Tu es en quelque classe ? demanda Léo.

Première année. »

Les trois frères se regardèrent en souriant.

« Alors t'as rien à craindre ! sourit Raph.

T'es dans ma classe ! sourit Mikey.

Tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! On connait très bien ce sensei ! ajouta Léo.

Ah oui ? s'étonna Donnie. Pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est notre papa ! » répondit en souriant Michelangelo avant de suivre ses frères dans la foule d'élèves qui entraient dans le bâtiment.

* * *

Mais le sensei de Donatello, Hamato Yoshi ou Maitre Splinter pour la majorité de ses élèves, faisait partie de ces gens remarquables qui apprécient chaque enfant pour ce qu'il ou ce qu'elle est. Étant un respectable homme japonais aux cheveux noirs jais, au regard profond mais tendre et au visage calme et admirable, il était dans la vraie signification de cet art admirable qu'était l'art du ninja. Lorsque les enfants entrèrent et qu'il vit l'état des cheveux d'April, il prit soin de coiffer avec douceur les cheveux roux de la fillette et les attacha en une belle queue-de-cheval. Toute souriante, April lui tendit le bouquet de fleurs en disant :

« Je les ai cueillit pour vous, Maitre Splinter ! dit-elle en souriant.

Merci, ma petite April. C'est un geste honorable et adorable. sourit-il en prenant les fleurs colorées. Les enfants, écoutez-moi bien ! déclara-t-il en se redressant et en faisant signe à Donatello se s'approcher. Nous avons une nouvelle recrue aujourd'hui : Donatello Wormwood. Va donc t'asseoir en face de Michelangelo, mon garçon. »

Tout en guidant Donatello vers sa place dans la salle colorée de dessins d'enfants et de belles images, il ajouta :

« Mes chers enfants, vous vous souvenez tous de votre peur lors du premier jour d'école. Il vous faut donc être très gentil avec Donatello afin qu'il se sente à l'aise. Michelangelo, peut-il aller lui chercher un manuel ?

Hai Sensei ! répondit le garçonnet en se redressant avant de partir vers le placard où sont ranger les manuels.

Assieds-toi donc, Donatello ! »

En souriant et rassuré par la gentillesse et la compréhension du sensei, Donatello s'installa juste en face de son nouvel ami qui lui apportait son manuel, lui expliquant rapidement qu'une partie était sur les cours ''intellects'' et que l'autre était sur les cours pratiques. Hamato Yoshi, alias Splinter pour ses élèves, était un instituteur merveilleux et l'ami de tous, toujours prêt à défendre le plus faible… mais sa vie n'était pas aussi simple et rose qu'elle en avait l'air et Donatello le comprit en le voyant arranger les fleurs dans un vase, le regard triste et dans le vague. Il remarqua que Michelangelo semblait partager la mélancolie de son père. Hamato Yoshi et ses trois fils avaient, enfouies au fond d'eux, un terrible secret, et bien qu'il les fasse énormément souffrir, Hamato Yoshi faisait en sorte que ses fils soient heureux et s'arrangeait pour que son travail n'en soit pas infecter. Souriant à son nouvel élève, il posa le vase sur son bureau et déclara d'un ton serein :

« Soit le bienvenu, Donatello ! Tu as bien fait d'arriver aujourd'hui car nous allons réviser tous ce que nous avons vu jusqu'ici, que ce soit de l'ordre de l'intellect ou de la pratique ! Car je vous rappelle qu'un ninja bête est un corps sans âme car il ne peut pas faire les bons choix et prévoir ce que lui réserve son adversaire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Donatello ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne saisis pas tout puisque c'est ton premier jour. Mais si tu connais la réponse, tu n'as qu'à lever la main pour le dire. D'accord ? »

Donatello hocha la tête. Il sentit soudain la main de Mikey tapoté la sienne. Se concentrant sur le garçonnet, il le vit qui souriait et qui se pencha vers lui pour chuchoter :

« Je t'avais dit qu'il était génial !

Michelangelo ! intervient le sensei, faisant sursauter le gamin. Je suis ravi de voir que tu t'es fait un nouvel ami mais j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié de réviser !

J'ai révisé, sensei ! répondit le gamin.

Bien ! Alors, la semaine dernière, nous avons étudié la table du 2 ! Lequel d'entre vous veut la réciter ? »

Tous les enfants, même Donatello et le joyeux petit Michelangelo, levèrent la main avec un grand sourire. En voyant ces enfants ravis devant lui, Hamato Yoshi ne put que sourire.

« C'est parfait ! Récitons-la ensemble dans ce cas ! dit-il en se levant. Voyons… 2 fois 4 ?

8 ! répondirent en chœur les élèves.

Bien ! 2 fois 6 ?

12 !

2 fois 9 ?

18 !

Excellent ! Vous avez tous très bien travaillé ! Bientôt, mes chers enfants, vous pourrez faire n'importe quelle multiplication, que ce soit 2 fois 7…

14 ! répondirent tous les enfants.

Très bien ! Ou que ce soit 13 multiplié par 379 ! plaisanta Splinter, faisant rire les enfants lorsque…

4927 ! » répondit fièrement Donatello.

Mais lorsqu'il vit les regards sidérés des autres enfants, il regretta sa réponse et redressa nerveusement ses lunettes. Hamato Yoshi l'observa, incrédule. Cet enfant de 6 ou 7 ans venait de donner une réponse instantanée à un calcul très complexe… même pour un adulte très qualifié.

« Je te demande pardon ? s'étonna-t-il en fixant le garçonnet.

Je crois que c'est juste… bégaya Donnie en redressant ses lunettes et en faisant une nouvelle fois le calcul dans sa tête. 13 multiplié par 379… 4, 9,2 et 7 ! 4927 ! »

Michelangelo le regarda avec un étonnement indescriptible puis se tourna vers son père et sensei. Hamato Yoshi resta figé quelques instants puis, il saisit une feuille de papier et un crayon. Regardant une dernière fois Donatello, il commença le calcul en silence. Les élèves jonglaient entre le nouveau et leur sensei. Qui était ce garçon pour savoir calculer ça ? Et était-ce juste ? Hamato Yoshi sembla terminé son calcul, resta dubitatif quelques secondes puis leva les yeux vers Donatello.

« C'est exact ! » dit-il.

Les regards se tournèrent tous vers le nouveau venu qui sourit. Michelangelo resta figé puis articula :

« Waouh ! C'est trop… **GENIAL !** »

Donatello rit, gêné et amusé puis retourna son regard vers le sensei. Hamato Yoshi posa ses feuilles et crayons et demanda :

« Donatello, tu sais calculer de grands nombres ?

L'an dernier, j'ai pris un livre sur les mathématiques à la bibliothèque.

On peut apprendre les maths avec un bouquin ? s'émerveilla Mikey. Sensei ! Ça existe des BD sur les maths ? » demanda-t-il, faisant rire tous les élèves.

Hamato Yoshi entendit à peine la réplique de son jeune fils. Regardant son nouvel élève, il demanda :

« Est-ce que tu aimes lire ?

Oh oui ! J'adore la lecture ! Presque plus que le bricolage et les inventions technologiques ! Les sciences sont également très intéressantes mais je crois que la lecture est vraiment mon loisir favori !

Qu'est-ce que tu aimes lire ? questionna Yoshi, avide d'en apprendre plus sur ce petit génie à l'écart entre les dents.

J'aime tous les livres ! Mais ces derniers temps, j'ai lu Darles Chickens… euh Charles Dickens ! Je le lirais tous les jours si je pouvais !

Moi aussi… » s'émerveilla Yoshi.

Lui et Donatello se regardèrent longtemps comme s'ils s'étaient connus il y a longtemps et qu'ils se retrouvaient. Hamato Yoshi prit une grande inspiration et déclara calmement :

« Bien, écoutez-moi, les enfants ! Prenez vos bandanas et vos armes et commencez à revoir les mouvements que nous avons appris. Michelangelo tu aideras Donatello à se trouver un bandana et une arme. Je reviens dans deux petites minutes… »

Sur ses mots et le regard fixé sur Donatello qui observait les enfants sortir des bandanas colorés de leurs sacs et ouvrir un placard rempli d'armes en bois pour s'entrainer, il quitta la salle de classe. A peine le sensei fut-il dehors que Michelangelo se leva et courut vers la bibliothèque. Il en sortit un énorme livre et le porta à Donatello.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

Un livre de conte japonais ! répondit le rouquin. Sensei nous en lit parfois… mais comme c'est en japonais, il doit traduire et on ne peut pas lire nous-même. Tu sais parler japonais ?

Oui. J'ai appris dans un livre.

Tu peux essayer d'en lire un ? S'il te plait ? »

Donatello vit tous les enfants s'approcher de lui en souriant, attendant une réponse positive. Il observa le gros livre puis, en souriant, il l'ouvrit sous les acclamations des autres et choisit un conte.

* * *

Hamato Yoshi courut, impatient, vers le bureau du directeur, Oroku Saki. Dans le bureau, on entendait des bruits d'armes et parfois la voix du directeur qui criait des ''Je t'ai eu !'', ''en plein dans le mille'' ! Yoshi hésita un instant mais l'émerveillement que lui causait Donatello était plus fort. Il frappa à la porte et entendit un fort :

« Entrez ! Entrez donc, qui que vous soyez ! »

Il ouvrit la porte, souriant en pensant au potentiel de son nouvel élève, puis sursauta en voyant un schurriken se planter dans le mur près de sa tête. Oroku Saki, dans sa lourde armure, tenait des armes dans ses mains. Il les posa sur le meuble et dit en regardant le sensei :

« Je t'ai manqué d'un rien ! Je suis content de te voir, Yoshi ! »

Le sensei entra dans le bureau et vit que sur la porte, tels des cibles, des photos d'enfants étaient accrochées et couvertes de déchirures avec des armes tel des sai ou des shurrikens. Au centre, il vit une photo de ses propres enfants : Léonardo, Raphaël et Michelangelo. Se remettant du choc, il fixa Oroku Saki. Le directeur avança dans son bureau, dépassa Yoshi et dit en mimant de lancer une arme :

« C'est l'heure de notre petit tête-à-tête ?

En faites, Masutā Oroku Saki, c'est à propos du petit nouveau de ma classe : Donatello Wormwood.

Wormwood ? demanda-t-il, devenant soudain plus inquiétant.

Oui. Le petit Donatello Wormwood…

Son père a dit que c'était une plaie ! grogna le directeur, cachant l'énervement et la légère inquiétude de sa voix.

Une quoi ? s'indigna Yoshi.

Un furoncle ! Une pustule ! Une plaie infectée et suintante ! énuméra-t-il en faisant luire ses armes.

Oh mais non ! Donatello Wormwood est un jeune garçon très gentil et il est très très brillant ! sourit Yoshi en repensant à l'exploit du jeune garçon.

Un enfant ? Brillant ? se moqua le directeur.

Oui ! Il sait multiplier de grands nombres de tête !

Les calculatrices aussi !

Certes… mais je crois qu'il serait plus épanoui dans une autre classe avec des enfants plus âgés et avancés… comme dans la classe de Léonardo, par exemple.

Ah ! J'en étais sûr ! Il te donne du fil à retordre, ce petit poison ! Alors tu souhaites t'en débarrasser et le donner à un autre sensei !

Oh non ! Ce n'est absolument pas vrai !

Bien sûr ! Tu n'es qu'un fainéant, un bon-à-rien, un lâche ! Écoute-moi bien, Yoshi ! grogna-t-il en sortant ses griffes et en prenant un lourd sabre. La distance que peut parcourir ce sabre dépend uniquement de la force qui lui est donné pour atteindre l'adversaire. Tu entends ? Ce petit salop, soit tu le dresses, soit je l'enferme dans l'étouffoir ! »

Avec une force inouïe, il lança le sabre qui se planta dans la porte de l'étouffoir. Yoshi suffoqua ! La possibilité que son jeune élève puisse finir dans cette abominable pièce l'affolait. Oroku Saki se tourna vers lui et dit d'un air menaçant :

« Tu as compris ?

Oui, Masutā Oroku Saki… dit-il.

Un jour, Yoshi, tu verras que si je fais tout ça, c'est pour ton bien et indirectement pour celui de tes morveux ! Et celui de toutes les autres vermines de leur âge ! »

Sur ce, il chassa Yoshi du bureau, furieux. Le père Wormwood venait de commettre une grave erreur ! En amenant Donatello ici, il apportait un risque énorme dans son plan. Et si Yoshi le reconnaissait, il comprendrait tous et se rebellerait… et Oroku Saki ne voulait pas de ça ! Saisissant tous les shurrikens et sai qu'il possédait, il les lança furieusement sur les photos des enfants sur la porte… et un sai atterrit en plein sur la photo des enfants Hamato.

Pendant ce temps, Hamato Yoshi retourna dans sa classe. Il trouva les enfants assis en cercle autour de Donatello et, avec Michelangelo assis à ses côtés pour voir les images, Donatello lisait. Ce qui l'étonna le plus, c'est que le livre était entièrement en japonais et qu'il le lisait sans difficultés. Il lisait sans problème et avec une assurance qui désorienta Yoshi. Donatello était américain… comment pouvait-il traduire aussi vite et bien le japonais à son jeune âge ? Sans bruit, il les observa jusqu'à ce que Donnie termine le conte.

« Félicitations, Donatello. dit-il en s'approchant du jeune prodige. C'est très bien. Où as-tu appris à lire le japonais ?

Dans un livre sur le ninjutsu que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque.

Bien. Maintenant, peut-être peut-on passer à la pratique ! Prenez vos armes et vos bandanas ! Vite ! »

Les enfants se ruèrent sur leurs affaires. Donatello les observa attentivement. Chacun avait sa couleur préférée en bandana. La petite April, par exemple, avait un bandana jaune, un garçon en avait un vert, une fillette un rose, etc… et chaqu'un avait une arme.

« Michelangelo ! Va donc montrer à Donatello les armes et les bandanas afin qu'il choisisse les siens. »

Mikey, qui portait un bandana orange et des nunchakus à la ceinture, amena Donnie jusqu'à un grand placard remplie d'armes et de bandanas. Le gamin disait les noms d'armes tellement vite que si Donatello n'avait pas lu des livres sur l'art du ninja, il ne comprendrait rien. Il choisit, parmi toutes les armes, une des plus simples : un bâton en bois qu'on appelle un bo ! Voyant l'arme qu'il avait choisir, Yoshi sourit. En plus d'être intelligent, ce garçon était modeste et simple. C'est sans surprise qu'il vit Donatello choisit le bandana mauve. Une fois sa nouvelle recrue prête, il déclara :

« Bien ! Maintenant, voyons les bases du combat ! »

* * *

Enfin Donatello se rend à l'école et rencontre son monstrueux directeur: le Shredder! Il y rencontre aussi la jolie April et les frères Hamato et leur père: Léonardo, Raphaël et Michelangelo et Hamato Yoshi ou Maitre Splinter!^^

Scène mythique et impossible à loper de Matilda: le lancer par les couettes! Déjà que dans le livre, c'est pas mal, mais en film, t'as mal au cœur pour la gosse!

Pour info, voici les traductions des mots japonais:

_Masutā_ signifie _Maitre_

_Sensei_ signifie _Professeur_ (mais ça je suppose que vous le saviez)

_Min'na_ signifie _les gars_


	5. Chapitre 4: rencontre avec les parents

Chapitre 4 : Rencontre avec les parents

* * *

Lorsque Donatello rentra chez lui le soir même, il se sentait heureux ! Même si son directeur était fou, il avait maintenant trois amis géniaux, une amie adorable et très jolie et un sensei sensationnel ! Il allait apprécier l'école. Les entrainements étaient géniaux et il appréciait être avec Mikey. C'était comme un petit frère pour lui. Un adorable bambin qu'il devait protéger lorsque ses frères n'étaient pas là. Et en plus, il était dans la même classe que la jolie April O'Neill. Elle était si jolie avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux roux. C'était la plus belle fille qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Quand il arriva devant chez lui, Donatello aperçu une voiture garée devant chez lui. Celle des agents du FBI. Malgré leur discrétion, il vit tout de suite que c'était des policiers. Sans leur accordé plus d'attention que nécessaire, il rentra chez lui. Sa mère était au téléphone avec une de ses amies.

« Maman ! C'est moi ! cria-t-il en rentrant.

Ah te v'là ! C'était bien l'école ? demanda-t-elle… avant de se replonger dans sa conversation.

L'école, c'était génial ! Le sensei m'a fait faire du travail de troisième année et j'ai trois nouveaux amis trop géniaux ! Ils sont trois frères : Léonardo, Raphaël et Michelangelo ! Mikey est dans ma classe !

Tu vois pas que je passe un coup de fil super important, non ? grogna-t-elle.

C'est toi qui m'a demandé si l'école de ninja c'était bien.

Silence ! grogna-t-elle en se tournant pour ne plus entendre son fils… mais Donatello continua.

L'école c'était génial ! Mais il est complètement fou le directeur, Oroku Saki ! Il a lancé une fille par-dessus la grille par les couettes ! Cette fille, c'est April ! Ma nouvelle amie ! Elle est très gentille et toute douce ! Son père est chercheur ! Et en plus, j'ai le plus merveilleux des senseis ! dit-il en retournant dans sa chambre.

Mes gosses me rendent dingue ! grogna-t-elle au téléphone. Moi, je pense que 6 heures d'école par jour, **c'est pas assez !**

A qui le dis-tu ! » soupira Donatello en quittant le salon pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

* * *

Le soir, toute la famille, sauf Donatello qui était assis dans un coin avec ses devoirs et un livre de japonais, étaient réuni devant la télévision a regardé un match de boxe. Le père avait un produit sur la tête pour réparer ses cheveux abîmés. Ils étaient tellement occupés qu'ils n'entendirent pas une camionnette se garer. A l'intérieur, il y avait Hamato Yoshi et ses trois fils.

« Restez là et soyez sage ! Je vais parler aux parents de Donatello.

Je peux venir, Sensei ? supplia Mikey.

Non, Michelangelo ! Tu restes là !

Mais je veux voir Donnie !

Mais vous êtes inséparable, ma parole ! ricana Raphaël.

Bah, il est plus sympa toi ! Et moins prévisible !

Ecoute, Michelangelo. Je vais voir ses parents et si je vois que ça se passe bien, je vous ferrais signe et vous pourrez venir.

Hai Sensei ! » répondirent les trois fils en chœur.

Hamato Yoshi quitta la voiture et se rendit à la porte des Wormwood. A l'intérieur, devant leur match de boxe, les parents et Michael miment le combat, la mère donnant des coups dans le vide, et le père et le fils en mimant les coups.

« Vlan ! Dans le ventre ! Et vlan ! Dans la figure ! s'extasiait le père… lorsque la sonnette retentit. Ah ! Sauvé par le gong ! » déclara-t-il… avant de se rendre compte que c'est la porte d'entrée.

Lui et son épouse regardèrent la porte puis se regardèrent.

« Des colis à cette heure-ci ? s'étonna-t-il.

Approche voir, que t'es l'air bien ! dit la mère en peignant rapidement les cheveux remplis de produits. Voilà ! Vas-y ! »

Alors que la famille regarda la suite du match, le père Wormwood se rendit à la porte et l'ouvrit. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec Hamato Yoshi. Le sensei lui sourit et dit poliment :

« Bonsoir.

On ne donne pas d'argent, on déteste faire la charité, on n'achète pas de billets de tombola ! Bonsoir ! grogna le père, sans savoir qu'il parle au professeur de Donatello et en s'apprêtant à fermer la porte.

Oh non ! Attendez ! » s'exclama Yoshi en bloquant la porte.

Dans la camionnette, ses fils sursautèrent en voyant le père de leur ami fermé la porte au nez de leur père-sensei.

« Bon bah tu verras pas Donnie ce soir, Mikey ! » répliqua Raph.

Ses frères et lui restèrent les yeux fixés sur leur père qui tenta de s'expliquer au père Wormwood.

« Mr Wormwood, attendez ! Je suis Hamato Yoshi, le sensei de Donatello ! »

Donatello se figea et tourna la tête pour voir son sensei dans l'ouverture de la porte. Donnie tenta d'apercevoir si Mikey ou ses frères étaient là… mais il ne les vit pas. Harry Wormwood observa l'homme comme s'il tombait de la lune.

« Le quoi ?

Le sensei ! C'est un titre japonais ! Le sensei est l'équivalent du professeur en Amérique.

Vous êtes le prof de Donatello ?

Oui, en effet. Son professeur de ninjutsu.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ? grogna-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune garçon aux lunettes. **Oh toi, sale p'tit crapaud ! File dans ta chambre, dent de lapin ! Et dépêche-toi ! Ouste ! **»

Prit de peur, Donatello ferma son cahier et son livre et quitta le salon en courant pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Hamato Yoshi observa la scène, sans comprendre. Comment un garçon aussi gentil pouvait-il être prit pour un trouble-fait ? Une fois Donatello hors du champ de vision de son père, celui-ci se retourna vers le sensei.

« Ecoutez ! Quoi qu'il ait fait, c'est votre problème désormais ! dit-il en commençant à fermer la porte.

Non ! s'indigna Yoshi en bloquant une nouvelle fois la porte. Mais enfin, il n'y a aucun problème avec Donatello !

Alors bonsoir ! On regarde la télé ! » grommela le père en tendant une nouvelle fois de fermer la porte.

Cette fois, le sensei bloqua son pied dans la porte et bouscula le père avec une canne qu'il utilisait parfois comme une arme avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand. Harry Wormwood resta figé devant la magnificence qui émanait du Japonais. Droit et restant calme, il fixa le père de son élève et déclara d'un ton calme :

« Mr Wormwood ! Si pour vous, regarder une émission nulle à la télévision est plus important que votre fils, il valait mieux ne pas avoir d'enfants !

Mais de quoi j'me mêle ! grogna Harry. Vous avez des marmots au moins ?

Oui ! Trois fils ! Trois fils de 5, 7 et 8ans ! Et je suis très fier d'eux ! Alors maintenant, éteignez ce satané poste et écoutez-moi ! Et croyez-moi : l'écoute est la clé de la Sagesse ! »

Harry Wormwood resta quelques minutes à fusiller Yoshi du regard. Qui était ce type en pyjama pour oser lui donner des leçons ? Surtout qu'il voulait parler de Donatello. Finalement, ne voulant pas d'ennuis, il grogna :

« D'accord ! C'est bon ! Entrez qu'on en finisse ! Mais Mme Wormwood va être furieuse ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

Enfin, les trois frères Hamato virent leur père disparaitre dans la maison de leur nouvel ami.

* * *

Hamato Yoshi entra dans le hall en fermant la porte derrière lui et vit dans le salon la mère et le fils ainé qui mimèrent le combat, sans tenir compte de ce qu'il se passe autour d'eux.

« Qui c'est ? demanda Mme Wormwood en restant dans son émission.

Un instit ! Il dit qu'il veut te parler de Donatello ! expliqua le père en attrapant la télécommande et en éteignant la télé.

Mais Harry ! Pourquoi t'as éteint ? Y'avait l'autre qui était au bord du rouleau ! »

Hamato Yoshi entra sereinement dans le salon, s'appuyant sur sa canne. La mère et Michael observèrent, étonnés, cet homme en kimono rouge. Ils ne voyaient ça que dans les films. Discrètement, Donatello avait quitté sa chambre pour observer et écouter ce que dirait son sensei. Finalement, le père grommela :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Donatello est supérieurement intelligent… commença Yoshi.

Ouais, c'est ça ! grogna le père. **Michael !** Passe-moi une bière !

En mathématiques, il est extrêmement doué ! continua le sensei alors que Michael lance une canette de bière à son père. Il lit des ouvrages que moi-même je n'ai…

T'en veux une, le Chintok ? demanda Michael.

Japonais, mon garçon… soupira-t-il. Et non, je te remercie. Des ouvrages que je n'ai lus qu'en cinquième année, lorsque j'étais apprenti ninja ! Il sait même traduire le japonais ! Il a lu et traduit un conte entièrement japonais !

Donatello traduit le japonais mais bien sûr ! gloussa Zinnia.

N'importe quoi ! ricana Harry.

Je pense que si vous lui payez des cours particuliers, il serait prêt à être un ninja de niveau très élevé dans quelques années ! Et s'il souhaite un métier à New York, il pourrait entrer à l'université dans quelques années également. »

La famille Wormwood regarda le sensei comme s'il était fou. Pour eux, Donatello était un imbécile et ce n'était pas un professeur en kimono qui leur dirait le contraire.

« Ecoutez, monsieur casse-pied ! déclara Zinnia en se levant. Ce gosse, ça lui sert à rien de se faire passer pour intelligent ! C'est vrai ! Et c'est pareil pour tout le monde ! Regardez vous et moi ! Vous avez choisi les ninjas et la culture J'ai choisi l'allure ! J'ai une maison coquette, un merveilleux petit mari et vous, vous suez sang et eau pour faire entrer l'alphabet et deux-trois mouvements de gymnastique dans la tête de ces petits morveux ! Vous voulez de Donatello devienne ninja et aille à la faculté ?

Oui… S'il est à l'école de ninjas, il… tenta de s'expliquer Yoshi sous les rires des parents.

La faculté, ce n'est pas pour les têtes vides comme la sienne ! ricana le père Wormwood. Et je n'y suis pas aller, moi ! Autour de moi, personne n'y est allé, dans ce trou à rat ! Ce n'est qu'une bande de hippie et de vendeurs de chiotte minables ! déclara-t-il, choquant Yoshi au-delà du possible.

Il ne faut pas mépriser les gens instruits, Mr Wormwood ! s'indigna le sensei. Si vous tombez malade, votre médecin sera diplômé de la faculté ! Ou si on vous accusait d'avoir vendu une épave, vous prendriez un avocat et lui aussi serait sorti de la faculté !

Une épave, moi ! s'énerva soudain Harry. Qui c'est qui m'accuse ? Vous avez parlé à qui, vous ?

Mais enfin… personne ! » répondit le sensei, sans comprendre.

Le père resta dubitatif quelques instants, à fixer le maitre ninja. Donatello se figea. Sans le savoir, son sensei venait de toucher une corde sensible. Comprenant qu'il ne sert à rien de parler à ces gens, Yoshi soupira :

« Je crains que nous n'arrivions pas à nous entendre n'est-ce pas ? Bien ! Pardonnez-moi d'être passé sans vous prévenir. Je suis désolé. »

Sur ce, Hamato Yoshi se leva et quitta la pièce, remarquant rapidement Donatello dans le couloir. Le garçonnet lui lança un sourire, montrant qu'il appréciait sa visite et sa tentative de mettre ses parents sur le droit chemin.

« C'est à lui qu'on devrait faire un procès ! Il a foutu en l'air notre soirée télé ! grogna Zinnia.

Un peu, ouais ! » ricana le père en rallumant la télé… pour se rendre compte que leur match est fini.

Alors que le père et la mère se disputent, Hamato Yoshi déposa discrètement un livre en japonais sur le meuble. Il lança un regard vers Donatello et sourit.

« Merci beaucoup. murmura-t-il.

A demain à l'école. » répondit Yoshi en souriant, avant de quitter la maison.

Alors que ses parents grognent car ils ne savent pas qui à gagner, Donatello courut récupérer le livre et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Sans attendre, il l'ouvrit… et trouva un papier plié. Curieux, il le déplia et trouva un dessin de lui et de ses nouveaux amis : Léonardo, Raphaël et Michelangelo. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a signé le dessin et écrit tant bien que mal en japonais : _Pour mon meilleur ami !_ Donnie sourit et serra le dessin contre son cœur.

* * *

Les trois frères Hamato attendaient patiemment leur père dans la camionnette. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la maison, ils comprirent qu'il y avait un problème. Une fois dans le véhicule, Mikey demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait, Sensei ?

Ce n'est pas la famille de Donatello.

Quoi ? s'étonnèrent ses fils.

Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait dire ça ? questionne Léonardo.

Lorsqu'un parent parle de ses enfants, même si c'est le pire des voyous, il a une aura spéciale autour de lui. Mr Wormwood n'a pas cette étincelle quand il parle de Donatello. Mme Wormwood non plus. expliqua leur père.

Donnie est donc dans une famille de pourris ? questionna Raphaël.

Raphaël ! Soit poli ! »

Michelangelo écouta son père puis regarda la maison de son ami. Soudain, il vit le rideau d'une fenêtre s'écarter et Donatello apparut à cette fenêtre. Lorsqu'il le vit, Michelangelo se rua sur la vitre en criant :

« **Hé ! C'est Donnie !** »

Avec de grands gestes, il salua son ami. Celui-ci lui sourit et salua en retour. Léo et Raph imitèrent leur petit frère. Leur père salua rapidement son élève puis il démarra et la camionnette s'éloigna dans la rue. Alors que Donatello la regarde s'éloigner, les agents du FBI l'observèrent. L'un d'eux se pencha vers son collègue et demanda :

« C'est qui, ce gosse ?

Je sais pas… il n'apparait pas dans les dossiers administratifs. Officiellement, ils n'ont qu'un gamin. Pas deux. Alors d'où sort celui-là ?

Un enfant non déclaré et caché ?

Non, je ne pense pas… ils le cacheraient plus si c'était ça. Il sort de la maison, va à l'école. C'est comme s'il était leur fils. Il faut découvrir qui est ce gosse et d'où il vient. »

Laissant la famille Wormwood pour la soirée, les agents du FBI retournent à leur QG pour ajouter un nouveau point à leur mission de départ : découvrir qui est vraiment Donatello Wormwood, cet enfant inconnu des administrations.

* * *

Hamato Yoshi a rencontré les Wormwood et comprend que Donatello n'a aucun lien avec eux. Le FBI se pose des questions sur Donnie... que va-t-il arrivé au prochain chapitre?


	6. Chapitre 5: Leatherhead

Chapitre 5 : Leatherhead

* * *

Le lendemain, Donatello se rendit à l'école tranquillement. Arrivé dans la cour, il s'installa sous un arbre et lit tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que deux rouquins arrivent en souriant : Michelangelo et April. La fillette était coiffée d'une jolie queue-de-cheval et souriait gentiment, faisant rougir Donatello.

« Salut Donnie ! dirent-ils en chœur.

Salut.

C'est vrai que Maitre Splinter est venu chez toi, hier soir ? Pour parler à tes parents ? questionna April, curieuse.

Oui. Même si mes parents n'ont absolument rien compris à ce qu'il a dit.

Quand Sensei est revenu dans la camionnette, il était furax ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils se sont dit ? demanda Mikey.

Bah, en faites…

Salut April ! Salut Donnie ! »

Les trois enfants se retournèrent et virent Léonardo et Raphaël qui approchaient.

« Vous parlez de quoi ? De la nouvelle BD que Mikey a trouvée dans les ordures ? se moqua Raph.

Elle était par terre ! Pas dans les ordures ! se défendit le garçonnet.

Non. On parlait de la visite de Maitre Splinter chez Donatello hier soir. répond April.

A mon avis, Sensei était en colère parce que mon père a comparé les gens instruits à une bande hippies et de vendeurs de toilettes. expliqua Donatello.

**QUOI ?** s'étonnèrent ses amis.

Sensei a tenté de dire à mes parents que mon niveau scolaire était très élevé. D'après lui, je pourrais devenir un très grand ninja ou entrer à la faculté dans très peu de temps s'ils me payaient des cours particuliers.

Sérieux ? s'étonna Raph.

Et ils ont dit quoi ? questionna Léo.

Que j'étais une tête trop vide pour ça. Mon père a déclaré qu'il n'y avait jamais été et que ça ne servait à rien ! Et ma mère a comparé les torchons et les serviettes.

Pour elle a comparé ces trucs ? s'étonna Mikey.

C'est une expression ! Je veux dire qu'elle a comparé ce qui n'est pas comparable. Je l'entends encore : _Ce gosse, ça lui sert à rien de se faire passer pour intelligent_ ! dit-il en mimant la voix de sa mère. _Regardez ; vous et moi ! Vous avez choisi les ninjas et la culture ; J'ai choisi l'allure !_ Pff ! N'importe quoi !

Elle a vraiment dit ça ? s'étonnèrent ses amis.

Ouais…

Mais t'es sûr qu'elle a un cerveau ? demanda Raph. Même Mikey ne fait pas des répliques comme ça.

Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? s'énerva le cadet.

Le pire, c'est la manière dont elle a décrit le travail de sensei. Elle lui a dit qu'il suait sang et eau pour faire entrer l'alphabet et deux-trois mouvements de gymnastique dans nos têtes.

Mais elle a quoi entre les deux oreilles pour dire des bêtises pareilles ? » s'insurgea Léo.

Donatello allait répondre lorsque la cloche sonna. Les enfants coururent rejoindre leur classe et commencèrent leur journée. Donatello apprit rapidement les mouvements que Hamato Yoshi lui enseignait et formait une parfaite équipe avec Mikey.

* * *

Alors qu'ils faisaient un enchainement de mouvement, la voix d'Oroku Saki hurla dans les haut-parleurs :

« **Plus vite que ça ! Au petit trot ! Je veux que toute l'école se rende à la salle de réunion ! Immédiatement !** »

Effrayés, les enfants rangèrent leurs armes et leurs bandanas avant de se rendre dans la salle de réunion. Ils entrèrent tous et s'installèrent par classe. Les frères Hamato tentèrent de rester proches pour pouvoir parler tout en restant dans leur classe… mais le Shredder avait fait en sorte qu'ils ne le puissent pas. Raphael était au milieu, dans la rangée droite, Léonardo au fond de la même rangée et Mikey se retrouva dans la rangée gauche, au milieu. Donatello, par chance, était à ses côtés. Après que le directeur, debout sur une estrade, leur ait ordonné de s'asseoir d'un fort « **Assis !** », comme d'un seul tenant, les enfants s'assirent sur leur chaise. Donnie se pencha vers Mikey et murmura :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je ne sais pas, moi. » répondit le rouquin en gardant les yeux sur le directeur.

Le Shredder observait d'un regard froid les enfants assis devant lui. Les professeurs n'étaient pas là. Il resta silencieux quelques instants et dit, d'un ton froid :

« Leatherhead Crocodile ! »

A ce nom, tous les enfants haletèrent d'horreur et se retournèrent vers le fond de la classe. Là, un jeune garçon apparemment africain de 8 ou 9ans large d'épaules était assis et tentait presque de disparaître dans sa chaise. Son crâne était rasé mais il lui restait quelques mèches sombres à l'arrière de la tête qu'il attachait en queue-de-cheval qui descendait jusqu'aux omoplates et ses yeux étaient dorés. Il avait un tee-shirt sans manche vert sombre qui montrait ses muscles imposants pour son âge. Le Shredder le regarda fixement et dit d'un ton faussement gentil :

« Est-ce que le jeune Leatherhead veut bien venir me voir ? »

Les enfants le fixaient avec peur, sachant qu'il risquait des problèmes. Voyant qu'il ne peut ignorer ou refuser, le jeune garçon se leva en soupirant silencieusement et avança dans l'allée jusqu'à l'estrade où il monta sans difficulté. Ce gamin était ce qu'on appelle une armoire à glace tellement il était large et grand pour son âge… mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de craindre le directeur. Mikey tremblait et murmura à Donnie :

« Il habite dans notre quartier !

Ah oui ?

C'est un type super, gentil et intelligent ! Le top du top pour un pote ! »

Les deux amis observaient la scène avec intérêt. Le fameux Leatherhead était presque aussi grand que le Shredder et lui faisait face, bien qu'on voie qu'il craignait ce que lui ferait le directeur… même s'ils ignoraient ce qu'il avait fait. Le Shredder le pointa de ses griffes et dit :

« Ce petit Leatherhead Crocodile n'est rien d'autre qu'un sale petit voleur vicieux ! »

Leatherhead le regarda, visiblement sans comprendre pourquoi le directeur l'accusait de vol. Shredder se tourna vers lui et dit :

« Tu es un odieux criminel n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parler ! » répondit froidement mais poliment le garçon accusé.

Le Shredder se pencha pour être à sa hauteur et ajouta :

« Le gâteau ! Le gâteau au chocolat ! Tu t'es glissé comme un serpent dans la cuisine du Clan et tu as engloutit ce gâteau ! hurla-t-il en plantant ses griffes dans la petite table dressé sur l'estrade avant de les glisser sous la gorge du garçon. Est-ce que tu oses nier ?

Je préfère les crocodiles aux serpents ! répondit-il, sans craindre les griffes qui le menacent et en regardant les enfants qui le fixèrent avec peur.

Avoue, sale gosse ! grogna le directeur.

Mais ce qu'il y a, c'est que j'ai du mal à me rappeler un gâteau en particulier. »

Devant l'audace du gamin, Shredder se redressa, le fusilla du regard et grogna en retirant ses griffes :

« Celui-ci était à moi ! Et c'était la meilleure, la plus esquisse friandise du monde !

Maman en fait des meilleurs ! » osa affirmer Leatherhead.

Les enfants présents haletèrent de peur, sachant que quiconque contredit le Shredder risque sa vie. Mikey se serra contre Donnie en tremblant, tellement il avait peur pour son ami. Donatello gardait les yeux fixés sur le jeune garçon.

« Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! se moqua Shredder. Si tu veux en être sûr, tu dois en prendre une autre part ! »

Attrapant le tee-shirt du garçon, il l'installa de force à la petite table où attendait sagement une petite assiette surmontée d'une cloche. Shredder souleva la cloche, dévoilant aux enfants et à Leatherhead une énorme part de gâteau entièrement au chocolat. Il y avait du glaçage chocolat entre deux gâteaux également recouverts de glaçage. Donatello et Michelangelo s'échangèrent un regard tellement ils étaient surpris par la réaction du directeur, puis ils regardèrent Léo et Raphie. Les deux haussèrent les épaules. Ils ne comprenaient pas non plus. Levant ses griffes près du visage de Leatherhead, ce qui effraya les enfants, le Shredder prit la part de gâteau et la mit dans la main de Leatherhead et disant, d'un ton faussement gentil :

« Et voilà ! Sens comme ça sent bon le chocolat. Allez ! Avale ! »

Leatherhead regarda, méfiant, le gâteau dans sa main. Ce n'était pas normal. Se tournant vers le directeur, il dit :

« Je n'en ai pas envie… merci… »

Le Shredder se pencha vers lui et ordonna :

« **Mange-le !** »

Leatherhead n'avait pas le choix. Il déglutit en regardant le gâteau. Mikey se serra davantage contre Donatello en murmurant :

« Non Leatherhead… Arrête… »

Leatherhead renifla le gâteau comme pour y trouver une trace de poison. Les enfants autour de Donatello murmuraient.

« C'est pas possible qu'il lui donne du gâteau comme ça.

Il est empoisonné.

C'est pas clair, ce truc. »

Leatherhead prit un minuscule bout de gâteau et le mit dans sa bouche. Les enfants arrêtèrent de respirer. Qu'allait-il arriver ? Mikey se serra contre Donnie.

« Il va mourir… » pleura-t-il.

Mais contrairement à ce que pensent les enfants, Leatherhead se portait bien. Il trouvait même le gâteau excellent. Avec un léger sourire, il continua à manger l'épaisse tranche de gâteau sous le regard du Shredder et des autres enfants qui demeuraient incrédules. Pourquoi le Shredder donnait-il à Leatherhead une part de gâteau ? C'était étrange. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Leatherhead continua jusqu'au dernier morceau. Le gâteau était tellement chocolaté qu'il avait du chocolat plein les doigts et autour de la bouche. Se léchant les doigts pour les nettoyer, il entendit le Shredder dire d'une voix faussement douce :

« On dirait qu'il s'est régalé le petit Crocodile !

Oui, Maitre Oroku Saki. répondit-il, tentant d'être poli pour pouvoir vite quitter cette estrade.

Il faut que tu en reprennes.

Oh non merci…

Oh ! Tu vas vexer le cuisinier. Cookie ? »

Leatherhead se retourna et se figea. Le cuisinier monta sur l'estrade avec le gâteau d'où venait la part qu'il venait de manger. Le gâteau était énorme et débordait de chocolat. Les enfants haletèrent de stupeur devant la taille du gâteau. Même un très gros gourmand ne pourrait le manger en entier sans avoir mal au ventre... et cela écœura les enfants. Alors que le cuisinier apportait le gâteau sur la table face à Leatherhead, le Shredder ajouta :

« Il a fait ce gâteau rien que pour toi. Pour toi tout seul ! Rappelle-toi qu'il y a mis son sang et sa sueur ! dit-il alors que le cuisinier se moucha dans ses mains, levant le cœur aux enfants qui le regardaient. Tu ne descendras pas de cette estrade avant d'avoir tout manger ! Jusqu'à la dernière miette !

Jusqu'à la dernière miette, gamin ! ricana le cuisinier en lui donnant une fourchette. A plus tard au déjeuner ! salua-t-il en sortant.

Tu voulais du gâteau, tu en as ! **Allez, vas-y ! Mange !** » ordonna le directeur à Leatherhead.

Le pauvre garçon observa, médusé, l'énorme gâteau devant lui. Une seule part aurait été facile… mais le gâteau entier ! Les enfants se regardaient, écœurés. Ils partageaient tous le malaise de Leatherhead. Se penchant vers Mikey, Donnie murmura :

« Voilà pourquoi il lui a donné du gâteau ! Pour le rendre malade !

Pauvre Leatherhead… » gémit Mikey en serrant ses bras contre lui, comme s'il serrait une peluche.

Leatherhead commença lentement à manger le gâteau sous le regard du Shredder et des autres enfants. Les autres se sentaient malades pour lui. Il tentait d'avaler le gâteau, d'abord fourchette après fourchette, puis à poignée afin d'aller un peu plus vite. Leatherhead donnait l'impression d'être malade. Casey, assis à côté de Raphaël, murmura :

« Là, il va être vacciné à vie contre le chocolat !

Il va rien mangé pendant deux semaines, tu veux dire ! » lui répondit son ami.

April se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle se pencha vers Donnie et Mikey et murmura :

« Je crois que je ne vais plus manger de chocolat pendant un certain temps.

Idem... » répondirent les garçons.

Le Shredder observait attentivement Leatherhead. Le jeune garçon avait déjà mangé la moitié du gâteau lorsqu'il s'arrêta et se prit le ventre, surement écœuré.

« Il va vomir… déclara April.

Je ne peux pas voir ça… il va vomir, ça ne laisse pas de doute. » gémit Mikey en cachant sa tête contre la poitrine de Donnie.

Donatello respirait pour rester calme. Léonardo hésitait à regarder, de peur d'être malade. Raphaël et Casey pariaient sur quelle quantité de gâteau il aura réussi à avaler avant de tout vomir. Leatherhead semblait vraiment malade. A moitié affalé sur la table, il tentait de rester droit mais titubait constamment.

« Leatherhead a l'air très mal… »s'inquiéta Léonardo.

Le Shredder se pencha vers l'enfant et dit :

« Alors ? Tu jettes l'éponge ? »

Donatello trouvait ça injuste. Le directeur avait rendu cet enfant malade et il n'avait aucun regret. Cela le rendit fou de rage. Dans un excès de rébellion, il poussa Mikey et se releva en criant :

« **Tu peux le faire, Leatherhead !** »

Tous les enfants se tournèrent vers lui, effrayés et étonnés. Pourquoi Donnie hurlait-il comme ça sans raison ? Était-il devenu fou ? Le Shredder et Leatherhead se tournèrent vers le jeune garçon qui osait parler. Sans baisser les yeux, Donatello cria à nouveau :

« **Tu peux le faire !** »

Les enfants se regardèrent, hésitants. Raphaël se leva à son tour et hurla :

« **Ouais ! Tu peux y arriver ! Vas-y** !

**Montre-lui, Leatherhead ! Vas-y !** cria April en se levant.

**Allez, Leatherhead ! Tu peux le faire ! **» hurla à son tour Mikey en se levant sur sa chaise.

Shredder observa les enfants qui osaient encourager Leatherhead. Certains encourageaient discrètement, leurs voix couvertes par celles des quatre courageux. Des frères Hamato, seul Léonardo resta calme. Il observait ses frères avec peur. Raphaël se retourna vers lui, ses yeux vert foudroyant les bleus de l'ainé. Un sourire éclairait le visage de Raphaël et Léo put lire dans ses yeux : _« Et tu veux être leader alors que tu te caches ?_ » Furieux par cette moquerie silencieuse, Léonardo se leva et hurla :

« **Allez Leatherhead !** »

Aussitôt, les élèves se retournèrent vers lui. Léonardo était considéré comme l'exemple même de celui qui suit les règles. Le leader qui marche droit et qui ne se rebelle jamais ! Le juste qui obéit ! Et là, il osait hurler pour encourager un élève contre le Shredder. Cet acte eut l'effet d'un déclic dans la tête des autres élèves. Tous en chœur, ils se levèrent et hurlèrent :

« **Leatherhead ! Leatherhead ! Leatherhead ! Leatherhead ! Leatherhead ! Leatherhead ! Leatherhead !** »

Leatherhead et le Shredder les observaient, incrédules. Tous les enfants se liaient pour encourager leur camarade victime du Shredder. Leurs cris, unis comme une seule voix, montraient qu'ils étaient liés comme une équipe contre Shredder. Tous se battaient pour permettre à Leatherhead de vaincre le coup bas du directeur. Celui-ci était furieux.

« **Taisez-vous ! Silence !** » hurlait-il dans les _**Leatherhead !**_

Les cris d'encouragement redoublaient encore plus, redonnant du courage à Leatherhead.

« **Ouais ! Je vais le faire !** » hurla-t-il en se levant et attrapant un morceau du gâteau.

Avec un grand sourire, il avala le morceau alors que le Shredder hurlait pour le silence. Mais les encouragements continuaient. Mikey sautait sur sa chaise en criant « **Leatherhead ! Leatherhead !** » April bondissait et levait les bras au ciel en criant le nom de son ami, Donnie levait le poing en l'air comme un révolutionnaire, Raphaël levait les deux poings en l'air en hurlant comme un fou ou frappait dans son poing, Léonardo levait le poing comme Donnie et criait avec les autres. Tous les enfants encourageaient leur camarade. Leatherhead mordait à pleine dent dans le gâteau alors que le directeur tentait de faire taire les encouragements. En quelques minutes, le jeune costaud avait terminé tout le gâteau, ce qui surprit le Shredder quand il s'en rendit compte. Fier de lui, Leatherhead leva le plat au-dessus de sa tête. Les élèves applaudirent et l'acclamèrent, fous de joie. Le Shredder, furieux, saisit soudain le plat en verre et l'explosa sur la tête du garçon. À cet instant, tous les enfants redevinrent calmes et s'assirent sur leur chaise, même Mikey qui se laissa tomber lourdement sous la peur. Surement à cause de tout le gâteau qu'il a mangé, Leatherhead rota bruyamment. Cela eut pour effet de faire rire tous les élèves, même les plus sérieux. Le Shredder était furieux.

« **Fermez-la !** hurla-t-il en relevant sa victime. **Ce soir, vous aurez tous cinq heures de colle ! Et vous recopierez le dictionnaire, ainsi que le règlement intérieur !**

Cinq heures ? Waouh ! murmura Donatello.

Raphaël en a eu sept ! lui dit Mikey.

Putain ! L'arnaque… grommela Raphaël.

**S'il y a des élèves qui protestent, ils finiront tous dans l'étouffoir** ! » menaça le directeur avant de quitter la salle avec Leatherhead.

Alors que les élèves quittaient la salle, Mikey vit que Donnie souriait.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Ce soir, je reste cinq heures de plus avec vous et cinq heures de moins avec ma famille. Et ça me fait plaisir. »

Mikey éclata de rire. Raphaël et Léonardo les rejoignirent.

« Donnie ! T'avais perdu la tête ou quoi ? grogna Léo.

Pourquoi ?

Il ne faut jamais se redresser contre Shredder ! Les cinq heures de colle pour lui, c'est de la gentillesse même !

Mais on a eu ça parce qu'on ne tenait pas tous dans l'étouffoir. ajouta Raphie.

J'allais pas laisser Leatherhead être rendu malade par ce type !

La prochaine fois, fais profil bas ! » grogna Léonardo en s'éloignant.

Ses frères et amis le regardèrent s'éloigner. Donnie regarda Mikey et Raph mais les deux haussèrent les épaules. Léo était comme ça, ils n'y pouvaient rien.

* * *

C'est donc très tard ce soir-là que Donatello rentra chez lui. Mais il était content. Pendant les heures de colles, il avait fait connaissance avec le fameux Leatherhead et ils étaient devenus amis. Mikey, qui le surnomme LH, avait raison ! Ce type est le top du top pour un pote ! Il était intelligent, fort, gentil, soigneux et voulait toujours aider les autres mais son allure de gorille effrayait les enfants de son âge. Seul le petit Mikey restait sans problème avec lui, mais comme LH était plus âgé, ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe. Descendant du bus, il vit la voiture des agents du FBI garé en face de chez lui. Il les observa quelques minutes puis courut vers sa maison. Lorsqu'il leur tourna le dos, les agents du FBI le regardèrent. Ils ne savaient pas d'où sortaient ce gosse mais il semblait plus malin que les Wormwood. Ce gamin était un mystère car il tombait de Dieu-ne-sait-où.

* * *

Sous le regard des agents, Donatello rentra chez lui. À peine eut-il franchit la porte que son père l'accueillit froidement, debout droit comme un I dans le salon.

« **Jeune homme ! Où t'étais encore ?**

Maitre Oroku Saki nous a collé parce qu'un garçon a mangé du gâteau. répondit le gamin sans donner de détails… et sans dire que le garçon en question, LH, était devenu un de ses amis.

C'est le plus gros mensonge que j'ai jamais entendu ! grogna le père en suivant son fils dans la cuisine. Tu vois ces paquets qui sont là ? Ils sont restés dehors, tout le monde les a vus parce que tu n'étais pas là pour les prendre !

Moi, je trouve que c'est pas juste ! déclara soudain la mère Wormwood en amenant une brochette de guimauve à son époux.

Quoi donc ? s'étonna-t-il en suivant son épouse dans le salon, laissant Donatello se faire tranquillement un sandwich de confiture et se réchauffer une part de pizza.

Tu payes toujours un tas de gadgets par correspondance et y'a jamais rien pour moi !

Mais c'est pas des gadgets, minette ! expliqua-t-il. C'est des pièces de voitures pour le bizness !

Oh ! Si c'est pour le bizness, pourquoi tu les envoies pas au garage ? Ça prend toujours plein de place !

Parce que les flics pourraient surveillés le garage ! grommela le père.

Y'a des flics qui surveillent la maison. déclara Donatello en terminant son sandwich. Ça fait presque 2 semaines qu'ils sont là. »

Ses parents se tournèrent vers lui.

« **Quoi ?** s'alarma le père.

Je les ai vus hier soir et je viens de les revoir. Ils sont garés dehors.

Mais tu n'es qu'un ignare, mon p'tit bonhomme ! déclara Zinnia alors que son époux court vérifier à la fenêtre. C'est des types qui vendent des hors-bords ! Et ils sont charmants !

C'est des flics ! » dit simplement Donatello en récupérant sa part de pizza chaude.

Harry Wormwood tira discrètement les rideaux et regarda la voiture garée en face de la maison, suspicieux.

« Des hors-bords ? Mais y'a aucun lac dans le secteur ! dit-il en se retournant vers sa femme.

Exact ! Mais y'a pleins de gens qui adorent partir en week-ends ! répliqua Zinnia en se plantant devant son mari. Et y'a pleins de gens qui se marrent !

Et y'a pleins de gens qui sont flics ! ajouta Donnie en mordant dans son sandwich.

C'est pas des flics ! grogna Harry en se planta devant son fils alors que Zinnia regarda par la fenêtre une nouvelle fois.

C'en est !

**C'en est pas !** Je le saurais si des flics me surveillaient ! Maintenant fonce te coucher, petit cafard menteur ! »

Haussant les épaules, Donatello emporta son sandwich et sa part de pizza dans sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, Zinnia et Harry Wormwood observèrent la voiture garée dans la rue, légèrement inquiétés par les paroles de Donatello.

* * *

Rencontre avec Leatherhead grâce à la scène mythique du gâteau au chocolat. Dans le film, cette scène me donne envie de vomir! Rien qu'un part du gâteau t'a déjà mal au ventre!


	7. Chapitre 6: Premier Miracle

Chapitre 6 : Premier Miracle

* * *

Pendant que le FBI espionnait celui qu'il prenait pour son père et tentait de découvrir d'où il venait, et que le Shredder terrorisait l'école, Donatello savouraient les rares instants où il pouvait jouer avec ses amis.

Un matin brumeux, lui et ses amis, Léonardo, Raphaël, Michelangelo, LH et April, se donnèrent rendez-vous très tôt le matin pour aller près de la mare de Central Park afin de chercher des grenouilles avant d'aller à l'école. Les trois plus jeunes voulaient une mascotte pour leur classe. Donnie s'était donc sauver très tôt de chez lui en laissant un mot pour dire qu'il avait un entrainement avec l'école. Il savait qu'ils ne vérifieraient pas. Ainsi, vêtus de leurs anoraks car le temps était humide et armés d'épuisettes et de bocaux, ils se rendirent à la marre. Tous fouillèrent les bords de la marre pour trouver des batraciens. Plus le temps avançait, plus ils savaient qu'ils devraient courir pour arriver à l'école. Soudain Mikey, qui avait eu le courage de se percher sur les pierres avec son épuisette, cria :

« **Hé ! Une grenouille ! Une grenouille ! **»

Les enfants coururent vers lui et Léonardo saisit un bocal pour attraper l'animal.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Mikey ? demanda Donnie.

Une grenouille ou quelque chose qui ressemble ! cria-t-il tout content.

Attire-le vers le bocal, Mikey ! dit Léo en se penchant jusqu'à ce que le bocal touche l'eau. Et dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard ! »

Le rouquin guida le batracien dans le bocal avec son épuisette et Léonardo ferma vite le couvercle. Une fois l'animal capturé, les enfants coururent récupérer leurs sacs et se rendirent à l'école en courant. Alors qu'ils sortaient du parc, Léonardo percuta une fillette aux cheveux sombre et en kimono de soie noire. Donnie la reconnue. C'était la fille du Per Se ! Suivit comme son ombre par ses gardes du corps ninjas.

« Désolé ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! » s'excusa Léonardo.

La fillette le regarda en silence puis sourit avant de rire légèrement.

« Excuses acceptées si je connais ton nom ! dit-elle en souriant.

Euh… Léonardo… bégaya le garçon.

Mon nom est Karai ! » dit-elle avant de s'éloigner avec ses gardes du corps ninjas.

Léonardo resta figé quelques instants à observer cette fille de son âge… puis il reçut un caillou derrière la tête. Il se retourna, furieux, vers le coupable qui n'est autre que Raphaël.

« C'est bien mignon, Roméo ! Mais on va être en retard ! »

Regardant rapidement vers la direction qu'a prise la jolie Karai, il courut à la suite de ses amis.

* * *

Une fois à l'école, ils purent enfin observer leur capture. C'était un batracien orange qui ressemblait à un lézard. Donatello prit un livre zoologique et chercha l'animal pendant que les autres font des hypothèses.

« C'est une salamandre ! affirma Léo.

Je dirais plutôt un caméléon ! déclara Raph.

Pourquoi pas un gecko tant que t'y ait ! se moqua April.

C'est un triton ! dit Donatello en posant son livre sur le sol. Invertébré des eaux douces qui appartient à la famille des salamandridés !

Il présente parfois de vives couleurs et sécrète des substances extrêmement urticantes ! termina Leatherhead.

Trop cool ! On a notre mascotte ! » sourit Mikey en prenant le bocal.

Alors que les enfants observent le petit batracien, un bruit de moteur en mauvais état se fait entendre et le Shredder se gare en catastrophe dans la cour avec la voiture achetée au père Wormwood. Il hurlait après le véhicule. Certainement que la bonne qualité des voitures Wormwood avaient rendues l'âme. Les enfants sursautèrent en l'entendant, Mikey cacha le triton et son bocal sous son sweet-shirt et lui et les autres se levèrent, prirent leurs sacs et s'apprêtaient à entrer dans le bâtiment. Seul Donatello resta en arrière car il rangeait son livre. Le Shredder sortit furieux de sa voiture et son regard froid et cruel se posa sur Donatello.

« **Wormwood !** » hurla-t-il.

Donatello sursauta et croisa le regard du directeur. Il se retrouva paralysé par la peur. Le Shredder se dirigea furieusement vers lui. Donnie tenta de lui échapper mais le maitre ninja l'attrapa violemment par le bras et le traina à sa suite sous le regard affolé des frères Hamato. April avait déjà fui jusque dans sa classe et LH avait couru sans regarder derrière lui. Tirant le garçon et lui serrant fort le bras, le directeur furieux hurla :

« Ton père a osé me vendre une poubelle ! Il le payera cher ! Toute sa famille payera ! Mais je vais commencer par toi ! **Dans l'étouffoir !**

L'étouffoir !? paniqua Donatello en tentant de suivre le rythme du directeur.

**Je vais vous donner une bonne leçon, jeune homme !**

Quelle leçon ?

**Toi et ton arnaqueur de père ! Vous croyez pouvoir vous payez ma tête ? **

Mon père ? Mais je ne suis pas du tout comme mon père ! pleura-t-il lorsque le directeur ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

**Oh oui ! Tu es son portrait tout craché ! Un vaurien qui mérite d'être puni ! Tel père tel fils ! Les chiens ne font pas des chats !** hurla le Shredder furieux en jetant Donatello dans l'étouffoir.

**Non ! S'il vous plait ! Non !** » supplia le pauvre garçon lorsque le Shredder ferma la porte sur lui.

* * *

Raphaël et Léonardo, bien qu'inquiets, avaient couru rejoindre leur classe comme si de rien n'était. Michelangelo, serrant le bocal au triton dans ses bras, courut jusque dans sa classe. C'était aujourd'hui le passage de Shredder dans la classe des Premières années. Hamato Yoshi, son père, coiffait soigneusement April pendant que les autres enfants cachaient les dessins et les images sous des cartes du monde et du Japon, sous des alphabets ou des tables de multiplications ainsi que des planches anatomiques ou des planches avec des séries de mouvements de ninjutsu. Mikey courut vers son père en criant :

« **Sensei ! Sensei !**

Michelangelo ! Tiens-toi tranquille ! Masutā Oroku Saki va faire la classe aujourd'hui. Va donc vite chercher de l'eau !

**Mais Sensei…**

Chut, Michelangelo ! Il sera là dans une seconde.

Où est Donnie ? demanda April, étonnée que les deux amis inséparables ne soient pas ensemble.

**C'est ce que j'essaye de dire ! Il est…**

Michelangelo ! Dépêche-toi ! Et veuille à ce que l'eau soit bien fraiche. » gronda gentiment Hamato Yoshi.

Désespéré de se faire entendre, le rouquin se dirigea vers le lavabo, posa le bocal du triton et commença à remplir la cruche spéciale pour le directeur. Pendant que leur sensei leur donne les dernières instructions pour qu'il n'y ait aucun problème, Michelangelo se força à ne pas renverser l'eau. Puis en voyant le triton dans son bocal, Michelangelo eut une idée. La plupart des idées de génie sont le fruit d'un dur labeur et d'une préparation minutieuse. Bien sûr, de temps à autre, elles jaillissent à l'improviste. Et ce fut le cas pour Michelangelo ce matin-là après que son ami ait été injustement jeté dans l'étouffoir. Vérifiant que personne ne le voyait (et comme le triton n'était pas encore leur mascotte officielle), Michelangelo ouvrit le bocal et mit le batracien dans la cruche du directeur. Soudain, un des enfants s'affola :

« Vite ! Je l'entends qui vient ! »

Vite, les enfants s'installèrent à leur place. Hamato Yoshi se mit devant eux et dit :

« Bien ! La dernière fois, certains de vous se sont laissé aller ! Surtout ne parlez que s'il vous pose une question ! Ne riez pas ! Ne souriez pas ! Ne respirez pas trop bruyamment ! »

A peine eut-il dit ça que le Shredder entra dans un bruit de tonnerre et en grognant :

« Ne respirez pas du tout ! »

Michelangelo remonta tranquillement l'allée de tables arrangée pour l'occasion, la cruche d'eau et un verre dans les mains. Il se figea lorsque le directeur ouvrit la porte. Tous les élèves se levèrent en signe de respect… même si Mikey n'avait qu'une envie : cracher à la figure de ce sale type ! Hamato Yoshi prit une grande inspiration et dit :

« Bonjour Masutā Oroku Saki !

Bonjour Maitre Oroku Saki ! » saluèrent en chœur les enfants.

Le directeur avança dans la salle. Yoshi s'assit sur le côté et Michelangelo, sans l'ombre d'un sourire, s'approcha du bureau pour y déposer la cruche et le verre.

« **Assis !** » grogna le directeur.

Michelangelo posa la cruche et osa fixer les yeux cruels du Shredder. D'un léger « _boo ! _», il effraya le garçon qui sursauta avant d'aller s'assoir à sa place. Yoshi soupira. Michelangelo était toujours effrayé par le Shredder et faisait souvent des cauchemars. Ce face-à-face n'allait pas arranger les choses. Son regard parcouru la classe et, à son étonnement, il se rendit que Donatello n'était pas là. Il entendit à peine le directeur dire :

« Je me demande comment les petits enfants font pour être aussi répugnant ! Ils m'empoisonnent la vie ! C'est de la vermine ! On devrait s'en débarrasser le plus tôt possible ! »

Hamato Yoshi croisa le regard de son jeune fils et il murmura, pour qu'Oroku Saki n'entende pas :

« Où est Donatello ?

L'étouffoir… » murmura en réponse son fils en plaçant ses mains autour de sa gorge et faisant semblant de s'étrangler.

Hamato Yoshi se figea et pâlit. Ce jeune garçon si gentil et si brillant était dans cette abominable salle ? Il regarda Oroku Saki qui menaçait les enfants de ses griffes pour s'amuser à voir la peur dans leurs yeux.

« Pour moi, une école parfaite est une école où il n'y a aucun enfant ! Non, aucun ! » déclara-t-il en plaçant ses griffes sous la gorge d'un élève.

Yoshi décida de s'éclipser discrètement de la classe. Son élève devait être sortit de cette abomination.

« Pas vrai, Hamato Yoshi Sensei ? » demanda soudain le directeur.

Yoshi se figea, s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara, avant de sortir :

« Oui, Masutā Oroku Saki ! »

Le directeur l'observa partir puis regarda les enfants de ses yeux cruels. Se redressant, il déclara :

« Voyons…. Toi ! dit-il en pointant un élève de ses griffes. Monte sur l'estrade ! »

En soupirant et tremblant, l'enfant quitta sa place.

* * *

Hamato Yoshi courut jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Une fois à l'intérieur, il saisit la clé de l'étouffoir et ouvrit la porte. Il entendait sangloter à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il trouva un Donatello en larmes, recroquevillé sur lui-même et affolé. Il tremblait comme une feuille et ses larmes avaient mouillés ses joues comme s'il avait plongé la tête dans l'eau. Hamato Yoshi se pencha vers lui.

« Ça va, Donatello ? »

Le garçon respira rapidement puis se releva d'un seul coup en serrant le sensei dans ses bras. Il pleurait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il avait eu tellement peur dans cette horrible pièce. Yoshi se serra fort contre lui.

« Tout va bien, mon garçon… tout va bien… calme-toi… je suis là… »

Donatello pleura jusqu'à ce que sa peur soit passée… et la présence du sensei l'aida à se calmer.

* * *

Lorsque le jeune garçon fut calmé, Yoshi essuya les traces de larmes puis ils retournèrent en classe. Le Shredder avait attrapé le garçon de tout à l'heure par les pieds et le secouait pour faire tomber ce qu'il avait dans ses poches. Donnie s'installa vite et sans bruit à sa place derrière Mikey. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui et lui sourit tristement. Le Shredder ne remarqua même pas leur entrée. Il grognait après l'élève :

« **La prochaine fois que je te demande de vider tes poches, tu le feras plus vite !**

Oui, maitre Oroku Saki… bégaya le petit qui avait la tête en bas.

Hamato Yoshi Sensei ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant le sensei au côté de Donatello qui tremblait en repensant à l'étouffoir. Voilà la plus belle action d'éclats que vous n'aillez jamais fait ! »

Yoshi resta silencieux à fixer le directeur et son regard froid. Finalement, Shredder laissa tomber le garçonnet et grogna :

« **Va t'assoir, sale limace !**

Merci, Maitre Oroku Saki… » pleura le gamin en récupérant ses affaires et en retournant à sa place sous le regard inquiet de Yoshi.

Le Shredder fusilla Yoshi du regard. Le sensei gardait le contact avec ce regard, comme une confrontation silencieuse. Le Shredder saisit son verre et la cruche d'eau et s'apprêta à se servir un verre. En voyant ça, Michelangelo eut un petit sourire. Mais le Shredder regarda soudain April, posa la cruche et courut à sa hauteur, surprenant les enfants.

« **Toi ! April O'Neill ! Debout !** » grogna-t-il en pointant la fillette de ses griffes.

April se redressa et chassa sa queue-de-cheval derrière ses épaules. Son timide regard bleu ciel croisa le regard glacial du directeur.

« Tu connais l'orthographe, jeune fille ? demanda-t-il.

Maitre Hamato Yoshi nous a appris à épeler un très long mot hier soir ! répondit-elle sans appeler son sensei _''Maitre Splinter'' _comme elle le fait d'habitude. On sait épeler _Difficulté _!

Jamais tu ne saurais épeler_ Difficulté_ ! Même si ta vie en dépendait, crétine !

Il nous l'a appris avec un poème !

Un poème ? Comme c'est mignon ! Quel poème ? Récite-le-moi ! » ordonna-t-il d'une voix faussement gentille.

April regarda ses camarades et, tous en chœur, ils récitèrent le poème qui permettait d'épeler _Difficulté_.

_Madame D, Madame I,_

_Madame FFI,_

_Madame C, Madame U,_

_Madame LTE_

Soudain, le Shredder frappa sur une table avec ses griffes, stoppant les élèves. Fixant April puis s'approchant de Yoshi, il grogna :

« Pourquoi est-ce que toutes ces femmes sont mariées ? Madame D, Madame I ! Vous devez leur apprendre l'orthographe, Hamato Yoshi Sensei, et non des chansons ou la poésie ! Les ninjas ne chantent pas ! Mais ils doivent savoir lire et épeler ! »

Etant proche de Donatello, il glissa ses griffes sous la gorge du garçon qui trembla de peur… puis s'éloigna. Yoshi soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule de son élève qui se massait la gorge. Le Shredder prit la cruche et son verre et grogna en se versant un verre.

« Je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre pourquoi ces petits têtards mettent aussi longtemps à grandir ! Je parie qu'ils le font exprès rien que pour m'embêter ! »

Le directeur ne remarqua pas le triton qui était tombé dans son verre lorsqu'il versa l'eau. April et Donatello reconnurent leur triton et se figèrent avant de regarder Mikey. Le rouquin avait un léger sourire sur le visage. Le Shredder porta le verre à ses lèvres (que l'on ne pouvait voir qu'à ce moment-là) et but sans remarquer Mikey qui se retenait de rire et les enfants qui ricanaient à cause de la présence du batracien dans le verre. Yoshi tenta de les faire taire mais les sourires se voyaient et les petits rires étaient toujours audibles. Le Shredder posa son verre sans voir le triton et observa les enfants qui riaient.

« **Pourquoi vous riez ?** grogna-t-il. Allez ! Crachez le morceau et parlez ! Allez-y ! J'adore les blagues ! »

Yoshi baissa la tête et les enfants continuaient à glousser en regardant le verre. Voyant leur regard, le Shredder baissa les yeux vers son verre et, enfin, il vue le triton qui nageait dedans.

« **Un serpent !** cria-t-il en se reculant, faisant éclater de rire Michelangelo. C'est un serpent ! Un serpent ! »

Donatello leva timidement la main pour être interroger. Le Shredder fixait le triton qui nageait en grognant :

« **L'un de vous a cherché à m'empoisonner ! Qui ?** »

Donatello garda la main levée car il tenait à dire que ce n'était pas un serpent qui nageait dans le verre du directeur mais un triton. En voyant la main levée, le Shredder grogna :

« Bien sûr ! Toi ! **Donatello !** J'en étais sûr !

Maitre Oroku Saki je tiens à vous signaler que ce que vous croyez être un serpent est un triton ! »

Mikey gloussa à cette réponse. Le Shredder fusillait le jeune Wormwood du regard.

« Qu'as-tu dit ?

C'est un triton, Maitre Oroku Saki !

Mets-toi debout, espèce de sale garnement aux dents écartées ! C'est toi qui as fait le coup !

Non, Maitre Oroku Saki ! dit-il en se levant.

Est-ce que tu as agi seul ? Ou est-ce que tu avais des complices ? Comme le petit Hamato Michelangelo par exemple !

Je n'ai rien fait, je vous le jure ! continua Donnie sous le regard de son ami.

Tu n'as pas apprécié l'étouffoir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'es dit que tu me le ferais payer ? Eh bien c'est toi qui payeras, jeune homme !

Pourquoi, Maitre Oroku Saki ?

Pour ce triton, grande gueule mal fichue !

Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'y suis pour rien ! s'énerva Donatello.

Peut-être que ce n'est pas toi ! Mais il n'empêche que je te punirais ! grogna le Shredder en retournant au bureau, laissant le garçon s'asseoir à sa place. Parce que je suis grand et que tu es petit ! Et que j'ai raison et que tu as tort ! Parce que c'est comme ça et que tu n'y peux rien ! »

Donnie le regarda avec colère puis regarda le verre au triton. Le Shredder continua à grogner :

« Tu es un menteur et une fripouille ! Et ton père aussi est un menteur, un escroc ! Vous êtes les êtres les plus corrompus et les plus vils de toutes la civilisation ! Est-ce que j'ai tort ? **Je n'ai jamais tort ! **Dans cette classe, dans cette école, dans ce Clan, **Dieu c'est moi !** »

Ces paroles énervées tellement Donatello qui fixa le verre et, à sa stupeur, le verre bougeait légèrement. Plus il le fixait et plus les paroles du directeur l'énervait, plus le verre bougeait, prêt à se renverser. Personne ne remarqua les étincelles dans les yeux bruns-rouge du jeune garçon en colère qui fixait le verre. A peine le Shredder eut-il finit sa phrase que le verre se renversa soudainement et le triton vola jusque sur le directeur. Celui-ci hurla en recevant l'animal sur lui et les enfants éclatèrent de rire. Donatello sursauta en voyant cela et repensant à lorsque la télé avait explosé chez lui. C'était lui ! Il était capable d'agir sur les objets ! Devant cette réalisation, Donatello rit avec les autres en regardant le Shredder se tortillé dans tous les sens pour chasser le triton qui marchait sur lui. Hamato Yoshi dissimulait son rire derrière sa main. Les enfants riant à gorge déployée tellement la scène était ridicule. Attirés par les rires, Léonardo et Raphaël qui trainaient dans les couloirs se plantèrent devant la porte. En voyant leur tant redouté directeur craindre un triton et se tortiller de la sorte les fit éclater de rire avec leurs cadets. Enfin, le Shredder utilisa ses griffes et envoya le triton volé dans les airs. Il atterrit d'abord sur une lampe puis un garçon le récupéra lorsqu'il tomba. Rapidement, le petit triton fut caché sous la table. Le Shredder fusilla Donatello du regard… lorsqu'il remarqua les deux ainés Hamato.

« **Vous-deux !** hurla-t-il en les pointant des griffes et en les faisant sursauter**. Retournez dans vos classes et que ça saute !** »

Sans demander leur reste, les deux frères disparurent dans le couloir. Shredder se tourna alors vers Donatello, ses yeux plus cruels que d'ordinaire, les griffes prêtes à frapper.

« **Toi !** hurla-t-il.

Je n'ai pas bougé ! déclara Donatello.

**Bien sûr que c'est toi** ! grogna-t-il en sortant ses griffes et en s'approchant de Donnie.

Comment aurait-il pu faire alors qu'il était assis à sa place ? » demanda Yoshi en défendant son élève.

Le Shredder grogna et menaça le garçonnet de ses griffes en disant :

« **Toi, je t'ai à l'œil !** Vous aussi, tous autant que vous êtes, je vous ai à l'œil ! Peu importe ce que vous faites, j'ai l'œil sur vous ! **Et en particulier toi, petit crapaud aux dents écartées ! **»

Donatello le regarda quitter la salle sans avoir peur. Quelque chose le rassurait maintenant : il avait des pouvoirs ! Tous les enfants soupirèrent de soulagement et Yoshi alla chercher un bocal pour le petit triton que Mikey courut récupérer. S'arrêtant devant Donnie, il déclara en souriant :

« Merci de ne lui avoir rien dire ! On aurait eu de gros problèmes et notre mascotte finissait par la fenêtre.

Entre amis, c'est normal. Jamais on ne se dénonce, Mikey ! Et grâce à toi, on a vu que c'est un super danseur ! » se moqua-t-il en se tortillant comme le Shredder.

Mikey éclata de rire avec April qui les avait rejoints. Donnie se leva et les trois enfants déposèrent le petit triton dans le bocal donné par le père du petit rouquin. Hamato Yoshi sourit et dit :

« Voici donc la petite mascotte dont tu parlais hier soir, Michelangelo ?

Oui, Sensei !

Comment voulez-vous l'appeler ?

Et si on l'appelait Smiley ? Il a fait sourire et rire tout le monde ! proposa Mikey.

Moi, ça me plait ! répondit April.

Bien. La nouvelle mascotte de notre classe se nomme donc Smiley. »

Le petit triton nageait paisiblement dans son petit bocal. Les enfants jouèrent avec le triton lorsque Yoshi demanda à tous les enfants de sortir.

« Allez donc donner à manger aux oiseaux. Je vous rejoins dès que j'ai nettoyé tout ça. J'en ai pour une minute. »

Un à un les enfants sortirent… sauf Mikey et Donnie. Mikey voulait jouer avec Smiley et Donnie voulait expliquer ce qu'il avait fait.

« Sensei ! Je l'ai fait ! » dit-il en s'approchant de son professeur.

Mikey tourna la tête vers son ami et Yoshi fixa son élève.

« Fait quoi, Donatello ?

C'est moi qui ai renversé le verre !

Oh, mon garçon ! Ne laisse pas Masutā Oroku Saki te bouleverser à ce point. Il n'y a personne à accuser. C'était un accident.

Je l'ai fait ! Je l'ai fait avec mes yeux ! Comme avec la télé chez moi ! Regardez ! Je vais vous montrer ! »

Donatello redressa le verre et le remplit à nouveau d'eau. Michelangelo regarda son père. Celui-ci soupira et dit :

« C'est extraordinaire que tu sentes de tels pouvoirs… Beaucoup se pense incapable de quoi que ce soit. »

Donatello prit une profonde inspiration et fixa le verre. Michelangelo regarda son père, se demandant si son ami était devenu fou. Son père haussa les épaules. Donnie continua à fixer le verre. Pourquoi cela ne fonctionnait pas ? Il y était arrivé il y a quelques secondes.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Donatello. » dit Yoshi en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son élève.

Le jeune garçon soupira et se redressa. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela ne marchait pas.

« Je vous jure que j'y arrive ! J'ai fait exploser la télé chez moi ! C'est moi qui l'ai fait ! »

Hamato Yoshi soupira puis regarda le garçon devant lui.

« Tu sais, il y a des choses très bizarre dans la vie. Parfois on sait des choses, mais devant un auditoire, ce savoir semble s'effacer. Peut-être est-ce la même chose pour toi.

Tu sais, Donnie ! déclara Mikey en s'approchant. Parfois, on croit qu'un objet est cassé, alors on le jette alors que…

Non… non, ça n'a rien à voir ! C'est drôle… peut-être que je me suis trop fatigué. » soupira Donnie.

Michelangelo et son père se regardèrent, gênés. Mikey jouait nerveusement avec son sweatshirt.

« Sensei ! Est-ce que Donnie peut venir chez nous, cet après-midi ? Après l'école ?

S'il est d'accord et qu'il a la possibilité, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. sourit Yoshi. Qu'en dis-tu Donatello ?

Ça me ferait très plaisir, sensei ! »

Yoshi sourit. Jusqu'ici, seuls ses fils l'avaient appelé sensei. Mais Donatello était tellement unique.

* * *

Karai repointe le bout de son nez^^ et première rencontre avec Léonardo. Premier miracle de Donatello suite à la scène du triton dans le verre. Je crois que du bouquin et du film, c'est le scène que je trouve la plus drôle!^^


	8. Chapitre 7: le secret des Hamato

Chapitre 7 : le secret des Hamato

* * *

L'après-midi avança et enfin, la dernière sonnerie retentit. Les enfants rangèrent leurs livres et leurs bandanas et coururent prendre leur bus. April salua ses amis de loin et Leatherhead partit sur un skate-board. Hamato Yoshi et Michelangelo, comme chaque soir, restaient seuls dans la salle en attendant Léonardo et Raphaël. Mais cette fois, Donatello était avec eux et lui et Mikey s'entrainaient aux enchainements. Mais lorsqu'il n'était pas en cours, Mikey était un vrai petit clown et il lui était impossible de ne pas dire d'âneries pour rire. Mais Donatello tentait toujours de s'expliquer sur comment il pouvait agir sur les objets sans les toucher.

« Je regarde le plus fixement possible ! expliqua-t-il en parant un coup de Mikey. Mes yeux deviennent tout chauds et je sens comme une force à leur niveau !

Mais si tes yeux deviennent chauds, tes lunettes elles ne fondent jamais ? questionna le rouquin.

Ça n'a pas rien à voir ! Je ressens une chaleur. Ils ne sont pas vraiment chauds.

Oh bah alors moi, j'y comprends rien !

C'est pourtant simple ! Avec cette force, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais faire bouger n'importe quoi !

Tu as raté ton bus ? demanda Léonardo en entrant, étonné de voir Donatello.

Non, je suis resté avec Mikey et sensei en vous attendant.

Pourquoi tu nous attendais ?

Il vient à la maison ce soir ! répondit Mikey.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Les inséparables ! » ricana Raphaël en entrant à son tour dans la salle.

Comme ses fils sont tous là, Hamato Yoshi range les armes et les mannequins puis, lui et les quatre garçons quittent le bâtiment. Caché derrière une vitre, Oroku Saki les regardent s'éloigner en grognant. Ils devenaient dangereusement proches. Donatello réexpliqua à Léo et Raph ce qu'il pouvait faire avec ses yeux… et Raphie se moqua de lui.

« Tu te crois dans une des BD de Mikey ?

Je te jure que c'est vrai !

Ouais ! Bah, ça sera vrai quand je volerais comme Peter Pan ! » ricana le rebelle.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Donatello expliqua encore ce qu'il ressentait quand ses évènements se produisaient. Comme aucun des garçons ne semblaient le croire, il se tourna vers Hamato Yoshi.

« Sensei ! Vous me croyez, n'est-ce pas ?

Je crois surtout que tu dois croire en tous les pouvoirs que tu penses avoir en toi, mon garçon. Tout simplement. Il faut que tu y croies de tout ton cœur. » sourit Yoshi.

Donatello sourit et lui et Mikey s'amusaient à jouer à la marelle avec les dalles sur le sol. Soudain, ils passèrent devant un grand manoir aux allures peu rassurantes. Hamato Yoshi et ses fils regardèrent la demeure avec un regard triste.

« C'est là qu'habite Masutā Oroku Saki. » déclara le sensei.

Donatello observa attentivement la grande demeure et aperçu une vieille balançoire accrochée à un arbre. Pourquoi un homme qui hait les enfants a-t-il ce jeu dans son jardin ?

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a une balançoire ? » demanda-t-il.

Hamato Yoshi soupira, se sentant incapable d'en parler, et se remit à marcher. C'est Léonardo qui expliqua alors qu'ils marchaient.

* * *

« Trois enfants que l'on connait y ont vécu autrefois. Ils y vivaient heureux avec leur père et leur mère ainsi que leur sœur… mais le plus jeune des trois ne peut pas se rappeler d'elle.

Pourquoi ?

Eh bien, il lui ait arrivé malheur quand il était encore petit. Seuls les ainés peuvent s'en rappeler.

Mais ce que les ainés avaient oublié, c'est qu'ils avaient eu un autre petit frère. Mais un jour, alors qu'ils n'avaient que 2 ans et 1 an, leur petit frère nouveau-né avait été enlevé. Le père ne voulut pas perdre ces autres enfants donc, il fit appelle à leur ami d'enfance, à lui et à sa femme. C'était un maître ninja qui faisait semblant d'être gentil devant la mère des enfants… mais il était méchant et jaloux.

Jaloux ?

Il avait été amoureux de la mère et le fait qu'elle ait épousé un autre que lui l'avait rendu sombre et noir. La naissance d'un nouveau petit garçon dans cette famille n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Il martyrisait les enfants sans que la mère n'en sache rien.

Ce maitre ninja, c'était le Shredder ? Oroku Saki ? demanda Donatello.

Oui, c'était lui. Mais le pire, c'est que la fille ainée et la mère moururent quand les fils avaient 5, 4 et 2 ans.

Comment sont-elles mortes ?

Elles furent prises dans l'incendie d'une école. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'elles furent les seules victimes. Les autres avaient pu s'échapper… mais pas elles. On retrouva le corps de la mère mais jamais celui de la fille. Il avait disparu dans les flammes. La police conclut à un incendie accidentel.

* * *

La fin de l'histoire est plus gaie ! sourit Raphaël. Leur père a trouvé une petite maison dans les égouts ! Une vieille station météo qui leur sert désormais de maison. Le père y a installé l'électricité, un dojo, des chambres pour lui et ses fils, il a rendu l'endroit habitable et lui et ses fils ont quittés le Shredder et acquirent leur liberté !

Tant mieux pour eux ! » sourit Donatello.

Hamato Yoshi s'arrêta et regarda le jeune Wormwood dans les yeux.

« Sais-tu pourquoi nous t'avons raconté cela, Donatello ?

Non ! » répondit le garçon sans comprendre.

Hamato Yoshi s'agenouilla devant lui et dit :

« Tu es venu au monde dans une famille qui ne t'apprécie pas à ta juste valeur, Donatello. Mais un jour, tout sera très différent ! »

Donatello observa son sensei et ses amis autour de lui. Il sentait que sa vraie vie était ici, auprès d'eux… mais il était un Wormwood ! Pas un Hamato ! Même s'il aurait adoré ! Hamato Yoshi lui sourit, se redressa et dit :

« On va prendre un thé avec des biscuits, les garçons ?

Le dernier à la maison est un idiot ! ria Mikey en courant.

Hé ! Attends un peu, Mikey ! » grogna Raph en lui courant après.

Léo et Donnie éclatèrent de rire et coururent les rejoindre, Yoshi à leur suite. Soudain, Mikey s'arrêta et souleva une planque d'égout. Donnie observa, étonné, les trois garçons disparaître dans les égouts. Il se retourna vers le sensei et sourit.

« Une station météo qui sert désormais de maison dans les égouts ? »

Yoshi sourit et lui et Donatello descendirent à leur tour. Les trois fils Hamato couraient dans les égouts. Une fois arrivé devant la demeure des Hamato, Donatello sourit.

« C'est donc ça, la station météo de votre histoire ?

Oui, Donatello. répondit Yoshi.

Le père et les trois fils, c'est vous n'est-ce pas ?

Et ouais ! sourit Mikey.

Mais alors… réalisa soudain Donnie. Non !

Eh oui. soupira Yoshi. Oroku Saki était mon ami d'enfance. Nous avons été élevés par le même maître ninja, le fondateur du clan des Foots. Mon épouse, Tang Shen, était la fille de ce maitre ninja. Nous nous sommes mariés et Saki l'a très mal pris. Nous sommes partis vivre à New York après l'incendie de la maison du père de Tang Shen. Miwa, ma fille, et Léonardo sont nés peu de temps après. Raphaël a été le deuxième né. Nous avons perdu à jamais notre troisième fils suite à un enlèvement, puis Michelangelo est né. Mais la perte de mon fils m'a forcé à faire appel à Oroku Saki afin de protéger mes autres enfants. »

Donatello resta figé. Le Shredder et son sensei avaient été amis !?

* * *

Hamato Yoshi récupéra la bouilloire sifflante et la déposa sur la table. Donatello peinait à croire qu'un être comme le Shredder ait pu être élevé avec quelqu'un d'aussi doux et gentil que Hamato Yoshi. Ils avaient mis des années à pouvoir quitter cet enfer.

« Et en quittant notre maison… enfin, la maison du Shredder, il a fallu quitter tous nos trésors ! expliqua Léonardo alors que son père versa du thé dans chaque tasse.

Vos trésors ? s'étonna Donnie.

Des photographies de notre mère et de Miwa, de nous étant bébés, nos armes préférés et j'ai dû laisser mes DVD des _Héros de l'Espace_. Et même ma figurine du Capitaine Ryan. énuméra Léo en buvant son thé.

Ça, c'est pas le plus grave ! grogna Raph. J'ai dû laisser Spike là-bas !

Spike ? demanda Donnie.

Une tortue que j'avais trouvée dans la rue. C'était mon meilleur ami. soupira le rebelle.

Et moi, j'ai dû y laisser une peluche de chat orange que Maman m'avait fait. ajouta Mikey. Elle s'appelait Klunk !

Veux-tu du lait, Donatello ? demanda le sensei en versant le lait chaud dans la tasse de Michelangelo.

Je veux bien, merci. »

Hamato Yoshi servit également Donnie puis Mikey but tranquillement sa tasse de lait. Il ne buvait pas de thé, sauf s'il était malade. Le jeune Wormwood observa la petite famille et demanda :

« Pourquoi vous ne vous enfuyez pas ?

J'y ai souvent pensé mais… il n'est pas question que j'abandonne mes enfants ! déclara Yoshi.

Vos enfants ? Je croyais que Léo, Raph et Mikey vous suivaient partout.

Non, Donatello. Mes enfants, ce sont mes élèves. Mes fils sont tous pour moi mais si je n'enseignais pas, j'aurais l'impression de trahir Tang Shen. C'est elle qui m'a proposé d'aller travailler à l'école de ninja. Et c'est grâce au ninjutsu que j'ai trouvé le bonheur.

Je vous trouve très courageux. » sourit Donnie.

Hamato Yoshi sourit et caressa la tête de son élève.

« Pas autant que toi, mon garçon.

Je croyais que les grandes personnes n'avaient peur de rien ! s'étonna Donatello.

Bien au contraire. Les grandes personnes ont tout aussi peur que les enfants. Mais les causes de leurs peurs sont différentes.

Par exemple, Raphie a peur des insectes ! ricana Mikey.

**Tu ouvres encore la bouche, t'es mort !** hurla son frère rebelle.

Je me demande de quoi le Shredder peut avoir peur… » se questionna Donnie en buvant son lait.

Les Hamato regardèrent Donatello. Eux, ils savaient de quoi il avait peur, ce terrible Shredder.

* * *

Voilà! Le secret des Hamato est révélé! Peut-être avez-vous devinez qui est le fils perdu du Sensei... des noms à proposer?^^


	9. Chapitre 8: Dans la gueule du loup

Chapitre8 : Dans la gueule du loup

* * *

Hamato Yoshi, ses fils et Donatello se rendirent devant le manoir où habitait désormais le Shredder. La vue de leur maison causait un pincement au cœur de Yoshi. C'était là qu'était né ses enfants et Oroku Saki y vivait en seul maitre désormais en tant que maitre du clan des Foots. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et le Shredder en sortit. Vite, Hamato Yoshi et les enfants coururent se cacher dans les buissons et l'observèrent. Oroku Saki déposa des armes tel des katanas, des sai ou autres armes tranchantes dans le coffre de sa voiture. Les garçons frissonnèrent. Un tel arsenal entre les mains d'un homme comme lui était très dangereux. D'un geste brusque, il claqua le coffre… lorsqu'un minuscule miaulement retentit. Un petit chat noir s'avança vers le Shredder.

« Il est trop mignon ! » s'extasia Mikey qui adore les chats.

Mais le Shredder ne semblait pas de cet avis. En voyant le chat s'approché de lui, il recula en tentant de chasser le félin. Donatello regarda ses amis et s'étonna :

« Il a peur des chats ?

Les chats noirs seulement. Il est très superstitieux ! »répondit Yoshi.

Shredder tenta vainement de chasser le chaton noir qui voulait l'approcher. Le Shredder tenta par tous les moyens de l'effrayer puis, agacé, il donna un grand coup de pied dans le chaton qui fit un vol plané jusqu'aux buissons où étaient caché les Hamato et Donatello. Mikey se retient de hurler tellement il eut peur pour le petit animal. Le chaton s'en tira mais Michelangelo le prit dans ses bras et le caressa gentiment.

« Pauvre minou… pleurnicha-t-il en câlinant la petite boule de fourrure noire.

Non, il n'a rien, Michelangelo. Tu peux le laisser partir. » le rassura son père.

Le rouquin déposa un baiser sur le front du chaton et le posa au sol. Le petit chat disparut alors dans les broussailles. Toujours cachés, ils virent le Shredder démarré sa voiture et disparaître dans la rue. Une fois qu'il fut loin, Donnie sortit des buissons et dit :

« Venez ! On va chercher vos trésors ! »

Les Hamato le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou.

« Non, Donatello ! dit le sensei.

Il est sorti ! Allez ! »

Le garçon à la queue-de-cheval courut alors vers la maison. Bien qu'hésitant, Mikey le suivit puis Raphaël les imita. Léonardo regarda son père avec peur. Les trois garçons avaient déjà atteint la porte. Yoshi tenta de les faire revenir.

« Michelangelo ! Raphaël ! Donatello !

Sensei ! Venez ! » appela Donnie en ouvrant la porte.

Les deux plus jeunes entrèrent dans la maison… mais Raph se retourna vers Léo.

« Oh ! Le pauvre petit Léo, il a la trouille ! se moqua-t-il. Notre pauvre petit leader, il a peur ! C'est une pauvre petite poule mouillée !

**Poule Mouillée !** s'énerva l'ainé. Attends, un peu ! Tu vas voir la poule mouillée !

Léonardo, non ! » gronda Yoshi.

Mais trop tard ! Ses deux fils ainés disparaissent à leur tour dans la maison. Yoshi soupira, vérifia une dernière fois si Oroku Saki ne revient pas puis courut rejoindre les enfants. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour pouvoir s'en rappeler. Il leur fallait un guide.

* * *

Plus loin, la voiture d'Oroku Saki se mit à hoqueter et à faire énormément de fumer. Le monstrueux directeur tenta encore et encore de faire fonctionner l'épave que le père Wormwood lui avait vendue. Finalement, le directeur furieux sortit du véhicule, l'attrapa par le pare-chocs et le retourna afin de le ramener chez lui à la seule force de ses bras.

* * *

Hamato Yoshi entra dans ce qui fut la maison de la famille Hamato. Raphael et Léonardo avaient quelques souvenirs mais Michelangelo était émerveillé. Il marchait à peine lorsqu'ils ont quittés cette maison. Il ne l'a connaissait qu'à travers les récits de son père et les souvenirs de ses frères. Yoshi semblait le plus ému.

« Notre maison… » murmura-t-il, la voix tremblante comme s'il était face à un miracle.

Il prit la main de son plus jeune fils et il avança dans la maison avec les quatre enfants. Mais en entrant dans le salon, Yoshi vit quelque chose qui l'horrifia.

« C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il en avançant vers la cheminée où trônait un portrait du Shredder.

Qu'y a-t-il, Sensei ? demanda Léo.

Autrefois, il y avait le portrait de votre mère, Tang Shen. Et de chaque côté de la cheminée, il y avait nos portraits : le mien à sa droite et les vôtres de chaque côté.

Celui qui a peint le Shredder avait le cœur et l'estomac bien accrochés ! s'exclama Donnie. Super bien accrochés !

Et du courage ! ajouta Mikey. Un sacré courage !

Moi, je dirais plutôt les griffes sous la gorge ! » conclut Raph.

Yoshi soupira. Oroku Saki s'était certainement séparer de ces tableaux. Il les avait brûlés ou vendus.

« Bien ! Nous sommes restés trop longtemps ! Allons-nous-en ! »

Léonardo s'apprêta à sortir lorsque son regard fut attiré par quelque chose. Il s'avança vers un meuble où trônait une petite boîte rouge avec des cerisiers peints dessus.

« La boite à chocolats de maman ! » s'exclama-t-il, étonné.

A ces mots, Yoshi et ses deux autres fils se rendirent près du meuble, suivit par Donnie. Avec précaution, le père souleva le couvercle révélant toutes sortes de chocolats emballés dans de beaux papiers dorés ou rouges tous plus appétissants les uns de les autres. Léo et Raph se rappelaient très bien de cette boite. Même Mikey en avait des souvenirs.

« Après le diner, Maman sortait un chocolat, et elle le cassait en cinq. raconta Léo. Elle nous donnait toujours les plus gros morceaux. Si le morceau était trop petit, elle en cassait un autre pour qu'il n'y ait aucun jaloux. Même quand Mikey n'avait pas de dents, il y avait droit. Mais elle faisait toujours attention à ce qu'il laisse fondre le chocolat dans sa bouche et qu'il ne l'avale pas tout rond.

J'ai quelques souvenirs de ça ! sourit Mikey.

Quand elle est morte, le Shredder s'est mis à les conter pour qu'on évite d'en prendre ! ajouta Raph. Même que des fois, il en choisissait un et le portait à ses lèvres en disant : _« Bien trop bon pour les enfants ! »_ »

Yoshi observa ses fils. Il n'avait jamais été au courant de cette partie de l'histoire. Les trois frères observaient la boite avec mélancolie. Elle rappelait les moments de joie qu'ils avaient eue avec leur mère avant sa mort. Donnie observa les frères et la boite.

« Prenez-en un ! » ordonna-t-il presque.

Ses amis se tournèrent vers lui puis observèrent la boite. Leur haine envers le Shredder leur criait de le faire, comme une vengeance silencieuse pour tout ce qu'il avait fait… mais leur cœur leur disait que c'était trop risqué.

« Non ! Il s'en rendrait compte ! Et nous aurions des ennuis. » expliqua Léo.

La famille Hamato resta à regarder la boite. Donnie comprenait leur peur… mais il avait une autre mission !

« Où sont le Capitaine Ryan, Spike et Klunk ? demanda-t-il.

Surement à l'étage, dans nos vieilles chambres ! » répondit Léo.

Sans attendre, Donatello tourna les talons et courut vers l'escalier. Mikey le remarqua et courut à sa suite, alertant Yoshi et ses fils ainés.

« Donatello ! » cria Yoshi en posant en urgence le couvercle de la boite.

Lui et ses fils se lancèrent vite à la suite de Donnie et Mikey. Le jeune garçon aux lunettes s'arrêta dans un coin de l'escalier avec Mikey et, lorsque Raphaël commença à grimper l'escalier, les deux plus jeunes sortirent de leur cachette en criant :

« **Ouah !** »

Cela eut pour effet d'effrayer le jeune rebelle qui trébucha et atterrit dans les bras de son frère ainé qui riait avec le Sensei. Les deux benjamins coururent alors vers l'étage en riant. Riant de la peur idiote qu'il a eu, Raph se redressa et se lança à leur poursuite.

« Attendez un peu que je vous attrape ! »

Léo et son père montèrent les escaliers plus calmement mais rapidement au cas où le Shredder reviendrait.

* * *

Dehors, le Shredder et sa voiture en panne arrivèrent enfin devant le manoir. Le Shredder en colère frappa dans le véhicule.

« Le fumier ! L'arnaqueur ! Je vais l'étriper, ce moucheron ! » fulmina-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la demeure.

* * *

A l'étage, Yoshi ouvrit une porte en disant :

« Là, c'était votre chambre, les garçons. »

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils eurent l'impression d'entrer dans un vieux grenier. La poussière s'était entassée sur beaucoup de meubles, les toiles d'araignées avaient envahis les meubles et un tas de bazar était dans la chambre. Mikey courut vers un vieux rideau rouge.

« Je m'en rappelle ! dit-il. Raph ne voulait jamais qu'on le voit avec Spike ! Alors chaque fois, il tirait ce rideau pour être seul ! »

Yoshi sourit puis il remarqua quelque chose.

« Les tableaux ! Ils sont là ! » soupira-t-il de soulagement.

Les enfants s'agenouillèrent pour regarder les peintures. L'une d'elles représentait une belle japonaise aux yeux noirs et doux, à la peau qui rappelait un pétale de fleur de cerisier, au teint clair et au sourire maternelle.

« C'est Tang Shen. murmura Yoshi, la voix remplie d'émotions.

Je me rappelle… souffla Raph. Nous, on l'appelait toujours la Reine des Cerisiers !

Ouais… et elle, elle nous appelait : Mes petits Peintres ! ajouta Léo.

Mes petits Peintres ? s'étonna Donnie.

Nos noms viennent tous d'un artiste de la Renaissance. Et Sensei, elle l'appelait mon Ninja de la Renaissance !

Moi, je pense que ce n'était pas un accident qui a tué Tang Shen et Miwa ! déclara Donnie.

Je le pense aussi… » soupira Yoshi en caressant le visage peint de sa défunte épouse.

Léo regarda autour de lui… puis il aperçut quelque chose qui fit que son cœur rata un battement.

« **Capitaine Ryan !** »

Le garçonnet courut vers une étagère sur laquelle la dite figurine était soigneusement posée. Les yeux brillants de Léonardo étaient remplis de joie et ses doigts tremblèrent lorsqu'il saisit sa figurine. Il la regarda sous tous les angles avec un grand sourire. Elle était intacte et bien propre… trop propre même ! En regardant la pièce autour de lui, Léonardo trouva bizarre que la figurine de son héros, son idole, soit dans cet état.

« Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas prit la poussière ? s'étonna-t-il. Je l'époussetais à chaque fois qu'on rentrait d'une absence d'au moins deux jours. Comment le Capitaine Ryan peut-il être aussi propre alors que la poussière s'en entassé partout ?

Quelqu'un doit s'occuper de la figurine ! répondit Donnie en s'approchant.

Mais qui ? Le Shredder ne s'occuperait jamais d'une figurine pour enfants ! Et il n'y a que quelques ninjas qui viennent ici de temps en temps ! »

Léo et Donnie observèrent avec intérêt cette figurine trop propre pour cet endroit aussi poussiéreux. Raph observait ce qui fut son ancienne chambre… lorsqu'il vit quelque chose qui bloqua sa respiration.

« **Spike !** »

Le cri sortit tout le monde de leur réflexion. Le jeune rebelle courut vers un vivarium dans lequel une tortue se baladait lentement. Un grand sourire de pur bonheur éclairait le visage du jeune garçon qui posa doucement sa main sur la vitre du vivarium.

« Salut mon pote… » dit-il, la voix tremblante.

La tortue s'avança vers lui et colla sa tête contre la vitre à l'endroit où se trouvait la main de son jeune rebelle de maitre. Léo, Donnie et Mikey s'approchèrent et s'étonnèrent de l'état de la tortue.

« Spike semble bien ! Il a même à manger et son vivarium est propre ! s'étonna le rouquin.

Quelqu'un a pris soin de lui ! Tout comme de la figurine du Capitaine Ryan ! déduit Donnie.

Ouais mais c'est la même question que pour Léo : Qui ? Le Shredder se fiche complètement de Spike ! » déclara Raph.

Léo avança dans la pièce… lorsque son pied marcha sur une planche grinçante. Il la souleva et découvrit une petite planque remplie de dessins. Tous leurs dessins d'enfants !

« Regardez ! Celui qui prend soin de Spike et du Capitaine Ryan a caché nos vieux dessins là ! » s'étonna-t-il.

Tous regardèrent avec étonnement les vieux dessins soigneusement rangés. Soudain, Donnie vit quelque chose poser sur le lit.

« Mikey ! C'est elle, Klunk ? » demanda-t-il.

Mikey, ses frères et son père se retournèrent vers le plus petit lit et virent un chat en peluche orange soigneusement posé sur le lit. Mikey sourit et courut vers le lit. C'était bien sa peluche. Elle aussi était en bonne état. Mikey tendit les bras pour la prendre lorsque :

« **WORMWOOD !** » hurla la voix du Shredder.

Les quatre garçons et le sensei sursautèrent. Il était de retour ! Par chance, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur présence. Il hurlait au téléphone après le père de Donatello, Harry Wormwood. Léo lança la figurine du Capitaine Ryan sur le lit, incapable d'aller la ranger là où elle était. Ils se cachèrent derrière un pilier de l'escalier pour pouvoir l'observer. Il hurlait, furieux :

« **Vous êtes aussi pourri que les pourritures de voitures que vous fourguez ! Ramenez-vous tout de suite avec une autre voiture si vous tenez à votre vie !... Oui ! Je sais que l'acheteur achète à ses risques et périls ! Vous ne me la ferrez pas, misérable fripouille ! Je l'ai dit : j'ai plusieurs facettes ! Je peux vous trainez en justice, mettre le feu à votre magasin, je prendrais votre tas de ferraille et vous forcerais à l'avaler ! Je vous écrabouillerais comme on écrabouille un rat ! Puis je vous couperais en morceaux avec mes griffes ! Vous mourrez lentement et dans d'atroces souffrances, à coup de sai et de katanas !... Vous quoi ?... Misérable chien, vous…** »

Le Shredder en colère arrêta soudain sa tirade énervée et regarda dans le salon, stupéfait. Son regard se posa sur la boite à chocolats de la défunte Tang Shen. Le couvercle était mal fermé, posé de travers. Intrigué, il raccrocha au nez du père Wormwood et courut dans le salon. C'est là que le père Hamato se rendit compte de son erreur. Il avait mal posé le couvercle sur la boite à chocolats. Les enfants et lui observèrent attentivement chaque mouvement du Shredder. Tout d'abord, celui-ci referma la boite… lorsqu'il perçu une odeur sur le couvercle. Une odeur de vieille mousse et de détritus. Il ignorait que son rival et ses fils vivaient dans les égouts, donc il pensa à un clochard. Il perçu alors l'odeur qui montait à l'étage. Remettant le couvercle à sa place, il se dirigea vers l'étage, les griffes prêtes à frapper. En le voyant, Hamato Yoshi attira les enfants derrière une colonne. Les quatre garçons tremblaient de peur et Michelangelo se retenait de pleurer. C'était un de ses pires cauchemars. Il serrait convulsivement Donatello contre lui pour se rassurer et ne pas faire une crise de panique. Sentant la détresse de son ami, Donnie proposa à voix basse :

« Sensei ! Allons-nous cacher quelque part !

Oui, Donatello ! Léonardo ! Tes frères, toi et Donatello, suivez le couloir, descendez les escaliers et sortez par la porte de la cuisine ! Je fais diversion ! Soyez prudent ! »

Les quatre garçons coururent sans bruits vers le petit couloir indiqué. Yoshi, lui, courut vers son ancienne chambre. Le Shredder monta furieusement les escaliers. Les garçons eurent juste le temps de se glisser dans le couloir mais les escaliers étaient rempli d'un tas d'objets qui bloquaient plus ou moins le passage. Le Shredder grogna :

« **Qui est chez moi ? Hors d'ici !** »

Les garçons tremblaient. Le passage dans les escaliers était risqué… mais le Shredder avança dangereusement vers eux.

« **Viens te battre si tu es un homme !** » hurla-t-il.

Yoshi sentit son cœur manqué un battement lorsqu'il vit son ancien ami se dirigé dans la direction qu'ont pris les enfants. Le Shredder regarda attentivement dans chaque pièce. Ne voyant aucune échappatoire, les quatre garçons se glissèrent dans les escaliers. Sans faire de bruits, ils avancèrent dans le passage encombré. Le Shredder arriva à l'entrée du couloir et regarda rapidement. Il allait rapidement regarder dans les escaliers… mais Yoshi prit les devants. Il saisit un des poids que Oroku Saki rangeaient dans l'ancienne chambre du père Hamato et le jeta contre un mur. Le bruit attira le Shredder qui courut vers la chambre. Vite, le sensei se cacha dans le placard. Mais alors que les enfants Hamato et Donatello arrivèrent en bas des escaliers et dans la cuisine, le sweat-shirt de Michelangelo s'accrocha à un balai qui tomba, entrainant beaucoup d'autres objets dans sa chute, sous le regard effrayé des enfants. Le bruit stoppa la course du Shredder vers la chambre et effraya Yoshi. Apeuré, le plus jeune se dirigea vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir… mais elle était fermée et même barricadée. Raphaël tenta de l'ouvrir comme il était plus fort… mais en vain. Le bruit de la porte qu'on tente d'ouvrir parvient jusqu'au Shredder. Le bruit venait de la cuisine. Yoshi sortit du placard et observa les faits et gestes du Shredder par l'ouverture de la porte. Celui-ci se dirigea vers la rambarde de l'escalier et sauta pour atterrir au rez-de-chaussée sur ses deux pieds dans un vacarme assourdissant qui fit trembler toute la maison. Les quatre enfants sursautèrent et Michelangelo était proche d'une crise de panique. Sous le regard effrayé de Yoshi qui avait couru jusqu'à la rambarde, le Shredder courut vers la cuisine. Les enfants entendirent ses pas. Tous avaient peur et cherchaient en vain une cachette. Yoshi courut alors vers les escaliers pour rejoindre discrètement le rez-de-chaussée.

Le Shredder entra furieusement dans la cuisine… mais elle était vide ! Seul les objets tombés de l'escalier montraient qu'il y avait eu du passage. Il ne vérifia pas dans les escaliers… et tant mieux ! Léonardo et Raphaël se tenaient cachés dans l'encadrement de la porte en équilibre instable. Les deux frères se regardèrent et prièrent pour que le Shredder ne les trouve pas, eux ou leur petit frère ou encore leur ami ! Le directeur observa soudain la table de la cuisine. La nappe était suffisamment longue pour dissimuler quelqu'un. Et en effet, sous la table, se tenaient Donnie et Mikey, le plus jeune serré contre son ami. Le Shredder se baissa. Les deux amis virent son ombre projetée sur la nappe et tremblèrent d'avantage. Hamato Yoshi se dirigea sans bruit vers la cuisine, inquiet. Pourvu que ses fils et leur ami aient pu se cacher. Il vit son ancien ami soulevé la nappe. Son cœur manqua un battement. Pourvu que…

Heureusement, le Shredder ne trouva aucune trace des enfants. Il ne jeta qu'un vif coup d'œil sous la table. S'il avait mieux regardé, il aurait vu les deux garçons qui se tenaient dans le cadre de la table. Donnie bloquait la bouche de Mikey avec son bras afin de l'empêcher de crier. Mais contrairement à ce qu'espérer les enfants, le Shredder resta dans la cuisine. Ses griffes armées, il les usa sur des planches à découper ou autres accessoires. Yoshi restait dissimulé derrière la porte. Il vit alors une petite main qui se tenait au pied de la table et qui tentait de rester accroché. C'était un des enfants ! Inquiet, le sensei courut sans bruit vers la porte, l'ouvrit et la claqua pour faire croire que quelqu'un sortait. Ce bruit attira le Shredder. Yoshi eut juste le temps de courir à l'étage que son monstrueux rival se rua dans l'entrée. Les enfants sortirent alors de leur cachette et respirèrent car le Shredder ne les avait pas trouvé. Celui-ci attrapa un katana et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte… mais il entendit du bruit à l'étage et sentit l'odeur de mousse et de détritus. Si il n'avait pas son masque, on aurait pu jurer qu'il souriait. D'un pas rapide et sûr, il courut vers l'étage, le katana prêt à frapper. Les enfants coururent à la porte de la cuisine, effrayés. Ils savaient que c'était leur sensei ! Qu'allait lui faire Oroku Saki s'il le trouvait ? Le cœur battant, les petits observèrent l'étage, cherchant tout signe du sensei.

Soudain, les objets des escaliers se mettent à tomber, indiquant un passage dans l'escalier. Michelangelo se serra contre Donatello et Raphaël se serra contre Léonardo. Ils furent cependant rassurés de voir que ce n'était pas le Shredder, mais leur sensei Hamato Yoshi. Mais leur terrifiant directeur n'était pas loin derrière. Michelangelo courut se jeter dans les bras de son père. Yoshi ouvrit la porte de la cave et poussa les enfants dedans.

« Venez ! Par ici ! Vite ! » ordonna-t-il.

Les garçons descendirent rapidement les marches avec leur sensei et fermèrent la porte. Le Shredder était à leur suite, tentant d'avancer vite dans le bric-à-brac de l'escalier. La famille Hamato et Donatello coururent dans la cave à la recherche d'une issue. Ils trouvèrent l'entrée extérieure de la cave mais elle était fermée par une énorme chaine et un cadenas. Oroku Saki s'apprêta à entrer dans la cave mais son katana se retrouva planté dans le cadre, le bloquant. Furieux, le maitre ninja tira sur le katana, coupant le cadre d'escalier. Le bruit alarma les fugitifs. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, son ancien ami et les enfants cherchèrent une autre sortie. Soudain, Léo vit un soupirail ouvert.

« Sensei ! dit-il en pointant l'ouverture.

Vite, les enfants ! »

Michelangelo fut le premier à être hisser vers le soupirail. Le Shredder arriva enfin dans la cave.

« Je les crèverais, ces rats ! » grogna-t-il avec un petit air satisfait.

Il avança, le katana et les griffes prêts à frapper. Soudain, il entendit un bruit et vit le soupirail se refermer après le passage de quelqu'un. Il serra les poings et courut vers l'entrée fermée par les chaines. Coinçant ses griffes dans les maillons, il les coupa net ! Le bruit parvient aux oreilles de Yoshi qui prit peur.

« **Vite ! Dépêchez-vous !** » cria-t-il en forçant les enfants à courir plus vite.

Ils venaient à peine de disparaitre derrière l'angle de la maison que le Shredder sortit de la cave. Enervé, griffes armées et katana levé, il courut dans la direction prise par les fuyards. Hamato Yoshi et les enfants s'enfoncèrent dans les buissons pour se cacher… mais Michelangelo trébucha sur une racine. Vite, Yoshi récupéra son fils dans ses bras et courut avec les autres enfants. Le Shredder s'enfonça dans les buissons à leur suite. Il coupa net tous les arbres avec son katana, pour essayer de trouver ses ennemis. Mais il arriva bientôt en bordure de la propriété sans trouver aucune trace des intrus. Il poussa alors un hurlement de rage et lança son katana dans la végétation. Sans le savoir, il le planta à quelques centimètres de la tête de Raphaël qui était caché avec sa famille et son ami dans la végétation. Michelangelo était serré dans les bras de ses frères et tremblait. Léo et Donnie avaient leurs mains plaquées sur la bouche du cadet pour l'empêcher d'hurler. Les pas furieux du Shredder disparurent enfin et ils purent soupirer de soulagements. Donatello plaça sa main sur son cœur.

« Mon cœur bat comme un fou ! C'est la pire frayeur de toute ma vie ! déclara-t-il.

A moi aussi ! avoua Léonardo. Et je suis sûr que c'est pareil pour Raph.

Je déteste l'avouer mais t'as raison, Léo ! répondit Raph en enlevant le sabre planté près de sa tête. Et toi, Mikey ? Ça va ? »

Le rouquin resta étonnamment silencieux, la main sur son cœur et les yeux larmoyants.

« Michelangelo ? » s'inquiéta son père.

Le petit leva les yeux en tremblant. C'était certainement la pire peur de sa vie. Cela n'étonnerait pas ses frères s'il faisait des cauchemars. Il regarda son père et bégaya en sanglotant :

« Sensei… c'était un cauchemar… dites-moi que c'était un cauchemar… »

Yoshi soupira et regarda le Shredder entrer dans la maison.

« Je crains que non, Michelangelo... »

Le petit se réfugia dans ses bras et Yoshi lui caressa les cheveux.

« Ne craint rien… je suis là… Oroku Saki ne te fera aucun mal… Venez ! On s'en va ! dit-il aux autres enfants.

Il n'a pas le droit de faire autant de mal aux gens ! s'indigna Donatello en sortant discrètement des buissons avec ses amis. Il faut que quelqu'un lui donne une leçon !

Ouais, bah tu nous appelle quand t'as trouvé ce quelqu'un ! marmonna Raphaël.

Tu as raison, Donatello. Mais on n'y peut rien. soupira Yoshi.

On va attendre qu'il ressorte, et on ira chercher Spike, le Capitaine Ryan et Klunk ! déclara Donnie.

**Quoi ?!** s'exclamèrent les frères Hamato, horrifiés.

Donatello ! s'indigna leur père.

Je plaisante ! » les rassura-t-il en souriant, montrant son écart de dent.

La famille Hamato soupira, rassurée que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague… même si Donatello le pensait vraiment. Ils sortirent des buissons et enlevèrent les feuilles qui recouvraient leurs vêtements. Yoshi posa son jeune fils sur le sol, s'agenouilla devant son élève, le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

« Donatello ! Promets-moi que tu ne remettras plus jamais les pieds ici ! Tu m'entends ? »

Donnie resta perplexe. Il voulait les aider… mais le Shredder était trop fort pour lui. il était trop jeune pour espérer vaincre ce monstre si jamais il était découvert dans la maison. Soupirant, il hocha la tête.

« C'est promis juré ! »

Yoshi sourit et récupéra Michelangelo dans ses bras.

« Venez ! On s'en va ! »

* * *

Les trois autres garçons le suivirent mais Donatello garda un œil sur la maison. Cependant, il ne remarqua pas, au bout de la rue, une fillette en kimono de soie noire qui se dirigeait vers la maison avec ses gardes du corps. Karai ! Lorsqu'elle les vit, elle reconnut immédiatement le garçon du Per Se et celui qu'elle avait croisé à Central Park le matin même.

« Eux ici ? » s'étonna-t-elle en voyant qu'ils sortaient de chez elle.

Les Ninjas ne les avaient pas remarqués. Karai garda un œil sur eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparurent dans l'angle de la rue. Elle rentra tranquillement chez elle… et trouva son père fou de rage. Il ordonna à ses ninjas de fouiller toute la maison à la recherche d'indice sur les intrus qui y serait entré. Karai, elle, devina qui c'était. Après un rapide bonjour à son père, elle courut à l'étage, dans la vieille chambre qui servait de grenier. Mais lorsqu'elle entra, elle trouva sa planque à dessins ouverte et les dessins étaient regardés. Elle les ramassa et les rangea soigneusement. Puis elle nourrit la tortue et s'apprêta à sortir… lorsqu'elle vit la figurine du Capitaine Ryan abandonnée sur le lit. Intriguée, elle récupéra le jouet et le posa sur l'étagère où il devrait être… puis un doute s'installa dans son esprit. Et si ces garçons qu'elle avait aperçus étaient ceux dessinés par des enfants ? Etaient-ils les anciens propriétaires ?

* * *

Karai a aperçu les garçons et leur père. Elle semble ignoré qui ils sont... mais va-t-elle le découvrir? Si oui, comment?

laissez des coms, svp


	10. Chapitre 9: Apprentissage

Chapitre 9 : Apprentissage

* * *

Lorsque Donatello rentra chez lui, il trouva sa mère assise sur le canapé avec les deux policiers. Elle leur parlait de son mari Harry et du jour de leur mariage. Gloussant comme une idiote, elle raconta :

« Il est rentré avec 2000 dollars en liquide, et il a jeté les billets en l'air, et on s'est pris à nager là-dedans, comme à la télévision, dans _le Millions de Dollars collé _! Vous aimez ce jeu ?

J'adore ce jeu ! répondit l'un des policiers, le plus costaud, nommé Bill.

C'était le bon temps ! Maintenant, on a du fric dans toutes les banques de la planète et vous croyez qu'ils donneraient un sou ? »

Soupirant à la stupidité de sa mère, Donatello entra, ferma la porte et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Contre toute attente, sa mère le remarqua et dit avec un sourire idiot :

« Donatello ! Je te présente Bob et Bill ! présenta-t-elle, causant l'intérêt des deux hommes pour le garçon qui venaient de rentrer.

C'est des flics, maman. soupira le jeune garçon en redressant ses lunettes.

Ce sont pas des flics ! s'énerva-t-elle en attrapant la petite maquette de hors-bord et en jouant avec. C'est des représentants pour les as du hors-bord !

C'est des flics… insista le gamin en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Poulette, je meurs de faim ! » beugla le père Wormwood en rentrant du travail.

A cette entrée, Donatello, Zinnia et les deux faux représentants se tournèrent vers lui. Harry resta dans l'entrée à observer les deux inconnus assis sur son canapé avec sa femme. Zinnia semblait gêné.

« Salut Harry… dit-elle.

**Vous êtes qui, vous ?** grogna-t-il en fusillant les deux hommes du regard. **C'est un jacuzzi collectif cette baraque ? Fichez-moi le camp d'ici !** » hurla-t-il.

Sans hésiter, les représentants se levèrent, récupèrent leur manteaux et leurs affaires et quittèrent la maison. Le père Wormwood en colère regarda sa femme et lui hurla, fou de rage :

« **Je trimes toute la journée et quand je rentre le soir, toi, tu t'amuses avec des mecs genre surfeurs culturistes !**

C'est des flics, papa ! tenta une nouvelle fois Donnie en allant déposer son sac.

**Avec toi, je peux jamais parler à personne !** pleurnicha Zinnia en se levant du canapé pour se rendre dans sa chambre. **Je suis en cage, Harry ! Moi, j'ai besoin de causer à d'autres gens que ces gosses débiles !**

**Ah ouais !? Je suis chez moi ici, et un homme a le droit de rentrer chez lui sans participer à un concret de strip-teaseurs !** » hurla son époux.

Donatello, qui venait de poser son sac, écouta la dispute de ses parents… puis son regard se posa sur la porte. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait essayé à l'école. Peut-être que maintenant… il fixa la porte et il vit qu'elle bougeait. Faiblement mais elle bougeait. Soudain, un détail lui vient en tête. À chaque fois, il s'était fait disputé juste avant. La première fois, c'était son père, la deuxième c'était le Shredder !

« Papa ! appela-t-il alors que son père criait toujours après sa mère.

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?** grogna-t-il, furax.

Mets-toi plus en colère ! ordonna le gamin en fixant la porte.

**Toi, tais-toi et fiches-nous la paix !**

Vas-y ! Gronde-moi encore !

**Tu veux que je te gronde ? Attends un peu !** grogna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre de son fils.** Je vais venir te coller une bonne raclée ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'on me respecte dans cette baraque ! Je vais te filer une rouste comme t'en a jamais reçu ! Je vais t'en retourner une bonne, c'est compris !?** »

Toutes ces paroles de colère mirent également Donatello en colère. Il serra les poings et les dents, à cause à la colère, des étincelles parcoururent les yeux bruns-rouges du jeune garçon, à tel point qu'elles se reflétaient presque sur ses lunettes. Et juste avant que son père ne rentre, la porte se ferma sur lui et se verrouilla. Donatello sursauta et regarda la porte derrière laquelle son père hurlait :

« **Ouvre-moi cette porte, crapaud ! Ouvre, tu entends ! **»

Le jeune garçon resta figé puis un immense sourire coupa son visage en deux, révélant son écart de dents… mais cela montrait également le pur bonheur. Un petit rire sortit de sa gorge suivit par un hurlement de joie. Fou de bonheur, il bondit comme un idiot sur son lit et hurla toute sa joie. Sa famille se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait… mais il s'en fichait. Il y était arrivé ! Il avait réussi à déplacer un objet. Il pouvait le faire ! Il lui faudrait juste un peu entrainement !

* * *

Aucun enfant n'aime se faire gronder, mais ce furent la rage et les fulminations d'Harry qui fournirent à Donatello la clé de son pouvoir. Pour libérer son pouvoir, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'entrainer. Dès le mercredi suivant, Donatello attendit d'être seul pour exercer ses pouvoirs. Il commença par un truc simple. Il posa une céréale sur la table et rien qu'en le regardant, il le fit se déplacer d'un point à un autre de la table. Lorsqu'il y parvient, un sourire satisfait parcourut son visage. Il décida de tester autre chose. Il s'installa sur la chaise, un bol vide devant lui, la boite de céréales non loin. Il la fixa afin de la faire bouger. Elle bougea légèrement… mais pas assez au goût de Donnie. Il réfléchit un instant, puis ferma les yeux et repensa à toutes les méchancetés qu'il avait entendu et qu'il l'avait mis en colère. Il vit sa mère qui le traitait d'idiot, son père et sa fameuse tirade de supériorité, ou lorsqu'il lui ordonnait de se comporter comme un vrai Wormwood, il vit le Shredder qui l'enfermait dans l'étouffoir, qui martyrisait les enfants, ses amis… et April ! Ce qui le mit le plus en colère fut certainement de repenser à ce que le Shredder avait fait à April, lors de son premier jour d'école, mélangé à son père qui lui ordonnait d'être un vrai Wormwood. Cette fois énervé, il regarda la boite de céréales. Sans difficultés, elle se souleva à quelques centimètres de la table et il parvient à se servir des céréales sans toucher la boite. Un sourire ravi sur le visage, il ne fit pas attention à l'atterrissage de la boite sur la table. Sans tenir compte des quelques céréales renversés, il regarda la brique de lait, l'ouvrit grâce à son pouvoir et la fit léviter jusque son bol pour se servir du lait. Une fois cela fait, il parvient à poser la brique sans problème puis fit léviter la cuillère. Sans problème, l'ustensile de cuisine se souleva de la table et atterrit dans le bol. Tout aussi facilement et sans la toucher, il parvient à la soulever et la mena à sa bouche. Utilisant finalement sa main pour sortir la cuillère de sa bouche, il sourit joyeusement. Il arrivait à faire léviter les objets !

A partir de ce jour, tous les mercredis ou jours où il n'avait rien à faire, il s'entrainait à exercer ses pouvoirs, soit dans sa chambre, soit dans toute la maison lorsqu'il était seul. Petit à petit, il réussit à faire pleins de choses avec ses pouvoirs : soulever des objets, allumer des lampes ou autres appareils, faire bouger tout objet selon sa volonté, faire voler les cartes de sa mère, faire tournoyer livres, objets divers, ouvrir et fermer les placards et faire danser les meubles. En premier, il fit ces choses une à une, puis il en fit plusieurs à la fois. D'abord deux, puis trois et ainsi de suite jusqu'à pouvoir les faire toutes en même temps ! Tant et si bien que, lorsqu'il était seul, il se mettait à danser avec toute la maison au rythme d'une musique. Dansant joyeusement, les objets tournaillaient autour de lui tel un vrai ballet aérien ! Ceux qui auraient assisté à ce spectacle auraient crié au miracle ou hurlé à la malédiction. C'était tellement incroyable que personne n'aurait su comment réagir à un tel évènement. Et d'un simple geste, il faisait tout disparaître !

* * *

Un mercredi, sur un air qui passait à la radio, Donatello s'amusa à danser avec tous les objets présents dans le salon. Tout souriant, il exerçait ses pouvoirs et s'amusait. A la fin de la chanson, il s'assit sur le canapé, rangea toutes les affaires avec lesquelles il avait dansé et éteignit la radio de deux-trois mouvements de bras. Sans bouger, avec des mouvements de magicien, le jeune garçon ouvrit les rideaux qu'il avait fermés pour éviter que l'on voie ses prouesses de l'extérieur. Il les ouvrit juste à temps pour voir les policiers se faufiler vers le garage de la maison. Donnie les observa attentivement… puis se leva pour voir ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Les agents du FBI ouvrèrent la porte du garage des Wormwood. Alors qu'ils entraient, armés d'une caméra vidéo, l'un d'eux, Bill, demanda à son collègue, Bob :

« On a pas besoin d'un mandat de perquisition pour ça ?

Non, ce type est pas net… et l'existence de ce gosse inconnu le prouve largement ! Si on passe cette cassette au tribunal, Wormwood est cuit ! Et on saura peut-être enfin d'où vient le marmot ! Je te parie que cette boite est pleine de pièces détachées ! » dit-il en pointant un carton posé sur une étagère.

L'agent Bob posa la caméra et décrocha une échelle. Donatello arriva juste lorsqu'ils parlaient de la boite pleine de pièces détachées, ce qui était malheureusement vrai. Il resta cacher et les observa.

« T'as filmé toute la semaine ! se plaignait Bill. Tu pourrais me passer la caméra, pour changer.

Tu sais t'en servir au moins ? demanda Bob, sans remarquer que la caisse se décala sur l'étagère grâce aux pouvoirs de Donnie. Tu sais te servir du zoom ? Tu sais ajuster le viseur ?

Je m'y connais ! » répliqua son collègue.

Sans l'écouter, Bill monta à l'échelle… pour voir que la caisse s'était décalée. Pensant avoir mal vu, il descendit et bougea l'échelle jusqu'à la caisse… mais Donnie la fit se remettre à sa première place.

« Et d'ailleurs, c'est mon tour ! se plaignit Bill.

Ouais, c'est ton tour de laisser tomber ! se moqua son collègue.

Je ne laisse pas tomber ! Donne-la-moi ! » grogna l'autre.

Bob ricana en montant à l'échelle… pour voir que la caisse avait encore changer de place ! Elle était là où il avait placé l'échelle la première fois. Alors qu'il se demandait s'il devenait fou, Donatello décida qu'il était temps de faire son entrée en scène. Il avança sans bruit vers l'entrée du garage et dit calmement :

« Vous deux, vous allez avoir de gros ennuis et ça va pas trainer ! »

Les deux agents se retournèrent vers lui et l'observèrent, intrigués. Il était un point culminant de leur enquête et un point sombre en même temps. Ils s'approchèrent de lui, les mains dans les poches et l'air inquiétant… mais cela ne fit pas peur à Donatello.

« T'es pas censé être à l'école, jeune homme ?

On est mercredi, messieurs. J'espère que vous avez un mandat de perquisition. Dans un livre de droit constitutionnel que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque, j'ai lu que si vous n'en aviez pas, vous risquez de perdre votre boulot ou d'aller en prison. »

Les deux agents l'observèrent, médusés. Il était sans aucun doute bien plus intelligent que les Wormwood. D'où sortait un gamin pareil ? Bob le regarda fixement dans les yeux, sortit du garage et se planta dehors, forçant Donatello à se retourner pour leur faire face.

« C'est ton père qui va aller moisir en prison ! ricana-t-il. Et toi, tu sais où on va te mettre ?

On t'enverra dans un orphelinat ! grogna Bill, en pensant que de toute façon, c'est là qu'atterrira le gamin une fois cette affaire terminée.

Si tu coopères, on te choisira un chouette orphelinat ! Du genre où i manger et où les cafards sont tout petits ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » tenta de marchander Bob.

Donatello les regarda puis regarda leur voiture. C'était la première fois qu'il tentait ça. Sans le voir, il parvient à desserrer le frein à main. Un léger sourire sur le visage, il regarda les deux agents et dit :

« Vous allez commettre une autre infraction votre voiture va griller un stop, là ! » dit-il en pointant le véhicule.

Les deux agents se retournèrent et, surpris, virent leur voiture avancée seule dans la rue en pente. Ils se mirent à lui courir après… sans remarquer la casette de la caméra qui sortit de l'appareil et se planter devant Donatello. En souriant, le gamin récupéra l'enregistrement et courut le jeter dans la poubelle. Il gagnait ainsi du temps et permettait à son père de retomber sur ses pieds. Mais Donatello avait maintenant d'autres chats à fouetter ! Et quel chat ! Ces entrainements n'étaient pas seulement dans le but d'acquérir un pouvoir qu'il gardait cacher. Ils lui servaient à accomplir une mission !

* * *

Donatello apprend à maitriser ses pouvoirs... mais pour quoi faire?

Commentaires svp


	11. Chapitre 10: Panique chez le Shredder

Chapitre 10 : Panique chez le Shredder

* * *

Un soir, Donatello s'habilla chaudement d'un pull mauve et d'une écharpe assortie. Redressant ses lunettes, il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour vider son sac d'école pendant qu'il s'habillait et le fit léviter jusqu'à lui. Le glissant sur ses épaules, il sortit de sa chambre et avança dans le salon. Ses parents ricanaient devant un programme télé idiot et son frère était dans la cuisine. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui le remarqua.

« Hé, grande gueule mal fichue ! grogna-t-il. Où tu vas comme ça ?

Je sors. » répondit calmement le jeune garçon en redressant ses lunettes.

Sans tenir compte de ses parents ou de son frère, il avança vers la porte d'entrée. Seulement, Michael avait décidé d'ennuyer cet idiot de petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais voulu.

« **Hé ! Dent de travers !** cria-t-il en attrapant une carotte dans son plat et en la plaçant dans sa cuillère. Prends une carotte ! »

Il lança le légume avec sa cuillère comme une catapulte. Le légume tournoya dans les airs jusque Donnie… mais le garçon se retourna et le légume orange stoppa net devant ses yeux. Michael se figea de stupeur devant cet évènement inattendu. Donnie eut un léger sourire à cette réaction. Il fit retourner la carotte et elle partit dans la bouche bée de son frère. Devant la tête d'ahuri idiot qu'il avait, Donatello ne put s'empêcher de rire alors que son frère s'étrangla avec la carotte.

« **Mâche, espèce de goinfre !** » grogna le père Wormwood, trop plongé dans son programme pour avoir vu la scène ou pour voir Donatello sortir tranquillement.

* * *

La nuit était venteuse et froide. Donatello courut à travers les rues jusqu'à la demeure de son monstrueux directeur, l'abominable Shredder ! Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas tant d'avoir des pouvoirs que de choisir ce que l'on va en faire. Et ce que Donatello avait en tête était pour le moins héroïque ! Sans bruit, il avança vers la maison tant redoutée. Malgré l'heure tardive, le Shredder y aiguisait ses armes et ses griffes. Donatello avança jusqu'à une fenêtre pour l'observer. Le monstrueux homme en armure de métal aiguisa ses lames jusqu'à ce qu'elles brillent de tranchant. Puis, avec ses griffes, il saisit un chocolat dans la boite de la défunte épouse d'Hamato Yoshi et l'avala. Cette vue leva le cœur à Donatello. Il profitait de choses qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Mettant sa colère de côté, il s'éloigna jusqu'à sous la fenêtre de l'ancienne chambre des frères Hamato. Un vieux treillage avec un petit rosier montait le long du mur opposé. Donnie profita de cette aubaine pour monter dessus et atteindre le toit opposé. Il se pencha sur le toit… puis s'étonna de voir une lumière dans la chambre. Il saisit les jumelles qu'il avait amenées et regarda… pour se figer de stupeur. Dans la chambre se trouvait une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir ici : Karai, la fille du Per Se ! Elle époussetait soigneusement la figurine du Capitaine Ryan et les DVD des_ Héros de l'Espace_, elle regarda les vieux dessins et les rangea soigneusement dans leur cachette, elle arrangea la peluche Klunk puis nourrit Spike. Donatello se surprit à ne plus respirer. C'était elle qui s'occupait de tout ce qu'il y avait dans cette chambre ! Quel lien avait-elle avec le Shredder pour être ici aussi tard ?

Après avoir fait tout ce qu'elle devait faire dans cette pièce, elle se leva et quitta la pièce. Donatello attendit qu'elle soit loin puis utilisa son pouvoir pour faire bouger le tableau de Tang Shen jusqu'à la porte, comme pour le préparer à une sortie. Rallumant la lumière que Karai avait éteinte, il put voir où étaient les trésors de ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas tous les sortir en même temps. Il décida de commencer par Klunk, la peluche de Mikey. Rangeant les jumelles dans son sac, il fit léviter la peluche jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. Karai, qui s'entrainait dans sa chambre, entendit le bruit. Posant le katana, elle écouta attentivement. A côté, Donatello fit léviter Klunk jusqu'à l'extérieur… mais le vent fort fit que la peluche se retrouva happée par le vent et coincé dans les arbres. Donnie soupira en voyant qu'elle n'était pas abîmer et se félicita silencieusement de ne pas avoir choisi Spike en premier. Il fixa fortement Klunk, utilisant toute la force de son pouvoir… le forçant à lâcher la fenêtre. Le bruit surpris à nouveau Karai. Donatello força la peluche contre le vent fort.

« Allez, viens Klunk ! encouragea-t-il. Viens ! Dépêche-toi ! Je t'en prie, Klunk ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Enfin, la douce peluche orange arriva dans ses bras. La serrant contre lui, Donatello la rangea vite dans son sac et ouvrit à nouveau la fenêtre. Karai hésitait à aller chercher son père. Peut-être que le vent était tellement fort qu'il claquait sur les vitres. Le trésor suivant fut le Capitaine Ryan. Il fit léviter la figurine et lorsqu'elle arriva dehors, il lâcha la fenêtre, surprenant encore Karai. La figurine vacilla légèrement. Donnie espéra ne pas avoir à le faire avec Spike. Il eut du mal à le faire venir mais il y parvient. Une fois la figurine dans son sac, il ouvrit une nouvelle fois la fenêtre et s'occupa du plus dur : Spike ! Contrairement aux autres, Spike était un être vivant. Il fit léviter le vivarium, ce qui força Spike à se cacher dans sa coquille, et le fit sortir. Par chance, cette fois, le vent ne fit pas vaciller le vivarium… mais le bruit attira Karai. Donnie parvient à ranger Spike et son vivarium dans son sac et à déguerpir avant que Karai n'entre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit qu'il manquait la tortue, la figurine de super-héros et la peluche de chat.

* * *

Mais lorsque Donatello descendit le treillage, son écharpe mauve se coinça dedans. Par chance, le nœud n'était pas serré donc il se défit sans problème et sans que son propriétaire ne s'en rende compte. Dans le salon, le Shredder souleva un lourd katana et, d'un geste fort et précis, le lança dans le centre d'une cible en hauteur. Donatello l'observa attentivement. Fier de son résultat, le Shredder alla récupérer son katana… mais il eut du mal car la lame était plantée très haute. Alors qu'il sautait pour la décrocher, le regard de Donnie se posa sur la boite à chocolats encore ouverte. Sans que le Shredder s'en rende compte, il fit léviter cinq chocolats identiques. Les délicieuses confiseries volèrent jusqu'à la fenêtre où se trouvait Donatello. Il l'ouvrit discrètement, attrapa les chocolats alors que le Shredder attrapa son katana. Lorsque le Shredder atterrit sur le sol, la fenêtre se ferma. Ce bruit attira l'attention de l'homme sombre qui courut vérifier la fenêtre. Donnie se cacha dans les buissons en dessous. Le Shredder s'éloigna sans le voir. L'enfant se redressa et l'observa. Cela lui semblait presque incroyable lorsqu'il vit son directeur avec une tasse de thé. Assis devant la cheminée, il buvait tranquillement. Donnie décida de s'amuser. Il fit avancer l'horloge jusque 21H00. Lorsque l'horloge sonna, le Shredder leva les yeux vers la pendule, sans comprendre. Il se leva et posa sa tasse. Donatello profita de ça pour éloigner le fauteuil vers l'arrière. Le chef des Foots regarda attentivement l'heure indiquée. Il pensa qu'il avait veillé plus tard et voulut se rassoir… mais il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Le bruit inquiéta Karai qui quitta la chambre pour rejoindre son père dans le salon. Donnie se retient de rire en voyant son directeur s'affaler sur le sol. Le Shredder se releva presque d'un bond et s'assit en observant autour de lui. Karai resta dans l'escalier pour ne pas déranger son père. Il venait de tomber bêtement et n'avait pas besoin que sa fille l'ait vu. En souriant, Donatello fit avancer l'horloge jusque 22H00. Lorsqu'elle sonna, le Shredder se leva et la prit pour voir où était le problème. Donnie regarda alors les fils électriques et les fit bouger. Cela provoqua que la lumière eut des ratés dans la demeure. Le Shredder regarda partout, effrayé, même si son masque cachait ses émotions. Les fenêtres s'ouvrirent toutes d'un coup et Karai trembla de peur dans l'escalier. Le Shredder n'était pas rassuré. Toutes les fenêtres s'ouvraient et se fermaient à leur bon vouloir.

« **Allez-vous-en !** » hurla-t-il, la voix tremblante de peur.

Soudain, il vit son portrait se décroché du mur, lévité quelques instants puis s'engouffré dans le feu de la cheminée. Se retenant de crier, le Shredder vit son portrait disparaitre dans les flammes. Donatello se retient d'éclater de rire et prépara une autre surprise pour son directeur. Tremblant le Shredder prépara ses griffes… lorsqu'il entendit du bruit à l'étage. Effrayée, Karai regarda derrière elle… pour voir tous les poids de son père dévalés les escaliers. Quittant sa cachette, la fillette se cacha dans l'entrée, près de la porte. Le Shredder courut et regarda sans comprendre et avec peur ces poids portant bien rangés dans des pièces éloignés dévalés les escaliers. Soudain, levant les yeux vers l'étage, il vit une chose qui l'horrifia.

« Tang Shen ! » s'affola-t-il.

Le tableau de la belle japonaise flottait là, en haut de l'escalier. Puis, tel un fantôme, la belle flotta à travers la pièce sous le regard effrayé de Karai et du Shredder et alla se remettre à sa place d'origine : au-dessus de la cheminée. Malgré le doux sourire qu'elle abordait, et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une peinture, le monstrueux Oroku Saki crut voir un regard accusateur dans les beaux yeux peints de la japonaise. Puis, à l'horreur du maitre ninja, l'horloge sonna minuit ! L'homme d'habitude monstrueux et terrifiant hurla de peur pure et, sans attendre, il s'enfuit. Donnie courut vite se cacher derrière un arbre et observa. Le terrible directeur sortit de sa maison, affolé, tenta d'entrer dans sa voiture mais la peur le faisait s'emmêler les doigts. Tout en enlevant l'emballage d'un des chocolats, Donatello l'observa en riant. Il fourra son chocolat dans sa bouche et courut rentrer chez lui, les trésors de ses amis à l'abri dans son sac. Il avait réussi sa mission sans désobéir à son sensei : il n'était pas entré dans la maison.

* * *

Karai, qui sortait de la maison à la suite de son père, l'aperçu… et le reconnu. Le garçon qu'elle avait vu au Per Se, à Central Park et près de chez elle.

« Que vient-il faire ici ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle observa son père paniqué puis l'enfant. Etait-il la raison de cette pagaille ? Enfin, le Shredder parvient à ouvrir sa voiture. Mais alors qu'il allait démarrer, une écharpe mauve portée par le vent se coinça dans le rétroviseur. En la voyant, le Shredder la saisit et la renifla. Karai s'approcha et l'entendit marmonner.

« Un problème, père ? demanda-t-elle.

Rentre dans la maison, Karai ! » hurla-t-il.

La fillette obéit et courut dans la maison… mais elle se cacha dans l'escalier et entendit son père fulminer :

« Le moucheron ! Il me le payera cher ! Ils le payeront tous très cher ! »

Karai trembla. Elle savait que son père était directeur d'école mais elle n'y allait jamais. Etait-ce un élève qui avait fait peur à son père ? Et le garçon du Per Se, avait-il un lien ? Que pouvait-il se passer dans cette école ?

* * *

Donatello a réussit à faire peur au Shredder mais à laisser un indice derrière lui. Que va-t-il arriver?

Commentaires svp


	12. Chapitre 11: Adieux Shredder

Chapitre 11 : Adieu Shredder

* * *

Le bus s'arrêta devant l'école de ninja des Foots. Donatello en descendit, tout souriant. Son sac semblait plus gros que d'habitude. Lorsqu'il descendit, il vit Hamato Yoshi arrivé avec ses trois fils. Michelangelo et son père parlaient et Léo et Raph les encadraient. Tout souriant, Donnie courut les rejoindre.

« Les gars ! Sensei ! Devinez ce que j'ai pour vous ! cria-t-il en les rejoignant, stoppant leur conversation.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Léo.

Quelque chose qui vous fera plaisir ! » sourit-il en posant son sac.

Il l'ouvrit et, tout souriant, en sortit la peluche Klunk. En voyant la peluche, les Hamato se figèrent et Mikey sourit de toutes ses dents.

« **Klunk !** » hurla-t-il en courant vers son ami.

Il saisit la peluche et la serra très fort contre lui, fou de joie. Hamato Yoshi et ses fils ainés regardèrent Donatello qui souriait de pur bonheur en voyant Mikey serré la peluche avec tant de joie.

« Donatello… souffla Yoshi, incrédule.

Ce n'est pas tout ! sourit Donnie en plongeant ses mains dans son sac pour en sortir… une figurine.

**Capitaine Ryan !** hurla Léo, fou de joie, en récupérant sa figurine.

Et j'ai encore ça ! ajouta le jeune garçon aux lunettes en sortant un vivarium de son sac.

**Spike !** hurla Raph en courant reprendre sa tortue. Salut mon pote !

Donatello… murmura Hamato Yoshi, incrédule.

Oh ! J'oubliais ! Je vous ai aussi rapporté ça ! »

Donnie plongea ses mains dans son sac et en sortit les quatre chocolats. La famille Hamato se figea en reconnaissant les chocolats de la boite à chocolats de Tang Shen. Ils le regardèrent sans comprendre… puis Donnie déposa un chocolat dans une main de chaqu'un de ses amis. Tout en serrant sa peluche, Mikey regarda ses frères et son père puis Donnie.

« J'ai mangé le mien hier soir ! » sourit-il.

Les frères Hamato regardèrent leur père. Celui-ci regarda son élève.

« Donatello, tu m'avais promis que tu ne mettrais plus les pieds dans cette demeure… s'indigna-t-il.

Et j'ai tenu ma promesse ! Je ne suis pas entré !

Alors comment tu as pu les récupérer ? s'étonna Léo.

J'ai utilisé… » commença Donatello…

Mais le moteur en mauvaise état de la voiture du Shredder raisonna, les faisant sursauter. Vite, ils cachèrent les chocolats dans leur poche, Mikey et Léo cachèrent le Capitaine Ryan et Klunk derrière leur dos et Raph cacha Spike derrière son sac. Ils se tenaient tous droit lorsque le Shredder arriva. Il sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers le sensei et les enfants. Il se planta devant Yoshi et dit :

« C'est moi qui ferais la classe aujourd'hui ! »

Puis il regarda les enfants qui osaient à peine bougé. Son regard froid se posa sur Donatello mais, au lieu de trembler, le garçon supporta son regard. Puis il s'éloigna vers le bâtiment et disparut à l'intérieur. Avant qu'Hamato Yoshi et ses fils n'aient eu le temps de complètement paniqués, Donatello avait échafaudé un plan.

* * *

Karai était nerveuse, ce matin-là. Son père était partit pour l'école très tôt ce matin. Comme d'habitude, elle partait avec ses gardes du corps et allait toujours dans les mêmes endroits pour faire toujours la même chose. En général, c'était des entrainements. Mais ce matin, elle voulait comprendre ! Pourquoi le garçon du Per Se était chez elle, hier soir ? Pourquoi avait-il pris les objets dans la chambre. elle venait de commencer son cours de furtivité. C'était l'idéal ! Jetant une bombe fumigène pour semer le trouble, elle s'enfuit du bâtiment sans que ces instituteurs et ses gardes du corps ne s'en rendent compte. Une fois dehors, elle courut vers l'école de ninjas que dirigeait son père. Si elle voulait des réponses, elle savait que c'était là-bas qu'elle les trouverait !

* * *

Hamato Yoshi et Donatello étaient déjà dans la classe. Le sensei se dépêchait de ranger toutes les images colorées et de rendre la salle comme le voulait le directeur.

« Il ne tourne vraiment pas rond ! s'exclama-t-il en rangeant les mannequins colorés pour les remplacé par les classiques.

Comment Tang Shen vous appelait, vous et vos fils ? demanda Donatello. Mes peintres de la Renaissance ?

Mes Petits Peintres pour mes fils et moi, c'était mon Ninja de la Renaissance ! répondit le sensei et remplissant la cruche d'eau pour le Shredder. Je suis sûr qu'il sait que les trésors de mes fils ont disparu.

Et elle, elle l'appelait Oroku Saki c'est ça ?

Non, elle l'appelait par son prénom ! Elle l'appelait Saki !

Lui, il s'appelait Tang Shen ?

Bien sûr ! Même si des fois, il l'appelait simplement Shen… mais c'était très rare ! répondit le sensei en s'assaillant au bureau. Je pourrais peut-être aller chez lui et remettre les jouets et la tortue des garçons à leur place pendant qu'il est à l'école… réfléchit-il à haute voix. Oh non, je ne peux pas faire ça aux garçons… et les laisser seuls ici…

Calmez-vous, sensei ! le rassura Donnie en souriant. Faites-moi confiance ! Il n'y aura pas d'histoire, c'est promis ! »

Yoshi observa son élève. Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme alors que le directeur faisait la classe ? D'habitude, le directeur l'effrayait et il tremblait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il ne craignait peut-être pas autant que Michelangelo mais il en avait peur… alors pourquoi était-il si calme ? Il soupira et dit :

« Donatello, tu m'avais promis de ne plus aller chez lui !

Je n'étais pas chez lui ! sourit le garçon. J'étais sur le toit, en face de la chambre des garçons. J'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs !

Bien sûr, Donatello. Sur le toit, avec tes pouvoirs… Laisse-moi réfléchir… » soupira Yoshi.

Le jeune garçon redressa ses lunettes puis regarda la cruche d'eau posée sur le bureau. Sans problème, il la fit léviter. Mais Yoshi était tellement perdu dans ses réflexions qu'il se contenta de la repousser vers le bureau. Donnie poussa un petit rire et recommença l'expérience. La cruche flotta une nouvelle fois à côté du sensei. Celui-ci sortit soudain de ses pensées et regarda la cruche flottante. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et Donatello se contenta de sourire, fier de son petit effet. Le sensei étonné regarda son élève.

« Tes pouvoirs ? » souffla-t-il, incrédule.

Donnie sourit et hocha la tête. Yoshi le regarda puis regarda la cruche. Il passa sa main au-dessus et sous la cruche, comme pour s'assurer que rien ne la tenait. Donatello éclata de rire à cette réaction. Le sensei le regarda, interloqué, puis un petit sourire apparu sur son visage.

« Je crois que je les maîtrise ! sourit Donnie. Regardez ça ! »

Sur ses mots, Donnie regarda toute la salle et elle s'arrangea toute seule pour la venue du Shredder. Yoshi observa ce manège avec émerveillement. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il posa les coudes sur le bureau et sa tête dans ses mains.

« Finit le petit garçon modèle ! » dit-il en souriant innocemment.

Yoshi ne put que sourire. Soudain, la voix forte du Shredder résonna dans les couloirs.

« **Allez ! Entrez vite ! Au galop ! Plus vite que ça ! Vite !** »

Un à un, les enfants entrèrent et rangèrent leurs sacs. Yoshi saisit vite la cruche pour que le Shredder ne voie pas qu'elle flottait et Donatello la reposa sur le bureau. Michelangelo entra et fixa son père avec peur. Yoshi comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il vit le Shredder entré en tenant Léonardo et Raphaël par les vêtements.

« **Allez ! Entrez, vous aussi ! Et contre le mur ! **grogna-t-il.

Mais Masutā Oroku Saki ! s'inquiéta le sensei. Pourquoi avez-vous amené Léonardo et Raphaël ? Ils ont classes eux aussi !

Je tiens à ce qu'ils soient présents ! **Allez ! Contre le mur ! Et ne me faites pas attendre** » hurla-t-il en poussant les deux frères Hamato avec les autres, contre le mur.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau et prit la cruche. Il se versa un verre d'eau et grogna :

« Et le triton reste où il est ! »

Michelangelo ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à leur petite mascotte qui nageait dans son bocal. Aillant peur, il couvrit rapidement Smiley avec un tissu. Le Shredder posa son regard froid sur Donatello et grogna :

« **Rejoints les autres !** »

Sans broncher, le jeune Wormwood rejoignit ses amis et se plaça à côté de Mikey, Léo et Raph. Le Shredder avança vers les tables et grogna :

« Il est temps que je vous donnes à tous une leçon ! »

Sur ce, il avança vers la première rangée de tables et la poussa violemment. A l'horreur des élèves, le directeur envoya les tables s'écraser contre le mur. Yoshi se força à rester calme.

« Parfois dans la vie, des choses horribles et inexplicables vous arrivent ! ajouta-t-il en bousculant de la même manière les tables de la deuxième rangée qui allèrent frapper le placard. Ces choses servent à vous forger le caractère ! continua-t-il en envoyant la dernière rangée de table contre le vestiaire où étaient rangés les sacs des enfants. **Et j'en ai du caractère ! En ligne, au milieu de la classe ! Vite et ne me faites pas attendre ! **»

Sans rouspéter et en tremblant, les enfants obéirent. Une fois qu'ils étaient en une ligne parfaite, le Shredder les regarda de son regard cruel. Il était plus cruel, sombre et furieux que d'ordinaire.

« Je suppose que vous vous demandez tous de quoi je suis en train de parler. N'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, un gamin est venu chez moi !** Je le sais !** Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas pourquoi… grogna-t-il.

Masutā Oroku Saki, permettez-moi… commença Yoshi en se levant du bureau.

**Non !** Je ne vous permets pas ! Restez là, Hamato Yoshi Sensei ! ordonna le directeur avant de se tourner vers les enfants. Mais je suis sûr qu'un enfant est venu ! »

Yoshi fit presque des nœuds avec ses doigts et ses fils se regardèrent, inquiets. Ils savaient qui était cet enfant. Le Shredder regarda les enfants et dit de son ton faussement gentil.

« Vous savez que c'est illégal d'entrer dans la maison d'autrui sans demander la permission ?

Oui, Maitre Oroku Saki ! répondirent en cœur les enfants.

Ouais chef… » marmonna Raph.

Cela attira l'attention du Shredder vers le jeune rebelle. Il le fusilla de son regard froid et cruel et ordonna :

« **Tenez-vous droit ! Épaules en arrière ! Rentrez le ventre !** »

Terrifiés, les enfants obéirent. Léo fusilla son frère du regard. Le Shredder sortit soudain quelque chose de sa poche : une écharpe ! Une petite écharpe mauve ! Une écharpe que Donnie et April reconnurent. C'était celle du jeune garçon. Celle que la rouquine lui avait offerte pour célébrer leur amitié.

« Est-ce que l'un de vous reconnait ceci ? demanda le directeur en souriant derrière son masque. On va jouer à un petit jeu. ajouta-t-il d'un ton mesquin. Qui est-ce qui portait autour de son cou une jolie écharpe mauve hier et qui n'en porte plus aujourd'hui ? Quelqu'un a une réponse à donner ? »

Tous les enfants restèrent silencieux même s'ils savaient la réponse. Donatello était leur ami et ils ne voulaient le trahir quand lui cherchait à les aider coûte que coûte. Le Shredder les observa puis, perdant patience, il jeta l'écharpe et la piétina en grognant :

« Vous savez à qui appartient cette écharpe répugnante ! »

Il osa même cracher sur l'écharpe. Donnie se força à rester calme. C'était un cadeau d'April et personne ne devait traiter cette écharpe comme un torchon ! Même Yoshi sembla outré. Le Shredder grogna puis menaça :

« **Je promets que je ferais en sorte que le petit vaurien, le crapaud, l'horrible lilliputien à qui appartient cette abominable écharpe ne revoit jamais la lumière du soleil !** »

Sur ce, il s'approcha du jeune Wormwood et le menaça de ses griffes.

« **Toi !** »

* * *

Karai courut comme une folle dans les rues de New York et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit enfin le bâtiment. Il n'avait pas l'air rassurant mais elle avait besoin de réponses. Son père pourrait les lui donner. Elle ouvrit la grille, traversa la cour et entra dans le bâtiment. Maintenant, elle devait trouver son père.

* * *

« Masutā Oroku Saki, c'est moi qui suis entré chez vous, hier soir ! mentit Yoshi en courant aux côtés du directeur. J'ignore comment cette écharpe est arrivée chez vous mais c'est moi et non Donatello ! Je sais que je… »

Le Shredder coupa la parole au sensei en lui saisissant violemment le bras. Les frères Hamato haletèrent d'horreur. Ils étaient tous tellement stupéfaits par la scène qui se déroulaient devant leurs yeux qu'aucun élève ne remarqua l'arrivée de Karai. La fillette resta cacher, effrayée par la violence soudaine qu'elle voyait chez son père. Le Shredder ricana et déclara :

« Je t'ai déjà cassé un bras ! Je peux te casser l'autre, Yoshi ! »

Karai et les élèves restèrent interdits. Pourquoi le directeur appelait-il leur sensei par son prénom ? Hamato Yoshi sentit un vent de colère monter en lui. Furieux, il saisit le bras du Shredder et appuya sur un des nerfs de la main, paralysant quelques secondes la main du directeur, ce qui lui permit de se libérer.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, Saki ! Dois-je te rappeler que sans moi, l'Ancien ne t'aurait jamais instruit, mon ami ! »

A cela, tous les enfants (sauf les quatre qui le savaient déjà) suffoquèrent de stupeur. Leur sensei et leur directeur étaient amis et aveint été instruit par le même homme ? Le Shredder se figea. Comment Yoshi osait-il lui tenir tête ? Il se tourna vers les enfants stupéfaits qui chuchotaient entre eux, sans comprendre, et hurla :

« **Fermez-la ! Et toi !** hurla-t-il à Donatello. **Je vais te mettre dans un endroit où même les charognards n'iront pas te chercher !** »

Sur ce, il attrapa violemment le bras de Donnie. Le garçon cria à la poigne de fer que le directeur tenait sur son bras. Il lui sera le bras tellement fort que ses griffes menaçaient de transpercer la peau de l'enfant.

« **Père ! Arrêtez !** » hurla une voix.

Tous se retournèrent et se figèrent en voyant la fillette aux cheveux noirs et en kimono de soie noire qui fusillait le Shredder du regard et qui venait de l'appeler Père. Les plus surpris furent sans doute le Shredder, Yoshi, Donnie et les frères Hamato.

« Karai ? suffoqua le directeur.

Elle ? s'étonnèrent Donnie et les frères. La fille du Shredder ?

Depuis quand a-t-il une fille ? » s'interrogea Yoshi, sans comprendre.

Karai sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Folle de rage, elle hurla :

« **Je croyais que vous étiez un maitre ninja ! Pas un bourreau !**

Karai ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! tenta le Shredder en lâchant le bras de Donnie.

**Vous m'avez mentit ! Vous êtes un monstre !**

Veux-tu vraiment que je sois un monstre, jeune fille ? » s'énerva le Shredder en s'approchant de la fillette.

Donnie profita de cette occasion et fixa le tableau.

« **Regardez !** » cria Léo en pointant le tableau.

Tous se retournèrent et virent une craie se soulevé dans les airs. Les enfants se regardèrent, sans comprendre, et murmurèrent entre eux, sans lâcher la craie des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Incroyable !

C'est géant !

Génial !

Waouh ! »

Les stores se mirent à s'ouvrir et à se fermer sans raison. Le Shredder commença à regarder autour de lui avec crainte. Doucement la craie se rapprocha du tableau et écrivit. Les enfants se mirent à lire, tous en chœur, ce qu'elle écrivait.

_Saki, c'est Tang Shen !_

**Non !** hurla soudain le directeur. **C'est impossible !**

_C'est moi, Shen !_

_Rends à mes Petits Peintres et à mon Ninja de la Renaissance leur maison et leur argent !_

Le Shredder trembla de peur et recula en marmonnant que c'était impossible. Mikey se serra contre ses frères et murmura :

« Maman…

_Ensuite quitte la ville !_

_Si tu ne le fais pas, tu auras affaire à moi ! Je te ferais ce que tu m'as fait !_

Le Shredder pâlit sous son masque de fer.

_Je te le promets !_

Le Shredder trembla de peur. Sans qu'il le remarque, Donatello fit un signe aux brosses à craie et, un à un, les deux brosses s'envolèrent dans la classe… et frappèrent le Shredder. Les enfants se mirent à rire devant cette scène hilarante. Même Karai riait. Sous les rires des enfants, les brosses tapaient et recouvraient le directeur avec de la craie. Ils riaient aux éclats, même Hamato Yoshi se retenait de rire, surtout quand le Shredder, affolé, supplia presque :

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! Au secours ! Allez-vous-en ! »

Raph se tenait le ventre tellement il riait. Léo peinait à cacher ses rires derrière sa main. Mikey gloussait sans avoir peur du Shredder et Donnie souriait tout en dirigeant de manière invisible les brosses. Soudain, le Shredder s'évanouit et tomba lourdement sur le sol dans son armure de métal. Les brosses tombèrent avec lui. Donatello releva les stores et la salle fut enfin bien éclairée. Prudemment, les enfants s'approchèrent de leur terrifiant directeur. Yoshi se tourna ensuite vers Karai. Il la regarda attentivement. Elle avait un visage très semblable à celui de Tang Shen, et des yeux bruns semblables aux siens. Elle ressemblait à un mélange entre lui et Tang Shen. Karai observa le message puis le Shredder allongé.

« Pourquoi maman l'a-t-elle menacé ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Maman ? s'étonnèrent les frères Hamato.

Ta mère se nommait Tang Shen ? s'étonna Yoshi.

Oui. Elle est morte dans un incendie. C'est lui qui me l'a dit. J'étais avec elle quand c'est arrivé mais père a réussi à me sauver… mais j'ai été blessé à la tête. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avant ce jour. J'avais 5 ans et demi. »

Yoshi se figea. Elle avait l'âge qu'aurait sa fille si elle avait survécut. Elle ressemblait tellement à Tang Shen, son histoire était tellement identique. Etait-elle…

« Miwa... »murmura-t-il.

Ses fils se figèrent. Et à cet instant, le Shredder ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Les enfants hurlèrent de peur. Le Shredder parvient à saisir Raphaël. Le jeune rebelle se débattait pour échapper à la poigne du directeur. A l'horreur des enfants et de Yoshi, il le souleva au-dessus du sol. Même s'il détestait l'avouer, Raph était mort de peur et hurlait de peur.

« **Non ! Saki, non ! Ne le lance pas !** » s'affola Yoshi.

Sans écouter le sensei, le Shredder prit de l'élan et s'apprêta à le lancer à travers la fenêtre fermée. Vite, Donatello parvient à ouvrir la fenêtre et le Shredder lança Raphaël par la fenêtre qui s'était ouvert toute seule. Le gamin hurla pendant le sol plané et se prépara à atterrir brutalement sur le sol. Yoshi suffoqua d'horreur, Léo était pâle comme un linge et Mikey hurla :

« **Raphie !** »

Donnie parvient cependant à faire quelque chose. Sans raison, le vol plané de Raph s'arrêta net et il se mit à flotter au-dessus du sol. Les enfants le regardaient, éberlués ! Le Shredder semblait figé. Soudain, Raph se mit à bouger tout seul. Donnie décida de le faire sourire un peu avant de le ramener en classe. Il lui fit faire un petit vol rempli de looping et d'acrobatie aérienne. Malgré l'étrangeté de la chose, Raphie hurlait de joie et riait tellement il s'amusait. Mikey sourit en voyant son frère sauvé. Les enfants le regardaient, sans comprendre comment une telle chose pouvait arriver. Donnie décida qu'il était temps qu'il revienne sur le planché et le ramena vers la classe. Comme Peter Pan, Raph revient vers la salle en volant dans les airs. Donatello le fit revenir droit sur le Shredder… mais cela ne déplaisait pas à Raphaël. Quittant la position Peter Pan pour celle de Superman, il fonça, le poing en avant, droit vers le monstrueux directeur. En le voyant revenir, tous les enfants s'éloignèrent de la fenêtre. Le Shredder tenta de s'éloigner mais Raphaël arriva comme une flèche sur lui et donna un grand coup de poing dans le visage du directeur. Vengeance était faite pour Raph. Sous la force du coup, le Shredder bascula et atterrit sur la mappemonde. Raphaël, lui, roula sur le sol et se retrouva la tête en bas et les jambes en l'air contre le mur. Mikey éclata de rire à cette position idiote mais son frère rebelle n'y fit même pas attention.

« **C'était trop cool !** » hurla-t-il en se remettant dans le bon sens.

Maintenant sûrs que Raphie allait bien, les enfants se tournèrent vers le Shredder et éclatèrent de rire en voyant leur terrifiant directeur sur la grosse mappemonde. Tous sans exception se moquèrent de leur bourreau. Même Léo qui tentait toujours de le faire discrètement ne pouvait cacher ses rires. Yoshi regarda la mappemonde puis Donatello et lui fit signe de la faire tourner. Un grand sourire révéla l'écart de dent de Donnie qui fit tourner sa main pour faire un cercle tout en regardant la mappemonde. Aussitôt, la mappemonde et le Shredder perché dessus se mirent à tourner tous seuls. L'hilarité des enfants augmenta et même leur sensei tentait cacher son rire derrière sa main. Le Shredder ne voyait pas les enfants qui riaient tellement la mappemonde tournait vite, il ne voyait que des visages flous et entendait les rires. Soudain, la vitesse fut tel que le maitre ninja lâcha prise et alla s'écraser contre le tableau. Les enfants et le sensei arrêtèrent net de rire. Le Shredder se releva péniblement, faisant peur à tous les enfants qui s'écartèrent le plus possible, et son regard froid et cruel chercha une proie sur laquelle se venger. Son regard se posa sur Michelangelo qui se tenait debout, seul, devant la porte. Tel un taureau énervé par un drapeau rouge, il courut vers le plus jeune des Hamato. Pétrifié par la peur, celui-ci ne bougea pas.

« **Michelangelo !** suffoqua Yoshi.

**Mikey !** s'affolèrent ses frères.

**Mikey ! Sauve-toi !** » hurla April… mais Mikey avait trop peur pour bouger.

Ne voyant aucune autre échappatoire, Donnie fit léviter son ami. Le petit rouquin décolla du sol dans un cri de surprise et s'accrocha au tuyau de canalisation qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui. Emporté par son élan, le Shredder détruisit la porte et s'effondra dans le couloir. Accroché au tuyau, Mikey eut un léger rire en voyant le Shredder écroulé par terre. Les enfants coururent voir Mikey. Il était perché très haut ! Comment avait-il put sauter jusque-là ? Donnie ne leur laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et fit sortir toutes les boîtes avec les déjeuners et les goûters des élèves. En voyant leurs boîtes au sol, les enfants eurent une idée.

* * *

Le bruit causé par l'armure en métal du directeur avait attiré tous les autres élèves hors de leurs classes. Leatherhead et Casey également. Ils regardaient tous leur terrifiant directeur, complètement sonné sur le sol.

« C'est le Shredder ! » s'estomaqua Casey en appelant les autres élèves de sa classe.

Une à une, toutes les classes sortirent dans le couloir pour voir le Shredder devant la classe des premières années, misérable sur le sol. Soudain, des goûters se mirent à voler hors de la salle des Premières années et s'écrasèrent sur le directeur. Leatherhead et Casey se regardaient, médusés, puis un sourire éclaira le visage du jeune africain.

« **A l'attaque !** » cria-t-il en retournant dans sa classe avec un sourire.

Alors que Leatherhead disparut, Casey retourna dans sa classe en criant ce que faisait les Premières années. Alors que tous retournaient dans leur classe, les Premières années sortirent de la leur pour jeter leurs déjeuners et leurs goûters sur le Shredder qui ne riposta pas. Dans la classe, il ne restait plus que Léo, Raph, Donnie, Karai, Hamato Yoshi et Mikey toujours accroché.

« Lâche, Mikey ! N'aies pas peur ! » sourit Donnie.

Le rouquin regarda son ami puis son père. Celui-ci sourit et hocha la tête. Doucement, le petit lâcha le tuyau et Donnie le fit descendre en douceur dans les bras de son père. Un énorme sourire coupait le visage de Mikey.

«** Cool ! **Ça c'était mon meilleur saut ! » sourit le gamin.

Ses frères éclatèrent de rire et Yoshi serra son fils dans ses bras. Donnie sourit puis regarda Karai. Elle semblait complètement perdue.

« Pourquoi vous m'avez appelé Miwa ? demanda-t-elle à Yoshi.

C'était le nom de ma fille. Elle a disparu dans un incendie quand elle avait 5ans. Sa mère y a perdu la vie. Mon épouse, sa mère, se nommait Tang Shen. Elle n'a jamais été l'épouse de Saki. » expliqua-t-il.

Karai se figea et les regarda tous. Des flashs de mémoire semblaient lui revenir. Elle voyait des enfants qui ressemblaient aux frères Hamato mais plus jeunes, elle voyait la femme peinte sur le tableau, elle voyait le sensei, puis elle voyait les flammes de l'incendie et entendit sa mère qui criait. Mais elle ne criait pas Karai… elle criait Miwa.

« Papa… » souffla-t-elle.

Yoshi sourit et Karai (ou Miwa) courut dans les bras de son vrai père en pleurant. Les deux ainés Hamato la regardèrent puis coururent serrer leur sœur retrouvée dans leurs bras. Donnie sourit puis tendit une boite à déjeuner à la sœur de ses amis.

« Une revanche, ça te dit ? » sourit-il.

La fillette regarda la boite puis un sourire apparu sur son visage. Elle la saisit et dit :

« En avant ! »

Les trois frères Hamato et Donnie récupérèrent chacun leur déjeuner et coururent rejoindre les autres.

* * *

Le Shredder se releva péniblement et s'éloigna de la classe pour échapper à l'attaque des premières années… lorsqu'il se retrouva face à un mur d'étudiants, tous armés d'un goûter ou de leur déjeuner ou d'autres projectiles. Alors qu'il se faisait un passage dans la foule, les enfants lui lançaient leur projectile en pleine figure. Honteux, le directeur tenta de sortir le plus vite possible mais les enfants l'encerclaient et lui jetaient tout et n'importe quoi en criant et en riant. Lorsqu'il passa devant Leatherhead, le jeune africain le saisit par le bras, le fit tourner sur lui-même puis lui aplatit une part du terrible gâteau au chocolat en plein visage dans un cri triomphant. Sous les coups de projectiles, le Shredder fut dirigé vers la sortie. Mais même dans la cour, tous les enfants le suivirent et jetèrent des bombes à eau, des craies, des brosses, des pierres, etc… c'était la cohue. Donnie, Mikey, Raphie et Léo réussirent à se glisser dehors avec Miwa et coururent vers le Shredder, armés d'œufs et de farine. Sans peur, ils lancèrent les œufs sur lui et jetèrent les sacs de farine. La farine resta collée grâce à l'œuf. Puis œufs et bombes à eau ainsi que papier toilettes furent jetés sur le directeur afin de le chasser. Et sous l'attaque des enfants et honteux, le Shredder s'enfuit. Les enfants hurlèrent joie en le voyant déguerpir comme un lapin. Soudain, Léo se tourna vers son frère rebelle.

« Raphie, comment as-tu réussit à flotter dans les airs ?

Je n'en sais rien ! C'est arrivé d'un coup, comme si quelqu'un me portait. répondit-il.

Ça sera vrai quand je volerais comme Peter Pan. » déclara Donnie en regardant Raphie avec un léger sourire.

Les trois frères se retournèrent vers leur ami et le regardèrent avec des yeux énormes.

« Attends ! Tu veux dire… que… tu… tes… » bégaya le rebelle en faisait les gestes pour mimer la magie.

Donnie se contenta de sourire… mais cela donna silencieusement la réponse aux trois frères.

« Non ! **Trop cool !** »hurlèrent-t-ils en souriant.

Donnie se contenta d'éclater de rire. Tout allait pour le mieux maintenant : le Shredder s'était enfuit. On n'entendit plus jamais parler de lui et son ombre ne vient plus jamais hanter l'école.

* * *

Enfin les enfants sont débarrasser du Shredder! Encore un chapitre, et c'est finit! Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de fans de KaraixLéo. J'en suis une aussi mais avouez que la possibilité qu'elle soit Miwa est très forte! il y aura d'autres fictions avec KaraixLéo et d'autres où ils seront frères et sœurs. Je jonglerais.

Commentaires svp


	13. Chapitre 12 et Epilogue: Vérité

Chapitre 12 : Vérité

* * *

Hamato Yoshi et ses fils reprirent possession de leur maison et Karai redevient Miwa. Et bien sûr, Donatello venait souvent leur rendre visite. Un après-midi, ils étaient assis devant la maison à boire du thé et à discuter. Pendant que Yoshi servait le thé aux enfants, Donnie demanda, en voyant un petit chat jouer avec une souris :

« Vous saviez que le cœur d'une petite souris bat à plus de 650 pulsations par minutes ?

Sans blague ?! s'étonna Mikey en serrant Klunk dans ses bras.

Où as-tu appris ça ? demanda Yoshi en s'assaillant.

Dans un livre. Il bat si vite qu'on a l'impression qu'il ne bat plus du tout ! On dirait qu'il vrombit !

Ça veut quoi, ça ? demanda Raph en regardant Spike manger une feuille de salade.

Ça veut dire qu'il fait le même bruit qu'un moteur de voiture ! Et même j'ai appris qu'il pouvait y avoir plus de 17 petits dans une seule portée !

Ça fait beaucoup de bébés ! » sourit Léo qui imitait le Capitaine Ryan avec sa figurine.

Soudain, une voiture se gara devant la maison et Zinnia Wormwood en sortit sous les ordres de son mari qui criait.

« Vite ! Dépêche-toi ! »

La mère Wormwood courut jusqu'à son fils et cria, affolée :

« **Hé ! Toi ! On s'en va ! En route ! En voiture ! Allez ! Vite ! Dépêche !** »

Elle saisit le sac à dos du jeune garçon, fourra les affaires du jeune garçon dans le sac et l'attrapa par le bras. Yoshi et ses enfants la regardèrent sans comprendre.

« Madame Wormwood, je me ferais un plaisir de raccompagner Donatello. » expliqua Yoshi.

Zinnia se retourna vers lui et déclara, de son ton d'idiote habituel :

« Il n'y aura personne à la maison ! Nous partons pour Guam ! Dépêche-toi un peu ! En route ! grogna-t-elle en attrapant son fils par la chemise sans que le garçon comprenne quoi que ce soit.

Guam ? s'étonna Yoshi en se levant avec ses fils.

Pourquoi vous allez là-bas ? Vous allez en vacances ? demanda Mikey en courant après Zinnia.

C'est pas tes oignons, morveux ! dit-elle sans regarder le rouquin.

Vous allez à Guam ? Mais c'est une île dans le Pacifique ! s'indigna Miwa.

Oui ! Nous allons là-bas ! Papa va se ranger des voitures ! dit-elle en souriant niaisement tout en tirant Donatello vers la voiture alors qu'on entends au loin des sirènes de policiers.

**J'ai pas envie de partir !** » hurla Donnie en se libérant de l'emprise de sa mère.

Zinnia se retourna vers lui et sourit de manière idiote, comme elle le fait toujours, et dit :

« Mais ça va être des vacances permanentes, mon bonhomme !

Ouais, si on arrive à l'aéroport avant tes représentants en hors-bords ! grommela le père en sortant de la voiture.

**Non ! J'adore être ici ! J'adore mon école ! J'adore mes amis ! Vous n'avez pas le droit** ! S'il vous plait, Sensei ! Empêchez-les de m'emmener ! supplia Donatello en se tournant vers son sensei.

**Allez ! En voiture, Domino !** grogna le père en attrapant le jeune garçon et en le trainant vers la voiture.

Donatello ! corrigea-t-il.

**C'est pareil !** »

Yoshi et ses fils coururent à la suite des Wormwood. Donatello se débattait et hurlait, au bord des larmes :

« **Je veux rester avec mes amis ! Et avec Sensei !**

Ton prof ne veut pas de toi ! grogna Zinnia. Il a déjà quatre moufflets ! Et pourquoi il voudrait d'un morveux désobéissant ?

Parce que c'est un enfant tout à fait extraordinaire et que je l'aime ! répondit Yoshi en fixant les parents Wormwood.

Ouais ! Donnie est notre meilleur ami ! approuva Mikey en se plantant à côté de son père.

C'est un gars génial et super marrant ! Un super pote ! ajouta Raph.

Mais vous êtes des gens sans cœur et sans cervelle ! Vous devez avoir de la limace en gelée dans le crâne pour penser qu'il est bête ! » conclut Léo en rejoignant son père et ses frères.

Les parents Wormwood les regardaient, furieux, mais Donnie souriait. Il réussit à se libérer de la poigne de ses parents et courut vers la famille Hamato en disant :

« Adoptez-moi, Sensei ! Vous pouvez m'adopter !

J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toutes ces paperasseries ! grogna le père Wormwood en allant récupérer son fils.

Papa ! J'ai les formulaires d'adoption dans mon sac ! déclara Donnie.

Quoi ? s'étonna Zinnia en regardant le sac qu'elle tenait. Où est-ce que t'as trouvé ces trucs-là ?

A la bibliothèque dans un livre ! expliqua Donnie en récupérant le sac. Je les ai depuis que je sais me servir d'une photocopieuse !

Non mais ça ne va pas ! s'énerva la mère. Harry, tu entends ça !

Vous n'avez qu'à signer et c'est fait ! sourit Donnie.

Faites-le ! Je vais redevenir fils unique ! J'en voulais pas de toute façon d'un petit frère ! s'exclama Michael.

Toi, tais-toi ! grogna le père Wormwood.

Papa ! T'as eu seulement 10 000 dollars quand on t'a refilé Dent de Lapin ! Ils sont dans ta poche, t'as pas à les redonner ! insista Michael.

**Quoi !?** » s'exclama Donatello.

Yoshi et ses fils furent sidérés. Le sensei soupira. Il avait raison : Donatello n'appartenait pas aux Wormwood. Et cela fut un choc pour le jeune garçon. Les sirènes de police résonnèrent encore plus fort.

« On vous a donné 10 000 dollars pour me garder ?

**La ferme !** hurla le père Wormwood, énervé. **Toutes ces sirènes m'énervent !**

**Qui ? Pourquoi ?** interrogea Donatello.

**Ferme-la et monte en voiture !** insista le père.

**Non ! Qui m'a vendu ? Pourquoi ?** » hurla l'enfant, ses yeux remplis de larmes.

Il se sentait trahit. Le père Wormwood, voyant qu'il n'arrivera pas à faire obéir Donatello, s'approcha de lui et avoua en grognant :

« Tu veux tout savoir ? C'est ton directeur, le type en armure métallique qui nous a demandé de te garder ! En échange, il nous donnait 10 000 dollars ! Mais si j'avais sût que tu nous causerais autant de problème, j'aurais marchandé pour qu'il me donne plus de fric ! Pourquoi il ne voulait plus t'avoir, j'en sais rien ! Et je veux pas savoir ! Maintenant, monte ! »

Hamato Yoshi se figea. Saki avait vendu Donatello aux Wormwood. Ce pourrait-il que…

« Quand avez-vous eu Donatello ? demanda Yoshi.

Je sais pas, moi ! grogna le père Wormwood. En Novembre, je crois ! »

Yoshi est figé à cette réponse. Son troisième fils avait été enlevé en Novembre, le lendemain de sa naissance. Donatello se sentit furieux. Les larmes de colère coulèrent sur ses joues. Il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour récupérer un bo et donna un grand coup dans l'estomac de celui qu'il a pris pour son père. Sous les hurlements de Zinnia, Harry se courba sous la douleur et fusilla le gamin du regard.

« Vous m'avez mentit ! Vous m'avez mentit ! pleura-t-il. Tu voulais que je sois un Wormwood alors que je ne suis pas un Wormwood !

**Sale gosse ingrat !** grogna le père en se relevant. Tu devrais me remercier de t'avoir gardé ! Ce type, c'était un mafieux japonais ! Ça se trouve, tes parents c'étaient que des putains d'émigrants !

**Je préfère être fils d'un émigrant plutôt que celui d'un escroc !** »

Enervé, Donnie frappa son père adoptif derrière le genou et le fit tomber sur le sol. Il s'apprêta à le refrapper lorsqu'une main bloqua le bo qu'il tenait. Il leva ses yeux pleins de larmes pour voir Yoshi qui le regardait intensément. Il tentait de voir si c'était possible. S'ils pouvaient être une seule et même personne. Ce sont les yeux de Donatello qui lui donnèrent la réponse. Il avait les yeux bruns-rouge. Les yeux de Tang Shen.

« Calme-toi, mon fils… » dit-il, la voix nouée d'émotion.

Donatello suffoqua. Les enfants Hamato les regardèrent, abasourdi. Donatello pleurait et tremblait tellement qu'il lâcha le bo. Il regarda le sensei qui avait les yeux brillants et un sourire tendre. Un sourire paternel. Zinnia courut vers son mari et le releva en disant :

« Laisse tomber, Harry ! Michael a raison ! Les 10 000 dollars sont dans notre poche maintenant ! Et il nous a coûté beaucoup plus ! Il ne rapporte rien ! Et on n'aura pas de problème ! Il n'a même pas été déclaré ! »

Le père Wormwood réfléchit un instant.

« T'as raison, bibiche ! **Allez ! On s'arrache !** »

Les Wormwood montèrent dans leur voiture, ignorés par les Hamato et Donatello. En démarrant la voiture, le père hurla :

«** Vous aurez aucun problème avec les papiers ! Il est pas déclaré ! **»

Pour la première fois, les Wormwood se conduisirent décemment avec leur fils adoptif et s'en allèrent en le laissant derrière eux après lui avoir avoué la vérité. Une vérité qui permit à Donatello de retrouver sa vraie famille ! Lui et le sensei se regardèrent dans les yeux, Donatello cherchant toujours à voir s'il avait bien compris les paroles du maitre ninja. Presque hésitant, suffoquant presque d'un bonheur qu'il croyait impossible, il murmura :

« Papa ?... »

Hamato Yoshi sourit. Léo, Raphie et Mikey s'approchèrent doucement, suivit par Miwa. Ils attendaient de voir si c'était possible. Si c'était vrai. S'ils avaient bien compris. Comme Yoshi garda son sourire sur son visage, Donatello sourit en pleurant de joie, incapable de croire à un tel bonheur.

« **Papa !** » pleura-t-il en se jetant au coup du maitre ninja qui n'était autre que son vrai père.

Yoshi serra fort dans ses bras son fils retrouvé. Il pensait l'avoir perdu depuis des années et le destin le lui avait ramené. Peut-être la chance y avait-elle aussi un rôle à jouer. Fous de joie, les autres enfants Hamato coururent vers leur père et leur frère retrouvé. Léo et Raph étaient heureux de rencontrer le frère qu'ils avaient oublié et Mikey était heureux de savoir que Donnie, son meilleur ami, était son frère. Donnie pleurait de bonheur. Il avait enfin la famille qu'il rêvait. Lui qui était le petit frère non aimé des Wormwood, il était désormais quatrième enfant d'une fratrie de cinq enfants et troisième garçon de cette famille. Lui qui avait un grand frère idiot, il avait désormais une grande sœur retrouvée, deux grands frères protecteurs qui se disputaient le rôle de leader et un adorable petit frère à protéger. Et enfin, il avait un parent qui l'aimait. Un père prêt à tout pour ses enfants. Un maitre ninja gentil et juste. Enlevant momentanément ses lunettes, Donnie essuya ses larmes et sourit à sa famille. Maintenant, Donatello n'était plus un Wormwood; il était un Hamato ! Hamato Donatello !

* * *

Harry et Zinnia s'enfuirent, et à des jours sans soleil succéda un bonheur sans nuages pour les Hamato. Hamato Yoshi fut nommé Chef du Clan des Foots et directeur de l'école de Ninjas du Clan. Des classes supérieures ont dû être ouvertes car les apprentis ninjas refusaient de partir. Et Donatello découvrit, à sa grande surprise, que dans la vie, on pouvait rire ! Surtout avec un petit frère aussi blagueur et attachant que Mikey. Aussi, ils décidèrent de s'éclater le plus possibles. Courses poursuites dans le jardin, fous rire, chatouilles, blagues, balançoire, roulades, rollers, skate-boards, marelle et corde à sauter avec April, créations de jouets… c'était effectivement un gamin très futé. Avec trois fois rien, il parvenait à faire des jouets géniaux. Et le plus beau dans cette histoire, c'est que Hamato Yoshi, Miwa, Léonardo, Raphaël, Donatello et Michelangelo trouvèrent enfin ce qu'ils avaient toujours rêvés : une famille pleine d'amour et heureuse. Et Donatello n'eut plus jamais besoin de recourir à ses pouvoirs… sauf pour prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque le soir quand les quatre frères étaient entassés dans le grand lit qu'ils partageaient de temps en temps. Michelangelo adorait dormir avec Donnie et Donnie adorait son petit frère. La seule chose qu'il regrettait était qu'il soit le seul à avoir des pouvoirs… mais est-ce vraiment le cas ?

**Fin**

* * *

Voilà! Dernier chapitre de "Donatello". Je compte faire une suite de cette fiction donc ne vous étonnez pas si ça finit en queue de poisson^^

Commentaires svp


End file.
